


Why don't you thrill me?

by eerieforest



Series: Why don't you thrill me? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gothic, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Keith (Voltron), almost everyone is a vampire except lance, ill tag as i go - Freeform, this is the first time im tagging so i really dont know what to put here, you know that damsel in distress trope who shows up at a vampires doorstep in the pouring rain? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieforest/pseuds/eerieforest
Summary: Lance, a tailor's assistant, gets lost during a rainy night on an errand out of town. On the brink of breaking down of exhaustion, he comes across a seemingly abandoned castle. Lance desperately begs for shelter, finally thinking he's safe. What he doesn't know, is he walked right into the devil's den. A hiding place crawling with vampires waiting for the main course.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Why don't you thrill me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794409
Comments: 111
Kudos: 482





	1. The Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I'm posting to AO3 and I have no idea what I'm doing. I like writing occasionally and thought it would be fun to share. I'd like to apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes, English isn't my native language so I hope my sentences aren't too weird lol. Any criticism (and praise <3) is welcomed with open arms! I'm writing this mostly for myself but I hope you guys can find some enjoyment in it too. :) Despite never having read Bram Stoker's Dracula, I've seen some film adaptations and it's safe to say its a source of inspiration. It's a short first chapter, but I was eager to post it and see if it sparked some interest!
> 
> The title is inspired by the song Cool Vibes by Vanilla Twilight, a song I heavily associate with vampires! Here is also a playlist with some songs I feel are appropriate for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/19nYugF1eoiCfZUSAIeHqU?si=jgnusa7FQMGWV-uI0wrMoA

His shoes were soaked. His cloak was soaked, and through it, his hair was soaked. All the wet fabric on him weighed him down, making it harder to walk on the muddy roads. He was also freezing his ass off. The sky was getting darker, and Lance could barely see through the rain. Or was it his tears? He felt like he was crying, which was stupid, because how would that help him?! He was utterly lost, and he needed to find shelter so he’d make it until morning. If he died out here, would anyone find him? Maybe no one would look for him in the first place…

“Stop it with the self-pitying Lancey…” he murmured to himself through gritted teeth.

Lance, trying to be optimistic, hoped he was going in the direction back to town. At least he was staying on what resembled a road, which meant that eventually he would find a village, a house or at least a shed. Further down the road, the trees thickened around and above him. It provided some cover from the rain, but it also meant he was going into the forest. Which would be dark. And probably very scary.

Growing up, his family didn’t have the means to buy whatever they wanted. They sowed their own clothes, and what was a necessity became one of Lance’s strengths. He was not a professional, but with hard work Lance was positive he could one day become a known designer. People would wear his creations to royal parties, concerts and theatres. And he would be able to provide for his family, and give them the life they deserved. This was his motivation for leaving his hometown, travelling from city to city looking for all kinds of work. Sometimes he worked on farms and sometimes he would run errands for people. When Lance was taken in as a tailor’s assistant in the humble town of Arus, he thought he had hit jackpot. He would learn to make beautiful embroidery, fashionable jackets, cloaks and dresses. He would get to dye fabric in the most exotic colors imaginable, while building up his reputation as an up-and-coming designer. Running around in the mud selling garments in a seemingly unpopulated area was not what he had expected. Somewhere up there, God himself was either laughing at the fool he had made of Lance, or somehow this journey in the pouring rain would lead him to a better life. Lance guessed it was the former.

Lance could only make out silhouettes by this point. He was trembling like a leaf, not only because of his freezing wet clothes, but also out of fear. Lance liked the day, when the sun was on its highest, and you could see far into the horizon. He wished he was home in Altea. Usually midday in summer, after hard work on the family farm, he’d take a much deserved break and go to the beach. For a little while he would lay on top of the white sand, basking in the sun and feeling the sea breeze against his skin. Here he was cold, wet and scared.

Lance kept moving forward despite feeling like he would collapse any minute. His hood was heavy, covering his sight. He kept walking, until something stood in his way. Lance yelped when he bumped into something hard, which created a metallic, haunting creak. He quickly pulled off his hood. An ornated gate, slightly ajar, was in front of him. _A gate? That was a sign of civilization…_ Looking through the metallic bars, Lance could make out a huge stone building further back. It had towers and spears, aggressively reaching up towards the sky. Lance had never seen anything like it. _Was it a palace? Did a prince or princess live here? Maybe a lord?_ Lance felt his heart racing. It wasn’t a very welcoming place, but Lance had no other choice.

He opened the gate, which creaked so loudly he was sure the lord or whoever lived there would wake up. Lance walked closer. The staircase leading up to the entrance was grand, intricately adorned with symbols and gargoyles carved out of stone. Lance took slow, careful steps, feeling like the gargoyles were watching him closely. Reaching the door, Lance looked up at the huge entrance. It was a simple, but sturdy wooden door. It had no door knocker, just a closed hatch by Lance’s head. He took a deep breath, and knocked a few times on the door.

"Hello?"

Hearing nothing, he knocked again, this time harder and quicker. Still nothing. Lance tried pushing at the door, hoping it was open. It didn’t move at all. He felt a hopelessness growing in his gut. A dry and safe place to sleep for the night was right there, right in front of him, and he couldn’t get in. It was autumn, the nights were colder now, he was exhausted and his body would betray him and he’d pass out. Who knew if he’d ever wake up? He felt the tears he tried so hard to suppress, starting to trickle down his cheeks. Lance sobbed, and desperately started banging against the door.

“Please! If you’re in there, please let me in! I’ll die out here, please, for the mercy of your heart let me in!” His voice was croaky and raw, letting out sobs in between words.

After banging on the door for what felt like an eternity, Lance finally gave up hope. He sank to his knees.

“Please,” he whispered weakly, letting out quiet, defeated sobs.

_Click_. The small sound made Lance whip his head up. The hatch was ripped open, and Lance found himself staring into blood-red eyes.

* * *

What sort of _idiot_ was banging at the gate in the middle of a rainstorm? In the middle of the forest, in the middle of the night? They were begging to get themselves killed. It was practically food presenting themselves at the dinner table. Shiro asked Keith to go scare them away. _No murder_ , he had said sternly. One day his pacifism would drive the other guys to mutiny.

Keith had reached the front door, and the banging had stopped. Instead he heard low sobbing. _Great_. Keith unlocked the hatch, and opened it. A boy, barely a man, with brown, drenched hair looked up at him. His eyes were strikingly blue, and he looked completely terrified. Keith looked at him for a few seconds in silence. The scared human suddenly let out a breath as if he’d been holding it in, and clasped his trembling hands together in front of him.

“P-Please… I’m lost and cold, I’ve been walking for hours, please let me seek shelter here, kind Sir.” he said shakily.

How was he not gone yet? Hadn’t Keith stared at him menacingly enough?

“No!” Keith growled, manipulating his voice to sound as animalistic as possible. More tears ran down the scared boy’s cheeks.

“Please! Please, m’lord, I’ll do anything, I’m begging you. Have mercy, please,” he sobbed.

Pathetic little humans. He was that desperate to get out of the rain? If any other than Keith had opened the door they’d take the boy’s offer right away, along with his blood. Keith sighed, and closed the hatch. Eventually he’d stop bothering them. Keith turned around, ready to walk away. The boy’s breath hitched in his throat.

In a muffled voice he said: “I don’t want to die! I have a family to care for, and a life to live, I can’t die here!”

Keith had seen humans scared of death. He saw in in their eyes as he looked at them or bared his fangs to them. They would usually start running away, or surrender and accept their death. This guy wouldn’t run away, nor accept his death. Keith thought about how if the others figured out he let a delicious meal slip away from his fingers just like that, they would be pissed at him. Even if Shiro was their leader, who was he to deny them their basic needs? Keith unlocked the door, and pushed it open with ease, almost hitting the boy.

“Get in.”

* * *

Lance was too relieved, and too fatigued, to even wonder why the man had red eyes. He walked so quickly that Lance could barely keep up with him, leading them up a spiral staircase. They passed rooms in a blur, Lance couldn’t register anything but the feeling of safety. The man opened a door to a bedroom, which Lance happily entered. Before the man left, Lance turned to him.

“Wait. Thank you, so much. I owe you my life, sir. My name is Lance, Lance McClain. What’s your name?” he asked.

The dark-haired man only glared at him, almost looking disgusted, before shutting the door. Maybe he was just a little shy. It didn’t matter. Lance took off his wet garments, struggling as it clung to his body. Not even bothering to organize them neatly, Lance fell into the warm bed that was _oh so soft_. What really mattered, is that Lance was alive and safe. Or so, he thought he was.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up in the castle, and is finally introduced to some of its residents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another quick update! Thank you for your comments, they make me really eager to write this story :) Writing this, two of the songs I listened to were Gods & Monsters by Lana Del Rey, and Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea by MISSIO, both of which are in my fic playlist! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and as always comments with tips/criticism/praise, anything is much appreciated!

_ Naked branches reached for him. His pulse quickened, and he ran, constantly stumbling in the mud, feeling like it was trying to devour him whole. He was so out of breath, but he had to keep  _ _ running. Red eyes were staring at him from every corner of the forest. The red eyes came closer, only looking like pitch-black shadows, and leaped at him.  _

Lance jolted awake.  _ Just a dream…  _ The room was dark. Was it still nighttime? Lance stepped out of bed, despite his bones protesting loudly. Leaning towards the wall for support, he walked  over to the window and opened the curtains that were closed. Bright daylight filled the room, and Lance had to avert his eyes. So he had slept until the next day. Lance felt relieved. It was still raining, but not nearly enough as yesterday. In a few hours he would probably be on his way back to town. 

Quickly, he went through a summary of the former day. There was a rainstorm, Lance had gotten lost, eventually he found a castle. Someone let him in.  _ Blood-red eyes _ . The man had barely said a word to him. Feeling a chill on his skin, Lance had to find some clothes. 

His wet, muddy ones were still on the floor, but Lance refused to put them on until he had washed them. Looking around the room, Lance made note of a desk, a floor mirror, and a cupboard. The cupboard looked old, and a thick layer of dust had formed on top of it. He opened a drawer, and pulled out some garments. It wasn’t much to choose from, and it seemed like outdated fashion. Still, Lance settled on a white linen shirt with poofy arms, some wool stockings and brown leather trousers. His own shoes were too wet and muddy to be wearing right now, so Lance decided he would go look for another pair, and thank the man from yesterday properly. He collected his own clothes in a neat stack, making a mental note of washing them later.

The hallway was almost as dark as his room had been. Only some lit wall sconces and a chandelier emitted a dim, flickering orange glow. It was also eerily quiet. There was no way the lord, or whatever he was, lived here alone right? It was a huge manor. Lance’s steps were muffled from the red carpet covering the ground. It was decorated with golden swirls and symbols, as if something royal. Lance dreamt of making a vest or coat out of something so beautiful for a king. His stomach suddenly made a growl, and he became aware of just how hungry he felt. 

Continuing down the hallway, he reached the spiral staircase he in a blur remembered walking up. The stony steps felt cold under his wool stockings. Reaching the bottom, Lance was paralyzed in awe at his surroundings. Huge, old paintings from probably important artists adorned the walls. The ceiling was so high up, and was entirely painted a divine blue sky with cherubs peeking out from behind clouds. It was mesmerizing. 

Finally managing to tear his eyes away, Lance walked further in, examining marble statues of gods and goddesses that were probably centuries old. Who really was the man who owned this place? From what Lance remembered, he didn’t look that much older than himself. Maybe he was part of a rich family of collectors. Lance touched a marble statue gently, but abruptly pulled his hand back when he heard a creak. Turning around, Lance jumped when he saw a figure standing right in front of him. 

“I’m sorry, did I scare you?” said the man. 

It wasn’t the same one from yesterday, except he had the same red eyes. He was towering over Lance, and his skin was pale, almost purple.

“Oh no, I was just surprised, that’s all. Um, your… Family member took me in last night, I was lost and needed shelter. I’m so sorry for imposing,” Lance said nervously. 

The man moved closer, reaching for Lance’s face. Lance felt his heart beat faster, and backed into the marble statue. 

“Oh, no need to apologize, the pleasure is all ours. You smell… Deliciously,” the man said, holding Lance’s chin in his hand, and turning it to the side. 

_ What the hell was he doing?! _ The man opened his mouth, revealing sharp teeth. 

“Antok!” A booming voice was carried by the walls, and the man turned his head abruptly. “Step away from him.” 

Antok made a snarl, but let go of Lance’s chin and stepped away. Lance, panting and shaking, looked towards the source of the voice. Another tall man with red eyes, walked towards him. This one however was dark-haired with a streak of white hair slicked back. He had a scar running across his face, over his nose. And he was looking directly at Lance. 

“I’m so sorry for his behaviour.” the man said in a much kinder voice, and looked at Antok. “He won’t bother you anymore.” 

Antok took it as a cue to leave, and walked quickly away with a huff.

“Thanks… I’m really sorry if me being here is causing any trouble. I’ll leave as soon as I can,” Lance said in a hurry. 

“Don’t worry, you can stay as long as you like. I hope Keith wasn’t too intimidating last night. My name is Shiro.” the man said, and reached out a hand. Lance shook it, and realised Shiro had a prosthetic arm. 

“Thank you, I’m Lance McClain, Sir. I mean, m-my lord.” 

“No need for any formalities, I’m not a lord nor a knight, just a man. I’m sure you must be hungry, or maybe you want to take a hot bath?” the man said, smiling. 

Somehow, his red eyes looked gentle and kind. 

Lance smiled back. “I’d love both of those.” 

* * *

“I told you to scare him away, Keith.” Shiro looked at Keith lounging on one of the sofas in the library. 

“Antok was about to rip his throat out,” Shiro added when Keith didn't reply. Keith kept reading his book. 

“Not my problem,” he said nonchalantly, and flipped a page over.

“It _is_ your problem, because you let him in. You know I won’t allow for him to get killed, and we can’t exactly let him go either, because then he will run to town screaming ‘vampires’. You’ve risked exposing us.”

Keith put down his book. Shiro was looking at him with his _I’m-disappointed-in-you-because-you-know-better-_ look, something Keith had grown too used to over the many decades. 

“Well, he would have probably died either way if I didn’t let him in, why not letting him die in a way that benefits us? The guy is an idiot anyway, he wouldn’t know a vampire even with fangs buried into his neck.” Keith stated matter-of-factly.

Shiro gripped the sides of his nose in frustration. “ _ Keith _ . If we start feeding on humans again we’re no different than the Galra. You’re my brother and we should stand together on this. You know what will happen if we don’t.” 

It annoyed Keith, but he knew Shiro was right. He sighed. 

“Well, what do you propose  _ I _ do?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“Keep him safe from the others. Treat him nicely. If we have to keep him here by force, we will do that, but it’s more convenient if he actually wants to be here.” Shiro answered. 

Treat a  _ human _ nicely? Keith wanted to laugh, but he knew it would only make Shiro mad. Instead he nodded, and Shiro seemed satisfied. 

* * *

The bath had been absolutely wonderful. He’d never taken a bath in such a fancy place before. Now his skin was free of mud and sweat, and not looking so pale anymore. His hair smelled nicely, and got back it’s bounce. Shiro had found a pair of elegant boots and placed them outside the bathroom. After washing himself, Lance also washed his muddy clothes, placing them in his leather bag. He could dry them later, now he was ready to leave for town. 

Walking down the corridor with a pep in his walk, Lance ended up face to face with Shiro and the man from yesterday whose name was Keith. He jumped back a bit, but quickly regained his stance. 

“Oh, hi! Thank you so much for letting me take a bath, Shiro, it was heavenly. And thanks for the shoes,” he said, looking down at the black, calf-high boots. 

“No problem Lance. Are you going anywhere?” he asked, almost sounding uncertain. 

“Yeah, I don’t wanna be in your way anymore so I’m heading back to town. I’m sure I’ll find my way this time. I also wanted to thank you,” said Lance, looking over at Keith.

He didn’t have the same kind eyes as Shiro. Being a little brighter now, Lance could see more of Keith’s details, like his thick intense eyebrows, and his hair that was longer in the back. Keith’s intimidating stare felt like… Getting accidentally stabbed with sewing needles. 

“You saved my life. I hope I can make it up to you sometime,” he finally said. They shared a moment looking at each other.

“Um, well I should probably go, so I won’t miss the daylight. And hopefully I won’t lose my job,” he added, and laughed nervously. 

He turned around, ready to leave.

“There is a way you can make it up to us,” Keith said, in a gravelly voice. Lance turned around to look at him again.

“Join us for dinner.” 


	3. The Dinner Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are made, a dinner is served, and Keith doesn't feel like he can trust Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot promise to keep updating as quickly as this, but I've been feeling so inspired since I posted the first chapter. I feel like each chapter is a little bit better than the former, but maybe that's wishful thinking, lmao. 
> 
> Also *smacks roof of fic* this bad boy can fit so many vampire innuendos in it
> 
> Happy reading!

Lance had accepted dinner out of gratitude. He was a little bit anxious to be get back, scared that his boss would fire him if he stayed away for too long. He was also a bit nervous about having to dine with Antok, Lance still didn’t understand what he tried to do earlier. Was he flirting with him, trying to kiss his neck or something? Maybe it was some sort of greeting. Lance had never met people like them before after all. 

“The Marmora manor is very old, yes. Rich with history. Technically it was my parents’ home, inherited through generations. We weren’t a very big family, but we’ve always stayed here with relatives and people of our own kind. Keith is own of those, he’s not my blood but he is my family,” Shiro explained. He was giving Lance a tour of the manor and answering questions about the interesting rooms and decoration. He felt like he was walking in a museum. 

“When you say 'people of your own kind' what does that mean? And forgive me if it’s rude, but… Is it the red eyes?” Lance asked. 

Shiro laughed. “It’s not rude at all. Most people find our eyes appalling or frightening. You don’t seem to.” Lance gave him a weak smile. He didn’t mention his nightmare about the eyes. 

“The eyes are part of it, I suppose. It’s a… Genetic deformity. It makes us sensitive to light, which is one of the reasons we’re staying in a dark manor in the thick of the forest. Society hasn’t always been very kind to us, so we find comfort in living apart from it. We are after all family, and never alone."

_ Family _ . The word made Lance’s heart clench. 

“That’s nice,” he said, his voice a little strained. “I also have a big family. It’s been about a year or so since I’ve seen them, after I left to find work.” 

“You must miss them.”

“I do. A lot.” 

Lance felt his chest tighten. Thinking about it made it worse. Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder, making Lance look up at him. 

“I’m sure they are proud of you. And know this Lance, you are welcome to be a part of our family. We might seem intimidating at first, but we care deeply for each other, and we protect each other. Not saying you can’t defend yourself, but… Society loves feeding off caring, ambitious young people like you. Everyone deserves to be treated with respect, don’t you think?” Shiro squeezed Lance’s shoulder and let go. 

Lance looked at him for a while, letting the words sink in. 

“Yeah, I think so too. Thanks,” Lance said quietly. He seemed so genuine, it was hard not to get sucked into his words. It was an odd feeling. For a year he had been travelling from place to place, doing people’s dirty work for a few coins. He had been insulted, looked down upon, ignored and exploited by many people. These guys did not demand a single thing from him, as if he was their equal. 

Shiro showed him around in the library. Raindrops rhythmically hit the big windows, covered by partially open curtains. Tall bookcases stood up against every single wall in the room. Lance knew how to read, which wasn’t very normal for commonfolk. His mom, the most amazing woman on earth, was self-taught and made sure to teach all her children from a young age. It gave Lance a huge advantage when he looked for jobs. Shiro showed him some of his own favorite books, and told Lance he could come here and read whenever he wanted. Suddenly they heard the front door open.

“That must be Hunk and Katie,” Shiro said, and left the library. Lance followed him into the entrance hall. 

“Shiro, my man!” The taller guy said, hugging Shiro. “Hunk, hope you’re doing alright.” 

Next he hugged the little one, who was slightly resisting. “Glad to see you’re safely back, Katie."

“PIDGE, Shiro. It’s Pidge.” 

They talked in hushed voices, Lance only catching occasional words like  _ embassy _ ,  _ princess _ and.. Golra? Galra? Lance didn’t understand it. After catching each other up, Shiro turned to Lance, with Hunk and Pidge following.

“Wh- What is a hu-,” before Pidge could finish her sentence, Shiro bumped into her shoulder, shutting her up. 

“This is Lance, a guest. He was unfortunate enough to get caught up in the storm yesterday, but luckily he found his way here.” Shiro explained. 

“Hello,” said Lance with a little wave. Hunk and Pidge went up to greet him. They were the first people Lance had seen so far that did not have red eyes. 

“Hunk here is gonna be our chef for the evening, he’s magical in the kitchen,” said Shiro, patting Hunk on the back, who laughed humbly. 

Lance smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

* * *

Shiro was doing enough sweet-talking by himself, so Keith really didn’t know why he needed him to be nice. Instead, Keith spent the rest of the day avoiding the human. His smell gave him a headache anyway. Even if Keith had a pretty good grasp on controlling his blood-lust, he was still a newer vampire with more impulsive tendencies. It look too much concentrating from Keith than he cared to admit.

Part of avoiding the human, meant sparring in the cellar. Kolivan had a grip around Keith’s midriff, slamming him towards the wall. Keith prepared himself for impact, quickly getting back on his feet. A few of the others, including Thace and Ulaz, were watching from the sidelines. 

“Half a year ago you’d still be trying to get up,” Kolivan said, waiting for Keith to make a move. Keith smirked at that. 

“Well, practice makes perfect.” Keith dashed for Kolivan, who skillfully dodged him.

“Delusion does not. Live for a few hundred years, and then we can talk about perfection.” Keith rolled his eyes at that. 

“Old vampires are slower, we all know that,” Keith stated, in turn dodging one of Kolivan’s attacks. 

“Old vampires are also more controlled. Less impulsive. Harder to rile up.” Kolivan answered. 

Keith stopped in his tracks. “Really? Just earlier Antok was about to suck the human dry. He’s not much younger than you.” 

Kolivan stopped as well, his eyes almost starting to glow stronger. 

“We have distanced ourselves from humans for a long time. We are fighting our own nature, and sometimes accidents happen. Remember that when you lose control. It happens to us all.” 

Keith felt a pang of guilt. Kolivan was his mentor, and along with Shiro, he had helped Keith through some of his darkest moments, moments where he felt separated from his body watching himself lose control. 

After sparring with Thace and Ulaz as well, they made their way upstairs. Hunk was preparing dinner, as he sometimes did for them. Vampires didn’t need food to survive, but Hunk’s cooking was so good that they ate it anyway. Walking into the dining room, Keith saw Shiro, Pidge and Lance sitting by the table talking in a pleasant tone. Lance sat on the end, with Pidge and Shiro on each side. Strategic placement made by Shiro. Lance’s blue eyes met Keith’s. Lance smiled at him, and Keith only looked away. The guys sat down, only missing Antok. The table fell quiet. Kolivan and the others hadn’t met Lance yet, but everyone knew of the incident earlier. 

They all looked a little strained, trying their best not to look at Lance. Lance himself seemed awkward, staring down onto his plate. And as if the tension in the room couldn’t get any worse, Antok walked in. Keith couldn’t really tell if Antok was mad or embarrassed, as he took a seat by the table.  _ Amazing how much tension a single human could make _ , Keith thought as he looked at Lance. Hunk came out of the kitchen carrying plates of food.

“Today we are serving steak with my signature gravy, along with asparagus, and potatoes marinated in sa-” Noticing the awkward atmosphere in the room, Hunk stopped himself. Instead he cleared his throat, and put down the plates. 

“I’d like to formally apologize for earlier today, Lance. I was out of sorts, it won’t happen again,” Antok stated. Everyone turned their heads to look at Lance. “O-Oh, that’s okay, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m sure it was surprising to see someone uninvited in your home. Really, it’s fine,” Lance said, giving him a smile so sweet it could produce cavities.  _ Well, shit _ . He really wanted to make Keith’s job that much harder? 

As if magic, after that the tension completely disappeared. The conversation started flowing easily, and everyone enjoyed their food. Kolivan asked Lance questions like where he was from and what he did for a living. Hunk and Pidge cracked jokes, Lance joining in. Lance seemed to grow more comfortable around them. If Lance truly knew what they were, he would be running for the hills right now. Instead, here he was laughing alongside them as if they had known each other for lifetimes. Was he really that oblivious? 

Suddenly Keith had a revelation. He quickly stood up. 

“Shiro, I need to talk with you for a second.”   
  


“I don’t trust him.” 

“You don’t trust any humans.”

“Think about it Shiro! The few idiots that has knocked on our door usually flee in terror. There is no way he’s just a village idiot that has no knowledge of vampires. He’s seen our  _ glowing red eyes _ and sharp as hell fangs!” Keith was walking back and forth in Shiro’s study, the floorboards creaking underneath his feet.

“What exactly are you saying, Keith?” Shiro looked tired and slightly annoyed, leaning onto his desk. 

“I’m saying that he’s a spy. He’s one of the Galran human pets. Probably Lotor’s. It’s fucking genius. Using a human, because he knows you wouldn’t harm one?” Keith laughed, almost in awe of Lotor’s diabolical plan. “He’s probably promised to turn him. He doesn’t care what happens to him anyway, if he does a successful job then that’s great. If he gets hurt, it doesn’t matter because he’s just a disposable human. You  _ know _ this is how Lotor thinks.” 

Shiro sat down on his chair, rubbing his chin. For a while he was quiet, and Keith could see the gears turning in his head.

“Even if that is true, all we have to make sure is that he doesn’t leave.  _ If _ Lance knows about us, he also knows we could kill him just like that. We only have to make sure he doesn’t get back to Lotor, that’s it,” Shiro said finally. Keith could tell he was ethically conflicted about this.

“We pay close attention to him, see if anything is unusual. Keith, I know you’re paranoid sometimes, this might be nothing. For now, we treat him kindly. Understood?” Shiro looked at him sternly. 

“Understood.” 

  
  


Keith’s definition of ‘kindly’ was… unspecific. Was interrogating considered mean? Maybe. If done to gain knowledge of a plot against his family? No, that was necessary. Therefore, by Keith’s logic, it was for the greater good.

“So Lance…” Keith started, while sitting back down in his chair. Lance looked up. 

“What do you think of our eyes?” he asked, staring intensely at Lance, who blinked in confusion. Keith could feel Shiro’s disapproving look burning into the side of his head.

“Um. They’re red? I guess? Shiro told me it’s because of genetics. I’ve never seen it before so, I think they’re interesting? I-I obviously don’t mean that in a negative way, like people who look down on you for being different, like I’m not about that, that’s awful. They’re uh, cool?” Lance answered, his mouth formed like an o. He was just blabbering, it was so obvious he was lying. 

“Hm. They don’t scare you at all?” Keith asked, still staring without blinking at Lance. Keith could see his adam’s apple move, as he nervously swallowed. 

“M-maybe yours do. A little.” 

"And why is th-"

Kolivan laughed loudly, interrupting Keith. “Even _we_ get scared by Keith’s glaring. You’re alright kid. Keith’s all bark, no bite. Well actually… That’s debatable.” The rest of the table started laughing as well, and Lance didn’t look any less terrified, only more confused. Keith silently cursed at Kolivan for ruining his investigation.

“Don’t mind him, Lance. He’s just wary of strangers. I promise you, under this roof you are completely safe,” Shiro reassured, patting Lance’s back. Lance muttered a ‘thanks’, and everyone went back to talking pleasantly among each other. 

* * *

“Thanks for the food, Hunk. I’ve never had a cuisine like that,” Lance said as he helped Hunk with the dishes. 

“No problem, Lance. I reckon you needed it after your dramatic night,” Hunk said, handing Lance a wet silver plate.

“Yeah, I sure did.” Lance dried it off with a rag, before slowing to a stop. 

“Does Keith hate me?” he asked. 

“What? No, of course not.”

“I mean, he looks at me as if he wants to kill me or something. He’s barely said a word to me, and when he does, I don’t understand his intentions?” Lance finished drying the plate, stacking it on top of the others. 

Hunk gave Lance a warm smile. “Why don’t you try talking to him tomorrow? I know the guy pretty well, and often he’s refreshingly honest. He really isn’t bad at all once you get to know him.” 

Lance chewed on his lip. “Yeah, maybe I’ll do that.”

Entering the bedroom for the night, Lance felt peaceful. He had barely thought about work all day, and he didn’t regret staying.

Lance unlaced his white shirt and leather pants, neatly folding them by the bed. He was exhausted, but not the way he was yesterday. He fell into the bed, and wrapped the covers around him. Tomorrow he would leave, and the thought of made his chest tighten. He was welcomed so warmly. He was even cooked for, without having to pay anything. There was also so much of the castle he had not seen yet. 

Thinking of the friends he had made that day, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a warm feeling in his chest. 


	4. The Blabbering Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants to talk with Keith before leaving, and they end up in an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I haven't really stated yet is the time period this fic is taking place in, and that's because I honestly don't really know where to place it. I'd say it's one of those fantasy universes which are timeless, but still has elements of the medieval ages and up until maybe 1800's? There is no electricity or cars, things like that. Personally I'm a fan of the timeless feel in fantasy literature, but totally understand if some technical things in this fic doesn't really add up lmao, for that I'm sorry xd 
> 
> If you guys have any more questions about the universe, I'll happily answer them unless it will be cleared later in the story! <3 
> 
> Now that thats out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next morning, Lance decided to go look for Keith before leaving. Walking past the stone statues, he took another look at the ceiling full of painted cherubs. Lance had realized there weren’t many religious elements to the manor, and this was the closest he could find to feeling like there was something divine watching over him. He kept walking, stopping by the kitchen. No one was there. No one was in the dining hall either. The manor was huge, and Lance knew there were many more areas and rooms he hadn’t explored yet. He had a feeling he would get lost if he did, so he ended up going to the library. 

Entering the library always gave him a sense of serenity. It was more open and brighter than the other rooms. The walls were marble, with adorned pillars supporting the upper level of the room, consisting of bookcases. Lance started looking at the books, reading their titles.  _ The Dark Ages: Zarkon’s Wrath _ .  _ The Blood Curse _ .  _ Hierarchy of Species _ .  _ Enslavement of Humans - A Prophecy _ . Odd types of books. Were they occult? Maybe that explained the absence of religion in the manor. 

“Found something interesting?” a voice whispered into Lance’s ear, startling him and causing him drop the book he was holding. Keith was standing right next to him, hands behind his back and eyes wide as if he was innocent. 

“Keith… You scared me,” Lance said breathlessly. He bent down, picking up the book. 

“Sorry,” Keith answered nonchalantly.

“I was just reading the book titles. They seem… Unique?” Lance put the book back into its place. 

“They’re unimpressive. Not worth a read.” Keith shrugged his shoulders, and started walking away. 

“Uh hold on. I actually wanted to talk to you,” Lance said, walking after Keith. 

Keith stopped, and looked at him with a weird expression. “Okay…” He gestured to one of the velvet couches in the library. They sat down, each on both their end, with a rather large gap between them. 

“Talk then,” Keith said after a quiet moment. 

Lance was fiddling with his hands, looking down into his lap. “Well, I just have the impression that… You kinda don’t like me? I mean, I don’t expect everyone to  _ like _ me, but it just seems that you actually  _ dislike _ me. Did I do something or say something? Are you mad that I pretty much invaded your home? I totally get that, I’m sure you have doubts about me, and Shiro told me society hasn’t really treated either of you well. And I swear, I don’t think you guys are weird or freaks or anything. I know how it feels to be treated unfairly. I’m just… I’m really grateful, for you letting me in. I’m indebted to you, so it’s kinda eating me up that you’re mad at me. That’s what I wanted to say.” 

Looking up, Lance couldn’t really read Keith’s expression. He wasn’t all brooding and intense like usual, still he didn’t look particularly… gentle. He looked a little bit lost maybe, as if he didn’t know what to say. Lance waited patiently. 

“Well, I’m not mad at you for anything… You’re just kinda annoying,” Keith said and shrugged. 

_ Wait, what? _

“ _ Annoying _ ? What about me is  _ annoying _ ?” Lance asked in disbelief. 

“You blabber a lot, you barely have any self-respect. You seem weak.” Keith said it all as if he was doing Lance a favor somehow, as if his words weren’t cruel. 

Lance considered himself a patient guy. He didn’t get angry easily. He was quick to forgive. He always tried to be kind, because the world needed kind people. But right now he was fuming, because Keith was an absolute  _ ass _ .

“ _Excuse me?!_ Are you hearing yourself right now? Not even two seconds ago I was talking about how you didn’t deserve to be shunned by the world, and here you are spouting cruel bullshit at  _ me _ !” 

Lance let our a disbelieving laugh. “Well, who cares what you think of me,  _ Mullet _ ,” Lance spat, standing up from the sofa. 

“Mullet?”

“Yeah, you heard me! I’m leaving now anyway, you won’t have to put up with my weak, blabbering ass anymore.” Lance stomped out of the library, in the direction of his bedroom. What a joke!

Lance undressed, and put on his own clothes, which were now dry and clean. He was so angry, that his fingers were shaking and lacing his pants was a struggle. “Who the hell does he think he is?” he yelled out, to no one but himself.

“Oh bla-bla-bla, I’m Keith, I like being an asshole for fun! You’re trying to show me kindness? Well, fuck you, you’re weak!” Lance said in a deeper voice, imitating Keith. He heard someone snicker, and turned around to find Pidge and Hunk standing by the door. 

“That’s pretty spot on,” Pidge said, adjusting her glasses. 

“Yeah well… I thought you said Keith was a good guy,” Lance said, looking at Hunk. “You were right about his honesty though.” 

Lance fastened his woolen blue cloak. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s up with him… Are you leaving?” asked Hunk, sounding a little sad. 

“I really can’t stay any longer. My boss will have my head… Besides, when the guy who let you in can’t stand you at all, it doesn’t feel right staying here.” He found his leather bag, hanging it over his shoulder. 

“I’m glad I got to meet you guys though,” he said with a small smile, heading out the door.

“Lance-” 

He just kept walking. It was painful leaving in this state. If he didn’t, what Keith said about his self-respect would be true. A guy like that didn’t deserve his time, or thoughts. 

* * *

Keith had fucked up. He  _ may  _ have been a little mean, not completely thinking through the consequences of his words. And now Lance was leaving, and Keith had very limited options. If Lance left, Keith would have to either kill him, or forcefully bring him back. Both of which would anger Shiro immensely. Angry Shiro was the most frightening thing to behold. And to be the subject of Shiro’s anger? Keith got chills.  _ Not happening _ . There was only one thing Keith could do, and that was change Lance’s mind.

Waiting by the front door, Keith heard the unmistakable stomps of an angry Lance coming down the stairs. 

“Out of my way, Mullet,” Lance simply said when he reached Keith. Keith didn’t move. In the next few minutes, he had to tread _very_ carefully.

“I want to apologize. I was being an idiot,” Keith said, genuinely.

“Oh, so you’re not still an idiot?” Lance asked, looking impatient.

Keith took a deep breath. He really had to swallow his pride for this one. 

“You’re… A sensitive person, and I don’t mean that in a negative way. You’re nice, and I guess the reason I’ve been reacting weirdly to that, is that I’m not very good at being… nice? I’m a private person, and trusting people does not come easy to me. I’ve found that being on the offense reveals who are trustworthy and not. Except that it usually ruins friendships with the ones who atcually are trustworthy… It’s kinda stupid,” Keith said. He felt so awkward, and didn’t know where to put his hands, or if he should look at Lance or not.

“That is  _ incredibly  _ stupid, how do you even make friends that way?” asked Lance.

Keith laughed nervously. “I guess I don’t.”

Lance didn’t seem as angry now. “Also, you’re not allowed to say I blabber too much. Not with that whole pity-party speech you just gave me,” he said, checking his nails as if talking to a peasant. 

Keith snickered at that. “Alright.” Then, Keith got an idea in how to turn the whole thing around. “I actually want to show you something. You’re a tailor right?” 

“Tailor apprentice- But yes! I am, actually,” Lance said, looking proud. 

“Follow me then.”

* * *

Lance was still a little mad at Keith, but his apology showed a new side of him that Lance didn’t know he had. He seemed genuine. Even if someone like him was stoic and cold on the outside, they could still have insecurities. Walking past the staircase, Keith led them into a hallway Lance hadn’t seen before. It was long and dark, with no windows. Passing several doors, they ended up at another spiral staircase. Reaching the top, there was only a single door in front of them.

“It might be a little dusty in there, none of us really have much need of this room,” Keith said opening the door. The metal hinges creaked loudly. Keith walked inside, and winced at the bright daylight coming from the windows. He closed a curtain making it a little bit darker. The room was small, smaller than Lance’s bedroom. The ceiling was full of cobwebs, and so were the corners and the various furniture. In the middle of the room was what Lance recognized as a workbench. On it was a couple of pin cushions, and boxes of different colored threads. 

“A seamstress lived here once, I think. There’s some stuff in the cupboard she left behind, if you want to check it out,”

The tall cupboard, even if covered in dust and cobwebs, was beautiful. It was painted blue, and decorated with flowers, leaves and vines. Lance opened it. Coats and dresses hung in one compartment, and another contained piles of the most beautiful fabric Lance had ever seen. The different patterns included silvers, golds, purples, vibrant blues, deep reds and a bunch of other colors that for even a tailor like his boss, were rare to come by.

“Keith. These are  _ amazing _ . It’s a crime that they’ve been abandoned, hidden away for no one to see,” Lance exclaimed. He ran his fingers over golden embossed swirls on a blue, beautiful piece of fabric. 

“You can have it. None of us know how to sew, so we don’t have much use of it. There’s also this thing-” Keith pulled the cloth off of a metallic machine standing in the corner. “- I don’t know what it is.” Lance walked over to it.

“No way. This is…” Lance examined the machine, recognizing a crank, and what was unmistakingly a needle. “It’s a sewing machine. These are incredibly rare. I’ve never seen one in person before.” 

“You’re welcome to try it out.” 

Lance examined the machine a bit more, trying to make sense of the mechanics. Eventually, he looked back at Keith. 

“Thank you for showing me this. This is beyond awesome.” Lance said. 

“So… Wanna bury the hatchet?” Keith asked, still looking slightly nervous.

Lance smiled softly. “Yeah.” 

  
  


After Keith had showed him what was basically a room full of treasure to Lance, he really couldn’t just leave it without playing around with it. In addition to the other things, Lance came upon several documents probably belonging to the seamstress. Diary entries, measurements, sewing patterns, logs. He was completely captivated by the room. It wasn’t until Lance had trouble reading the documents, that he realised it was getting dark. Lance had lost all track of time.

That’s how Lance ended up staying another night. Hunk, the sweetheart, cooked them another meal. Shiro told Lance they considered him part of the family by then, and he was welcome to stay for as long as he liked.  Lance wasn’t planning on it, yet something made him wanna stay the next day as well. And the next. Then another one. And another one after that. 

And so it went on, until one day, Lance came across something… odd. 


	5. The Seamstress' Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month staying in Malmora Manor, Lance comes across some interesting journal entries belonging to the seamstress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Get ready for angst! 
> 
> I wrote most of this chapter in the middle of the night, my roommate was out, and jesus christ writing this made me super paranoid. I had constant chills. I hope that doesn't set the bar too high lmao! As someone who usually doesn't scare easily, and finding it exciting and thrilling when I do get scared, I learned something new. No one is better at freaking me out, than me :) 
> 
> Song recs for this chapter:   
> \- Les Mémoires Blessées by Dark Sanctuary   
> \- Lose Your Soul by Dead Man's Bones
> 
> Enjoy!

A whole month had gone by since Lance had entered Marmora Manor. He found himself too occupied to think about the outside world. Not a single day went by where Lance felt bored. Despite the manor being quiet during daytime and looking abandoned from the outside, every room came to life at night. They had conversations, played games and had dinner parties. By himself, Lance would spend time in the sewing room or reading in the library.

Occasionally when he needed fresh air, he would go out in the garden which was just as impressive as the manor itself. There weren’t many plants at the time, since winter was right around the corner. What impressed Lance the most was the statues, tombstones, and the mausoleum, which stood right by the edge where the forest thickened. It was true that Lance was easily spooked, he’d never step foot out there during the night. The mausoleum called out to him. Maybe it was because Lance felt so connected to the manor, that he wanted to learn more about its former residents. Once, Lance touched the mausoleum doors, but the stone was so cold to the touch that Lance immediately pulled his hands back. After that, he didn’t touch them again, but his curiosity only grew stronger.

The sewing room had become almost like Lance’s own personal study. He cleaned the room, organized documents, books, materials, fabrics, tools, threads, sewed some new colorful curtains and made the room cozy and inviting. He even got the sewing machine working, and was figuring out how to use it. 

After thinking he had explored every nook and cranny of the room, one rainy day Lance found something new. Hidden underneath a bunch of fabrics, there was a chest filled with journals belonging to the seamstress. Most of the documents Lance had read so far were impersonal logs, not much revealing the seamstress’ personal life. Lance had just finished reading a book from the library, and thought the journals would be the perfect reading material.

Lance picked up a journal randomly, and sat down by his desk. He opened the book, and started to read the first entry. 

> _What a tiresome day it has been. The journey to Marmora Manor was longer than I expected. At least now I’m settled in, and can start sewing again. My workspace isn’t very large, but it was the only available room where I could work in peace. I wish I was with Howard… Soon. Soon he’ll come find me, and we can move into the city, maybe open a business and stay there. I think he would like that. I am sick of working for nobility, travelling from castle to castle. Soon, we’ll settle down and start the rest of our lives._

Lance flipped the page, skimming through entries until something caught his attention. A page was full of scribbles and ink spills. 

> _Howard… Isn’t himself anymore. I can tell. I don’t know what happened to him on his trip, but last time I saw him his eyes were not red. Where did his warm brown eyes go? Those eyes I love to gaze into? When he kissed me, his teeth cut my lip open, and as if driven mad with desire, he licked at the blood as it trickled down my chin. I was in shock. This is not my Howard. This is an impostor. A demon sent by Satan himself. A_ **_MONSTER_ ** _._

The last word was underlined several times, and circled. Lance felt chills go from the nape of his neck, creeping down his back. He flipped another page open, also covered in chaotic lines and shapes. The entries gradually stopped containing words, instead being replaced by nonsensical drawings. Some took the shape of terrifying monsters.

Lance shut the journal. He suddenly became aware that he was sitting in the room in which the seamstress went mad. She must’ve been, to create such horrible imagery? Lance felt as if he had committed a crime, reading something that was not meant for anyone’s eyes. Yet… His morbid curiosity wasn’t satiated. 

Lance opened the last page. This one was free of any drawings. 

> _Oh, Howie… You were taken from me too early. You didn’t deserve the fate you were given. I miss you so much. I miss your laugh. Your brown eyes. I miss accidentally stabbing you with needles, when adjusting your clothes. I miss our conversations about the future, about getting kids who would take care of us when we grew old. I miss you saying we would die when we were old and gray, in the warmth of our bed, in the warmth of our embrace. Your body died twice, but your true self died before I got to say goodbye. We were one soul separated into two bodies, and my soul died with you. Now it is time for my body to die as well. You have waited long enough. God be good, I will see you again in heaven. I will not succumb to the vampirism spreading. I will not rot, I won’t give them the satisfaction. Tonight, we shall meet again._

> _I love you. Yours truly, Anetta._

Lance didn’t realize he was crying until warm tears sank into the inked parchment. For a moment he could do nothing but let them fall, listening to the rain as he processed the words he just read. The seamstress, called Anetta, had a husband who then died. Twice? And it was too painful for her to live with, so she decided to kill herself? Lance went back to the chest, skimming through the rest of the diaries and checking dates to see if she wrote anything after that entry.

Unfortunately, she did not. Lance wiped away the last of his tears. What really happened? She mentioned red eyes… Was Howard related to Keith’s or Shiro’s ancestors, or was it all a coincidence? Shiro said it was genetics. How could Howard’s eyes simply _turn_ from brown to red? _I will not succumb to the vampirism spreading,_ Anetta had written. Vampirism...

Memories of his mother reading bedtime stories to Lance and his siblings appeared in his mind. Most were nice ones, fairy tales about princes and princesses. Occasionally she read scary stories, sometimes to punish Lance for not being inside before dark. One of those tales were about the vampire, a cannibalistic, blood-thirsty beast that took the shape of man. They lurked in the dark, stalking little children for the thrill before attacking. They were so fast, that children wouldn’t know what was coming for them until all they saw was glowing red eyes. 

The floor disappeared underneath him. The walls grew closer, the room started spinning. Lance retched, holding a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t vomit. When he opened his mouth again, he started hyperventilating. Lance had so many thoughts spinning in his head, but his body could only listen to one. _Get out. Get out. Get out._ This wasn’t happening. This could not be happening. It wasn’t true. 

Oh, but it was. The eyes, the teeth, the Antok situation, the odd books, the freaking “light sensitivity”! Things were starting to make sense. _Get out._ Lance ran down the stairs, through the dark hallway, and towards the manor entrance. When he reached the door, he put all his weight on it, but it didn’t budge. The same door he had clawed at trying to get in, he was now trying to escape. _Get out._ Lance turned around. He had to go through the garden.

No one had noticed him running yet, as he exited through the garden door. Outside the sky was dark, and the rain had turned to snow. _Run._ If he didn’t run, they would catch him. He thought about the bedtime story. So fast, children wouldn’t know what hit them until all they saw were red eyes. Lance ran. His body was on autopilot, as he made his way through the graveyard. One tombstone was too hidden too quickly, and when Lance noticed it, it was too late. He got his foot caught, causing him to tumble forward. Lance shrieked, terrified by the thought of stopping. He quickly got back on his feet. _Run!_

Lance set his sights on deep, dark forest. He had to go somewhere, anywhere but here. He ran as fast as he possibly could. Branches slapped him and scraped him, like arms trying to hold him back. Lance was breathing uncontrollably and loudly. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would break out of his chest. He kept running, until he got his footing wrong. His ankle got twisted, and down he fell. Lance let out a scream of pain. _No, no, no, no, no!_ He bit down on his lips, trying to shut himself up. _Don’t make a sound._ He tried getting back up, but his leg hurt too badly and he was so fatigued his muscles were screaming at him to lay still. Trying to control his breathing, Lance started listening to the sounds around him. An owl hooted somewhere from the trees. The leaves rustled in the wind. It was quiet. 

For a second, he allowed himself to rest against the cold, wet dirt, feeling the snow melt on top of his skin. Then he heard a branch snap. Lance stopped breathing. In a foolishly brave attempt, he turned his head. Standing far away was the dark figure of a man, with glowing red eyes. Lance completely froze up. The figure came closer. Lance felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. This was it. _Now it is time for my body to die as well._ The figure was much closer now. Lance’s tears pooled over, trickling down over the bridge of his nose and into the dirt. He started hyperventilating again, his breaths so violent his lungs hurt. His tears blurred his sight, causing the figure to spill into _pure red,_ until that was all Lance could see. _Red, red, red._

* * *

“Has anyone seen Lance today?” Hunk asked as he set the table for supper. Some of them were gathered in the dining room, playing a game of cards Pidge had invented. 

“He’s probably sewing or something,” Keith said, looking at his cards. 

“He missed dinner. He never misses dinner. Besides, he doesn’t like being alone up there when it gets dark. We should go get him,” Hunk said, worry in his voice. 

Keith put down a card, looking at Pidge sitting across him who reacted by scrunching her nose. Somewhere in the building, Keith thought he heard a noise, and instinctively raised his hand.

“Do you guys hear that?” he said quietly. The others stilled. It was a rhythmic sound, reminiscent of running. Keith concentrated his hearing. A creaky door was torn open. 

Shiro looked at Keith. “Lance.” 

Keith ran off first. It came from further back in the manor, it had to be the backdoor. On his way he heard Lance shriek. Entering the garden, he barely caught sight of Lance before he ran off into the forest. Keith ran after him. He was much quicker, and it wasn’t long until Keith saw him, falling to the ground. Lance screamed. Keith stopped in his tracks, when he caught the whiff of a dominating scent. _Blood._ It came off of Lance as cologne in the wind. Keith took a step forward, stepping on a branch. Lance turned his head towards Keith. Seeing the terrified expression Lance bore on his face, Keith screamed at himself to stop. But his body wouldn’t listen. He took another step. Lance had red scrapes on his face. Through the beige pants, Lance’s knee darkened with blood. _Oh… The sweet blood…_ It sung to him. Before he was aware of it, Keith was inches away from Lance, reaching out to him. But he never got to touch him. 

A force struck Keith’s side, sending him crashing into a nearby tree. Keith opened his eyes, and Shiro was pinning him down. Further back, Kolivan was picking up Lance. Keith started struggling against Shiro’s grip. 

“Keith, you can control this. I know you can,” Shiro urged, with determination in his eyes.

“That’s your friend, our friend. He needs our help right now. You don’t want to hurt him. Focus on your breathing. Remember what I used to tell you? Patience yields focus.” 

Kolivan disappeared towards the manor, the scent of blood going further and further away. Keith took a deep breath, and felt Shiro loosening his grip. 

“I… I almost… If you hadn’t interfered I would’ve…” Keith gripped his hair, burying his head between his legs. 

“I know. But that did not happen. It’s okay, Keith. Lance is safe.” Shiro sat down next to Keith, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. They sat there for a while, until Keith had completely calmed down. 

* * *

Lance woke up with a jolt. He opened his eyes, staring into the familiar ceiling of the bedroom he had slept in for the past month. Was he in hell? Was God punishing him? Maybe there was no God. Only demons and monsters. Lance looked around. His room was the same. He felt awful, but still, he felt alive. Trying to get up, Lance found that he couldn’t. His arms and legs were strapped to each bedpost. Trying to wiggle himself free, Lance moaned at the pain in his right leg. Right, he had twisted his ankle. The memory of last night flooded Lance’s mind, making his head ache. He had been taken. They had dragged him back to the manor, where the sick fucks would play with him like playing with food, before finally deciding to kill him. Lance felt his anxiety increasing. 

Someone opened the door, and Hunk came walking in. Hunk, Lance realised, must be human. That meant he was also in danger.

“Hunk it’s not safe here, you have to leave! They’re monsters! They feed on humans, Hunk! You still have a chance,” Lance whispered in urgency, in a brittle, croaky voice. 

Hunk looked at him with pity in his eyes. “Lance…” He started, sitting down on a chair next to Lance’s bed. “I promise it will make sense. We’ll explain everything,” he continued. 

“You…” Lance swallowed dryly. “You’re one of them?” he asked quietly. He felt his nose tingling, eyes starting to burn. 

“I… Yes. Well, I’m not, you know, a vampire... Yet. But I promise you, they are good people. They don’t feed on humans, they’re part of the-” 

_“Yet?”_ Lance interrupted. He felt sick to his stomach. A tear escaped his eye, followed shortly by more. Lance turned his head away from Hunk. He couldn’t stand it, Hunk’s gaze filled with pity and concern, as if Lance was his friend. 

_“Leave,"_ he said, his voice small and barely a whisper. Hunk left the room, leaving Lance alone, staring out the window looking at the snow slowly descending.

* * *

“He hates us.” Hunk came into the dining room where the rest of the residents had gathered, looking devastated. He sat down next to Pidge. 

“So, I guess it’s safe to say he knows?” Thace said. 

“Even someone as oblivious as him would know by now… I wonder what finally gave it away,” Pidge said. “The longer he stayed, the more likely he was to find out.” 

“He… He thought I didn’t know. He essentially told me to save myself. But then when I told him… He looked so betrayed.” Hunk’s voice was uncharacteristically fragile. Pidge gave him a reassuring hug. 

“Lance is just scared right now. He doesn’t know anything. One thing this proved is that he's not a spy,” Shiro said. 

“Even so, what do we do with him? We don’t have much choice but to keep him locked in. Honestly, killing him would be an act of kindness,” Ulaz offered.

Shiro drove a fist into the table, making everyone flinch. “We are NOT killing anybody. What would that make us? Zarkon would be laughing at us from his grave.” Shiro’s booming voice was bone-chilling. “He’s lived with us, talked with us, laughed with us and eaten with us for a month. Don’t tell me you don’t care for him. He’s one of us.”

Shiro continued. “What we need to do now is rebuild his trust. It will be time-consuming, and difficult. Pidge, Hunk… I want you to be the ones to see him. He won’t be scared of you. And eventually… Keith,” Shiro turned to Keith, who was standing shut-off from the conversation in a corner. He turned his head. 

“Me? I was about to kill him, Shiro, you saw it firsthand!” Keith shouted. Lance would never want to see Keith again after what happened in the woods.

“Stop thinking about that, it's over. You and Lance have grown close. You gave him some of the things that has brought him the most happiness here, not to forget that you were the one who let him in that night.” 

“I was also the reason Lance almost left.”

Keith walked out of the dining room, ignoring Shiro’s pleading stare. He was angry, furious actually, with himself. He had smelled a few drops of blood and lost all control. Keith had almost hurt someone he had considered his friend. He recalled Lance on the ground, his body shaking and blue eyes so wide and terrified. 

Keith was the cause of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have played Bloodborne, the phrase "Oh sweet blood, it sung to him" might look familiar :D So no I'm not the genius behind that, that would be Father Gascoigne!


	6. The Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lance's traumatic discovery, he feels deceived. Still, he has many questions and is aching to find answers. Keith feeling ashamed and remorseful, struggles with gaining the nerve to meet him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Are yall ready for a new chapter?! 
> 
> Last one was pretty dark and heavy, this one will be at least a little bit lighter :) 
> 
> I started writing this fic pretty much having no plan at all, but I'm starting to plan a bit more ahead, just so I don't suddenly feel stuck or like I have no direction to go in. It also helps my motivation stay up a bit as I'm ~depressed~  
> Writing is kinda therapeutic though. 
> 
> Music recs for this chapter:  
> Undisclosed Desires by Muse  
> No One's Here To Sleep by Naughty Boy and Bastille
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Soon, Lance was released from his restraints. For the next few days, Hunk and Pidge was with him at almost all times. They let him use the bathroom whenever, Hunk cooked food for him, and they made attempts at entertaining Lance. Lance wouldn’t have it. Most of the time he didn’t speak, he barely ate, and would only stare mindlessly at nothing. 

“Lance, buddy, you need to eat,” Hunk told him, looking at the untouched plate of food next to his bed. 

“I’m not hungry. And I’m not your buddy,” Lance answered, turning away.

“... You know, you’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. You coming here became a breath of fresh air for us. You might not believe it right now, but no one here wants to hurt you. If you gave us a chance to explain, you might change your mind,” Hunk said. 

“You’re hurting me by keeping me here, how am I supposed to believe you?” The words lingered in the air. 

“It’s a safety precaution. I’m sure it doesn’t feel like it… Truth is, there are someone out there who is a danger to us, and to you. Unhinged monsters who doesn’t hesitate or feel remorse. You might think Shiro and the others are monsters, but compared to them…” Hunk struggled to find the words. “Let’s just say you don’t ever want to find out what they’re like.” 

Lance stirred. “You’re trying to convince you’re the good guys. How can I trust you? For all I know you’re brainwashed, or being mind-controlled,” Lance sat up in the bed, looking at Hunk. 

“I guess it’s hard to know when there’s no objective source…” Hunk seemed deep in thought. “Actually… Wait here,” he said before getting up and leaving the room. 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Don’t got much choice do I…” he said to himself. 

Shortly, Hunk came back carrying a couple of books. He sat them down on Lance’s nightstand. Lance recognized some of them. 

“ _ The Blood Curse. _ That explains vampirism, the biology, the origin of it… All of that.  _ The Dark Ages: Zarkon’s Wrath. _ It won’t paint vampires in a positive light, but… It’s necessary to know about. And finally,  _ The Divide.  _ Much like humans, vampires also have different principles and ideologies. This explains a rather important divide, that’s particularly relevant for you to know about.”

Lance looked at the pile of books, then over at Hunk. “I hope you don’t expect me to read these all in the nearest days, I’m not that fast of a reader.” 

“Of course not… I’m not saying you should read them to respect us either. Read them for your own peace of mind, I know the situation you’re in is confusing and frustrating,” Hunk said, eyes all compassionate and soft. 

Lance wanted to yell, to toss the books at him, tell him he was the worst person on earth. He couldn’t. As much as he wanted to forget, he thought of Hunk before Lance made the discovery. They had been best friends, and Hunk had been the warmest out of anyone in the manor.

Lance picked up one of the books. “Guess I’ll take a look then,” he said. 

  
  


For the next few days, Lance spent all his time reading. He started with  _ The Blood Curse.  _

> _ The general vampire  _ _ [ˈvam-ˌpī(-ə)r], is the reanimated corpse of a human. Like the living, a vampire has thoughts and a functional body. Unlike the living, the vampire lacks human needs, and instead has one vital need. As a vampire was formerly dead, they need a way of replenishing their body with the thing they lack; blood. When turning, a vampire will grow fangs, giving the vampire a tool for easier collection and ingesting of blood. The ingested blood will run through the vampire’s veins, enhancing the vampire’s natural abilities and energizing them.  _
> 
> _ The blood is their lifeforce, and the effect blood has on vampires is stronger than any known drug. If a vampire goes without for blood for too long, their body will stop functioning, and they will go into a dormant state, having no way of waking up unless blood goes into their system. A vampire can never die of blood deficiency. A vampire ages extremely slowly, and there is no known example of a vampire dying of old age. They are therefore considered immortal, even if it is theoretically impossible. A vampire is not immune to death however. The most effective death for a vampire is by either fire, detachment of head, detachment of heart, a complete destruction of the body, or a wooden dagger to the heart.  _

Lance stopped reading, his head filled with new and shocking information. A vampire was once human, then  _ died _ and came back to life becoming close to immortal? Lance felt like he was reading some fiction novel, written by someone with an alarmingly vivid imagination. He kept reading about their enhanced abilities, how they were the most powerful at night, in darkness.  _ Hence the glowing eyes… _

Lance skimmed through most of it, until he found an interesting segment. 

> _ The leaves us the questions that remain; how did vampires come to exist, and how does vampirism spread? _
> 
> _ Few knows the exact date, year nor age vampirism originated. Is it a natural phenomenon, something that has always existed? No, most likely not. A myth, that is neither confirmed or denied, says that centuries ago a family was cursed by an evil magic. Magic that was meant to destroy the world. Unlike general vampires, this family could still produce offspring. The offspring, became a vampire like their creators. These vampires, called Galra, could make inferior general vampires by feeding humans their blood and killing them. The exact number of existing vampires is unknown, as they often seclude themselves from humans.  _

Lance closed the book, rubbing his forehead. So there were not only one, but two types of vampires. And magic was a thing, at least centuries ago… And vampires were created to destroy the world.  _ Great.  _

* * *

“He’s been reading non-stop. If I go into his room, he doesn’t know I’m there,” Hunk said.

“You were the one giving him the books in the first place,” mumbled Keith. He was sitting in the library with Pidge and Hunk, playing chess. 

“Was it a bad idea? Like, what if it makes Lance hate us even more,” Hunk continued, chewing on his lip. 

“You handed him a bunch of information he could spread to the public, no it wasn’t a bad idea at all,” Pidge said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Hunk groaned. 

“I’m sure it will be fine Hunk. I don’t think he would do that, even if he got the chance,” Keith assured, and moved one of his pawns. Pidge knocked it out with a bishop. 

“I think… I think you should see him, Keith. He hasn’t seen any of you in a week, it will only feed Lance’s opinion of you as monsters. I can’t convince him on my own, neither can the books,” Hunk said. 

Putting it that way, it made sense. Truthfully, Keith was scared. He was scared of losing control. He was also scared of Lance looking at him with contempt. 

“He’s not really hostile at all. And you’ve spent a lot of time with him, you know you can control yourself,” Hunk said, almost reading Keith’s mind. Keith sighed. He knew Hunk was right. 

  
  


Keith took a deep breath, and knocked on Lance’s door. It was late, but he didn’t think Lance was sleeping.

“Come in,” Lance said from inside. Keith opened the door slowly, not wanting to startle Lance. He was sitting in his bed, a book in his lap. His hair was slightly disheveled, and his blue eyes gleamed in the candlelight. Keith felt his pulse quickening. Lance’s expression changed as he realised it was him. Keith couldn’t read it. 

“... Hey Keith,” he said. Keith wasn’t expecting that. He expected him to shout, or maybe attack him, cry, or try running away. Lance’s voice wasn’t exactly light and upbeat though. He was cautious. 

“Hey. Um… How are you?” Keith asked, standing awkwardly by the door. 

Lance looked at him for a little while with big, judgemental eyes. “Seriously?”

“I mean, of course you’re not.. I just.. Umm, yeah that was a stupid question,” Keith looked down at his feet, rubbing the back of his head.  _ Idiot. _

Lance laughed, so unexpectedly that it threw Keith off. Keith looked at Lance, and his laugh faltered. Keith wanted to say, _ no, please keep laughing.  _ Instead, Lance looked away, nervously fiddling with the book. Maybe he was scared, after all.

Keith sat down on the chair. “Lance, I’m… So sorry,” he said, trying to catch Lance’s eyes again. Lance frowned, as if confused. 

“I must’ve terrified you, well I know I did. Your knee was bleeding and the scent...” Keith sighed. “There’s really no excuse. I lost control.” 

Lance looked up. “You were the one in the forest.” 

Keith’s eyes widened.  _ He hadn’t known? _

“I just saw a dark shape. Red eyes,” Lance said, his voice trembling.

Keith didn’t know what to say. Lance wasn’t hostile because he didn’t know it was Keith. Not because he was forgiving him. 

“What happened? I mean, I don’t have any fang marks or…” Lance asked, touching his throat as if he was looking for marks. 

“Shiro stopped me. Kolivan took you back here.” Keith’s throat felt dry, and every word was like sandpaper.  “It was a bad idea coming here, I’m sorry. I should go,” he quickly said, getting up. 

“If you go out that door, I’ll never forgive you,” Lance said coldly. 

_ What? _ Keith turned around. Lance was teary-eyed, brows furrowed and looking furious. 

“You don’t get to go until you’ve answered my questions. You don’t get to let me into this… freaking... vampire-infested castle, keep me in the dark about it, be rude to me, then become my friend before attacking me, and then  _ leave _ as if you don’t owe me an explanation?” Lance’s voice broke uttering the last words. 

Keith didn’t know what to do or say, he just stood there open-mouthed like a fool. 

“Sit the fuck down,” Lance ordered, fragility gone. Keith complied.

  
  


They spent the next hours talking. Well, Keith was talking. Lance asked questions, like how old he was and how he died. Keith had lived for 109 years, and was considered a pretty new vampire. An older vampire turned Keith, trying to recruit him for a vampire army. Shiro was a part of that army, and they deserted together. 

“I read about Zarkon’s dictatorship. It was one of his armies?” Lance asked. 

“Yes. We teamed up with other deserters and those who didn’t see eye-to-eye with Zarkon. They had the numbers, but… Shiro killed Zarkon, with a stake to his heart. Killing the leader was enough to stagger the war, but… We fear that it’s brewing again. Zarkon’s son, Lotor, is rising to power, and he does not share our beliefs,” Keith explained. 

Lance gazed cautiously at Keith again. “What exactly are your beliefs? I’ve read about the opposing political sides and their opinions on humans, but… It felt like I was reading some article about whether to keep pets on a leash or not.” 

Keith laughed, quickly stopping when he saw the serious look in Lance’s eyes. 

“You’re right. Completely right… Vampire politics do lack the humanitarian angle. Of course I can’t speak for everyone, but I think all of us here think that humans aren’t inferior to us. We were all human once, and forgetting that is forgetting a vital part of yourself. We may have already died, but we’re breathing, we’re thinking and moving. Without humanity, we think and act without empathy.” Keith took a break, staring at the lit candle creating dancing shadows on the walls. 

He looked up at Lance. “Losing grip of empathy is horrifying.” 

Lance tilted his head, as if he didn’t understand it.

“When you stop caring, there is nothing to live for. What’s the point of being immortal when you have nothing to live for?” Keith asked, rhetorically. 

“I don’t think I could bare it,” Lance whispered. 

_ Neither could he. _

“I care about you, Lance.” Keith blurted out. Lance’s bright eyes widened. “Well, uh, I care about you and other humans. Humanity as a whole,” Keith quickly said, correcting himself. 

Lance scoffed. “And here I thought I was special,” he said, looking away with his nose pointed high.

Keith smiled. “You are…” In fact, he was extraordinarily special. 

* * *

After the long conversation with Keith that lasted almost until morning, Lance was starting to feel more secure. He still felt lied to and deceived,  _ but _ he was starting to understand the vampires’ point of view. Keith didn’t look at Lance like he wanted to kill him. Which made the fact that Keith was the mystery shape even more surprising. 

And hearing Keith’s backstory made Lance feel kind of sorry for him. An orphan struggling to make a life for himself, who then got his mortal life stolen from him? It was grim. As much as being immortal sounded cool, it must’ve been awful as well. Watching your friends and family get old and die, as you never aged a day… Lance didn’t want to think about it. Imagining himself in that position, watching his niece and nephew die before him? _Nope. Nope, nope nope, not gonna think about it._

His friendships with Hunk and Pidge were slowly being rebuilt. He felt kinda bad of going off on Hunk. While everyone had in some way deceived Lance, Hunk was not to blame for it. Lance had told him so, and Hunk had started crying, pulling him into a hug that nearly strangled him. Okay, so Hunk was  _ sort of _ trying to kill Lance, but it was all in the act of love. 

It didn’t take long before Lance left his bedroom. Having only the bathroom and bedroom as space, was starting to make him go mad. He decided that he was ready to move around, and face the others as well. 

After a hot, bubbly bath that left Lance feeling replenished and glowing, he made his way towards the dining room. He was wearing a blue silk robe he had sewn himself, that was the perfect garment to wear on a spa day. 

Lance wasn’t really expecting to see a table full of vampires when it wasn’t even dinner time yet. In fact, vampires didn’t need food, he remembered. Yet, it was what greeted him as he entered the dining room. Lance stilled, and everyone turned their heads to look at him. 

“Lance!” Shiro said, ecstatically. Lance muttered a quiet ‘hello’ in response. Keith looked around at the others. “We can leave, we don’t have to be he-” 

“No, no! It’s fine. I-I wanted to see you guys anyway. I’m not scared or anything,” Lance said, feigning confidence. Maybe he was a little bit nervous. The table started buzzing with murmurs of things like: ‘oh no, no, of course not’, ‘we didn’t mean to imply’ and a few ‘it’s good to see you’. Lance smiled at that, finding their awkwardness endearing. They certainly didn’t act like blood-thirsty vampires, well, most of the time. 

Hunk and Pidge came walking in from the kitchen, their eyes lighting up when they saw Lance. “Hey buddy!” Hunk said, sitting down by the table. 

“Hey! What do you think of my new robe?” Lance asked, giving a twirl before sitting down next to him. Hunk covered his eyes. 

“It’s too powerful for my virgin eyes…” he murmured. Lance scoffed and punched him in the arm. “Shut up! And don’t lie,” he said laughing. Further behind Hunk, Lance locked eyes with Keith, who immediately looked away. Huh. 

“I’m not!” Hunk whispered. “I’m saving myself for marriage." Pidge overhearing, started snickering. “Dude, propose to Shay already,” she said. 

Lance gasped. “Who is Shay ?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Hunk. 

“Oh, just this super hot vampire chick Hunk is so madly in love that he wants to die for her,” Pidge said. 

Wait, what?

“H-hold up! You want to turn because of her?” Lance asked. Hunk nodded, looking completely genuine. 

“Oh wow. That’s really loving someone, huh,” Lance said. 

He thought of Anetta, who couldn’t live without her husband.  Lance wondered if he’d ever get the chance to love that strongly. 

While they were talking about Hunk's love life, Shiro cleared his throat, making Lance turn his attention to him. In his hand, he was holding an opened letter. Everyone waited patiently for him to talk. 

“We’ve received an invitation to a ball hosted at the Embassy, by Princess Allura herself.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cannot write about vampires and not have some sort of extravagant ball or party. Sorry, I don't make the rules. Hope you guys are excited!
> 
> Also, I have been wondering, do you guys prefer longer chapters, or do you like this length? I've been wondering about maybe making them longer, but that will also make updates less frequent. Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	7. The Palace Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew heads out on a journey towards the Embassy, with an interesting encounter along the way. When reaching the palace, Lance meets Princess Allura for the first time.

“Wait, did I hear you correctly? A ball?” Lance asked, eyes huge and hopeful. 

“Yes, Lance,” Shiro said. 

“Hosted by a princess?! No freaking way!” Lance got up, feeling his body start to vibrate with anticipation. 

“Uh, before you get too excited… It’s really not safe for you to go there-” Shiro started explaining, and Lance wanted none of it. 

“Nope, no, I have been cooped up in here for far too long. I have  _ dreamt _ about going to a ball my  _ entire _ life, you can’t crush my lifelong dream Shiro, nu-uh! You guys owe me,” Lance said, his voice dark and deadly serious while pointing at everyone sitting around the table. 

“We do actually owe him,” Hunk mumbled, getting a stern look from Shiro. 

“It could be very dangerous. If the Galra shows up, things can go south very quickly,” Kolivan said. 

Lance started feeling more and more irritated. “If you guys really want to convince me you’re the good guys, you’d let me come. Besides, wouldn’t I be more vulnerable being here alone than there with you guys?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, Lance, it's a huge risk…” Shiro was still hesitant, but wavering. Lance could work with that.

“Okay well... Keith will be my bodyguard! Right?” Lance looked over at Keith with pleading eyes, who looked like he didn't want anything to do with the discussion. 

“Uhhhh…” 

“Pretty pleaseee,” Lance made his voice as sweet as he possibly could. Lance saw Keith’s resistance, and pulled his last card.

“Think of it as penance, for the… Incident,” he said, his voice not so sweet now. His eyes locked with Keith’s. He could tell it affected him, by the way his eyes widened with shame. It didn’t feel good, guilt-tripping Keith like that, but it was necessary.

Keith shifted his attention from Lance to Shiro. He cleared his throat. “I’ll watch over him,” Keith said. His voice was monotone, but Lance could tell by his eyes that we was sad. _Why are you feeling sorry Lance?!_

Shiro seemed deep in thought, before releasing a defeated sigh. “Fine. You can come, but before that we need to go over a few important things,” he said. 

“YES! Yes, yes, yes, I won’t let you down Shiro, I’ll be at my best behaviour!” Lance squealed, turning to Hunk and Pidge, looking almost as excited as him.

Lance barely caught Shiro taking a nervous breath and saying: “It’s not  _ your _ behaviour I’m worried about…” 

  
  


The next days were the busiest and most stressed Lance had ever been. Shiro had gone over the details, explaining how almost everyone at the ball would be a vampire. Most of them shared their ideologies, including the princess herself who - to Lance’s surprise - was in fact, an actual vampire princess. Chances would be high that the Galra, like Lotor, would also be there, as parties were supposed to be pure entertainment and a chance of peacemaking.

Lance wasn’t worried. They would all watch out for him, and if most of the ones there thought fondly of humans, there really wouldn’t be an issue at all. Besides, Keith would be his own personal bodyguard, he was gonna be just fine. There were much more important things to worry about, like tailoring an outfit fit for a royal ball, in four days! The clock was ticking, and Lance had barely any time at all. 

Lance entered Anetta’s sewing room for the first time since the discovery. He remembered feeling the room spinning and falling underneath him. Anetta’s journals were scattered on the floor, like Lance had left them. _That was over now._ He took a deep breath, and put them back in the chest. He dusted off the sewing machine, found the fabric and threads he knew he wanted to use, and started sketching out a pattern. Time to get to work. 

* * *

Keith was tapping his foot, waiting by the carriage. 

“He’s so slow,” he muttered to himself. He really didn’t want to be Lance’s babysitter during the entire trip, but he did owe it to him. Hearing rattling and huffs coming from the front door, he saw Lance struggling to carry a chest way too heavy for him. Keith sighed.

“Why are you bringing so much stuff?” he asked, taking the chest from him and carrying it like it was air. Lance looked at him with wide eyes, mouth open like an o. 

“We’re going to a ball? Hello? And I’m meeting a princess! I have to look incredibly dashing, and that requires work and products. Not everyone can have immortal, non-aging skin like you, much to my despair,” Lance said. 

Keith smirked, putting the chest with the rest of their things on the cart. He turned to Lance, moving closer with his brows furrowed.

“Is that a… pimple? I don’t know Lance, I think that angry, red giant is gonna need a miracle." 

Lance gasped loudly, his hand flying to his chest and hovering over his heart. 

“That is a serious accusation Keith! Take it back! My face was spotless this morning, don’t lie to me,” he said, starting to feel his face for bumps anyway. 

Keith smiled, feeling satisfied.

“Get in, you’ve made us wait long enough already,” he said, opening the carriage door. 

“Thank you, peasant,” Lance said, putting on a posh accent. Keith rolled his eyes. 

With Lance, Hunk and Pidge in the carriage, and the others on horseback, they started on their journey towards the Embassy. 

  
  


Having ridden for nearly an entire day with the sky darkening, they decided to set up camp near a river. The air was cold, but the snow had not settled yet. Hunk was preparing a campfire, and Keith was ready to go hunting with the others. 

“Grab me some rabbits while you’re at it, okay?” Hunk asked.

“Sure thing."

“Wait, where are you going?” Lance came from the direction of the river, drying his hands with his shirt. 

“Hunting,” answered Shiro. Lance looked puzzled for a moment, but suddenly realized. 

“Oooh, right. I forgot. Um, just to be clear… Hunting animals right? Like, four-legged creatures, or birds or like... bugs?” he asked.

“Yes, Lance, just animals. And no bugs, ew. Not many humans anyway wandering the vast forests at this time. Except maybe lunatics like you,” Keith said, a smile on his face.

Lance scoffed. “Hey! I was lost, okay? And dying, mind you,” Lance whined, crossing his arms.

“If that’s what you say,  _ drama queen,” _ teased Keith. 

Shiro clapped his hands. “Alright, enough bickering you two. If anything happens, call out okay? We won’t be too far away,” he said looking at Lance, who nodded.

“Alright Keith, let’s get going.” 

The thrill of the hunt was something special, sometimes even more so than feeding. It was this primal force that tore away all of Keith’s worries, inhibitions and demands of himself. It was his body moving on it’s own, pushing gravity’s limitations, simply following his nature. Hunting with his pack was even more invigorating, sharing the hunger, the anticipation. They made each other push harder and run faster, always trying to beat each other to a prey. 

Keith was younger than all of them, and he knew that today he’d get the first prey. He was running across the ground, running through branches and bushes that snapped coming into contact with him. Feeling a presence on his side, Keith saw Thace nearing his side. Thace threw him a competitive smirk. Oh, he could try all he wanted. Keith accepted the challenge.

Further in the distance, he felt the beat of a tiny heart. He heard the thumps, he could feel them pulsating through the soft ground underneath his feet. Exactly what he was waiting for. Thace seemed to pick it up as well, closing the distance between him and Keith.  _ Not today, old man. _ Keith picked up his speed, throwing himself up from the ground and closing his hand around a thicker branch, thrusting himself forward. The thrust gave him enough power to jump over a shortcut, making better time. 

For a few seconds he basked in the small victory, but shortly Thace was catching up on him. The tiny heart was closer now, beating nervously. Keith looked over at his side, seeing Thace pulling up next to him. This was the part where the play-by-the-rules vampires separated from the play-by-dirty-tricks ones. Keith slammed into Thace’s torso with a grunt, sending him in high speed down a creek. Keith was the latter. 

“Keith, you’re such a little shit!” He heard from down the creek. He smiled devilishly to himself.

The heartbeat was so close now it was ringing in Keith’s ears.  _ There. _ The poor white rabbit was so visible against the bare, green moss. _ No snow to save you now. _ Not that it would’ve mattered. Keith lunged towards the rabbit, catching it in a hop. Feeling it squirm in his grip, Keith swiftly broke the rabbit’s neck. It stilled in his hands, and Keith bit into it, feeling the sweet blood fill his mouth and warm his veins. 

* * *

It was completely dark by the time they got back. Pidge and Lance had found sticks they could use to roast rabbits on, and were now waiting by the campfire. They heard the snap of a branch, and turned around, thinking it was Shiro and the others.

It wasn’t. 

“Oh my, what do we have here,” a smooth, female voice said. A blonde woman stepped forward, followed by a man behind her. Their eyes were red. 

“Three little humans, all alone in the middle of nowhere.”

Lance felt his heartbeat quickening. 

“I know you,” Pidge piped up. “You’re Nyma and Rolo. You guys stole some important confidential documents from us, not too long ago,” she accused. 

The guy, Rolo, scratched his chin. “Hmm… Oh, that was yours? Our mistake, sorry,” he said, with a grin, definitely not feeling sorry at all. 

“What did you do with them, huh? Sold them to the Galra?” Pidge asked. 

Nyma shrugged. “We sold them to someone. Where they go after that, we frankly don’t care about. What I’m more curious about however, is this quivering new human you’ve got there. Is he a new family member? Wants to turn? Or maybe he’s lunch," she said, her voice turning dark.

Her wicked grin sent shivers down Lance’s spine. Yet, he refused to be so easily intimidated. 

_ “Lunch? _ If I was a meal, everyone knows I’d be dessert!” he spat. 

Nyma and Rolo chuckled. 

“Give us a taste, we’ll decide if you’re sweet enough,” Nyma said, and opened her mouth revealing sharp fangs.

Okay, that was  _ freaky. _

“Back the fuck off, if you don’t want your heart ripped out,” a gravelly voice said. Lance recognized it as Keith’s.

He was standing behind the pair, a couple of rabbits hanging over his shoulder. His eyes gleamed red. His body language was intimidating, he looked like he was ready for a fight whenever. Lance realized he had just fed.  _ He’s probably high on blood.  _

“How charming, been hunting I see? I guess bunnies makes an alright appetizer, when you’ve got such a _fine_ meal waiting for you here,” Rolo said. 

Keith grabbed Rolo’s collar. 

“This is my last warning. Get the fuck away, or you’ll have to deal with us.” Keith nodded in the opposite direction. Nyma and Rolo turned their heads, seeing the others who had returned. Everyone was buzzing in the afterglow of the hunt. 

“Hm… Very well. I guess we’ll have a run in at the ball, anyway. Let’s meet again, sweetie,” Nyma said, casting a last look at Lance, winking at him. 

Lance felt sweat run down his back.  _ Let’s not. _

In the blink of an eye, Nyma and Rolo dashed off, leaving them alone.

“Ugh, they make nothing but trouble,” Keith mumbled, sitting down next to Lance. With brute force, he started skinning the rabbit. Lance looked away.

“Dude, you really had to do that right in front of my face?” Lance asked.

“What? It’s your food. I already drained it and everything.”

Lance stared at him in disbelief, before giggling. Okay, that was a little funny. Vampire puns he could live with. 

After skinning the rabbit, Keith skewered it on Lance’s stick, propping it up against the campfire. 

"Here, you can use this. For your dresses, or whatever you like making," Keith said, handing Lance the white fur. 

Little bit morbid, maybe, but it was a cute gift, kind of. "Thanks," Lance said. 

“Look, there are gonna be a lot of morally ambiguous people at the ball, like Nyma and Rolo. There’s also gonna be downright evil people. Those that will take one look at you, and then before you know it, you’re dead. Stick with me, don’t interact with anyone, and you’ll be fine,” Keith said. 

“Don’t interact with anyone? Okay, party-pooper. If you wanted me to yourself all night, you could’ve just asked me out as a date, jeez,” Lance said, turning the rabbit over. 

“D-Date?! I wasn’t… Just do what I say, I’m your bodyguard, as you requested,  _ Lance,”  _ Keith said. 

Lance thought he could see a faint blush on Keith’s cheeks, but didn’t think anything of it. When the rabbit was properly roasted, Lance took a bite, with Keith looking at him curiously. 

“What? You want some?” Lance asked with his mouth full. 

“No, I’ve had my fill, I was just… Is it good?” 

Lance shrugged. “It’s okay. I’ve had worse… And I’ve had better. My mom cooks a mean rabbit stew,” he said, feeling the fond but choking heart ache rise in his chest. What would his mother say, if she saw him making friends with vampires? He’d rather not think about it. 

Instead he looked over at Keith. ”I’m sorry, you grew up without parents. I guess I should consider myself lucky. I have the best family in the world.”

Keith smiled. “It’s okay. I found Shiro, and the others. They’re my family now. I… I do hope you get to see them soon,” he said, poking at the fire with a stick.

“Would you let me?” Lance said quietly.

Keith looked up at Lance. 

“Would you let me see them, even when I know your secrets?” Lance asked, looking into Keith’s eyes. They shared a quiet moment.

“... Yeah. I would,” Keith whispered. Lance believed him. 

Lance lowered himself, until he was staring up into the endless sky. It was full of twinkling stars. 

“Hey, Keith? Know much about space?” he asked.

Keith followed Lance’s lead, lying down next to him. 

“A little bit. I’ve read Galilei and Copernicus’ theories. It’s interesting to learn about,” Keith answered.

“But, do you know the name of  _ that _ constellation?” asked Lance, pointing his finger towards a specific area of stars. 

Keith shook his head.

“That’s Leo, the lion. It’s my star sign…”

Lance and Keith talked into the night. Hunk and Pidge had gone to sleep, and Lance and Keith were the only ones left by the campfire, which had now turned to embers. They talked about astronomy, and they recognized constellations and planets, sometimes naming their own. 

“Look at that one, doesn’t it look like a mouth with two fangs?”

“No way, Lance.” 

“It does! I’ll name it Keith’s Pointy Utensils,” Lance said, earning a bark of laughter from Keith. 

They continued until Lance felt his eyelids getting heavy. While Keith was talking about some way-out-there crazy theory, Lance closed his eyes, falling half-asleep. 

In a dazed state, he felt himself be picked up and carried, before being put in the carriage next to a snoring Hunk. 

“Goodnight, Keith,” Lance mumbled, eyes still closed.

“Night, Lance.” 

  
  


Lance was  _ ecstatic. _ He had thought Malmora Manor was impressive, but this… He was speechless. The palace was huge, and much brighter than the manor. The windows were tall and extravagant, the stonework was almost glimmering in the bright sun. 

“Let’s get the fuck inside before this headache kills me,” murmured Keith under his dark cloak. The rest of the vampires agreed in unison. 

When they approached the huge doors, the gate automatically opened, revealing a just as bright hallway. Statues, like the ones in the manor, stood lined up against the walls. The sound of their shoes echoed in the long hallway. Looking more closely at the wall, Lance could see his own diffused reflection. It made him look sparkly and glamorous. He was already in love with this place.

At the end of the hallway, a figure stood waiting for them. Her skin was dark and smooth, her red eyes gleamed brightly, and her hair was like silver. She bore a simple, but elegant tiara. Lance couldn’t do anything but stare. 

“Friends! How good to see you again,” she said with a smile on her face.

“Princess Allura, thank you for your invitation,” Shiro said, bowing his head. The rest of them followed. 

“Oh it’s my pleasure. Can’t host a ball without my dearest friends, can I?” She quickly scanned the group, until her gaze landed at Lance. He felt his heart rate pick up. 

Allura slightly tilted her head. “Well, there’s a new face. This must be Lance, I presume?” she asked. 

_ She knew his name?  _

“Umm, yes your majesty, your excellency, m-my princess,” Lance stammered, feeling his cheeks getting warmer. He swallowed thickly.

“I must say, you are… The most beautiful entity, I have ever seen, princess,” Lance said feeling courageous, bowing his head again. 

The princess giggled, and Lance heard the others snicker as well. 

“Oh, my. Thank you for your kind words, Lance. And please, call me Allura,” she said, smiling warmly at Lance who could only blush furiously in response. 

_ Already on first name basis!  _

Allura showed them to their rooms, and let them rest for a while after their journey. Lance had hoped he’d get a tour of the palace, but after his rest he saw the vampires hurry off somewhere. What were they doing without him? 

He checked Pidge’s room and Hunk’s, and both of them were napping. Lance didn’t want to disturb them. He went back to his room, walking around feeling restless and bored. 

For the first time in a while, Lance was alone. It was the perfect opportunity to explore! This place had to have a whole bunch of interesting secrets. After his time at Malmora, he had become pretty good at uncovering secrets. Marching out of his room, Lance bumped into a figure with a head of thick black hair. Keith. 

“Going somewhere?” Keith asked. Lance scoffed.

“Damn it... Where are the others?” he asked.

“In a meeting.”

“Well? Shouldn’t you be as well?” 

“I should, but thanks to you I have other duties. So deal with it,” Keith said, impatiently tapping his foot. 

Lance stared at him. “What are they talking about?” 

Keith shrugged.

“Come on, I know you know!” Lance whined. 

“Look, it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Keith answered. 

_ So. Frustrating.  _

“You guys are idiots for keeping secrets from me. It went so well last time, right?” Lance mumbled. 

Keith sighed. 

“Honestly, I don’t know much about it either. Allura called the meeting. It’s probably just, safety precautions or something.” 

Lance yawned. “Bore. Well, I’m not staying here. This place is a diamond, and I’m gonna excavate it,” he said, walking off. 

Keith couldn’t protest, and only followed after Lance. 

  
  


After walking around in various halls and rooms, getting lost more than once, they entered what could only be the throne room. It was huge. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, decorated with crystals, spreading sunlight all over the marbled walls and floor. It created rainbows, making the white room more colorful. 

The throne was in the far end of the room. They approached it. It was also carved from marble, but was rougher than the mirror surface of the walls and floors. The handles were carved like lions. And above the throne, hung a banner. A pink flower against a blue background. _Must be Allura’s sigil._

“I’ve never seen something so beautiful,” Lance said, looking around once more. A few people in the throne room had started preparing the room for the ball, setting up chairs and tables, and hanging up garlands and lanterns. 

“I’ve been here quite a few times, but yeah it’s stunning. I don’t often see it during daytime though, it’s so bright here,” Keith said, rubbing his eyes.

“How come Allura doesn’t mind the brightness?” Lance asked.

“That’s because I’m not completely the same as Keith, and the others,” a voice said. Lance turned around, standing face to face with the mind-blowingly gorgeous princess.

“Aren’t you a vampire?” Lance asked, curiously.

“I am. However, I was not turned. I was born a vampire,” she said, still smiling, standing up straight, with her hands in front of her. Like a queen. 

“Wait, are you… Are you Galran?” Lance asked, and immediately regretted it as her smile fell, and eyes widened. 

“No. In some ways, I relate to Galrans, but I’d say we’re more… Distant relatives that  _ really _ don’t like each other much,” she said, making a grimace. 

“Walk with me, Lance.” Allura cast Keith a look, and he stayed behind. 

They walked slowly, next to one of the walls. Allura was looking at the paintings hanging on the wall, before stopping in front of a specific one.  When Lance looked at it, he immediately felt homesick. The sea was azure blue. The sky was clear. And the cliff were of white stone, and the hills of green grass. 

“Altea,” Lance said quietly. He could almost hear the seagulls, feel the sea breeze on his skin, hear the laughter of his siblings laughing. His mother singing. His father making bad jokes. 

“Yes, that’s right. We have something in common Lance. We’re both Altean,” Allura said. 

Lance looked at her, as if seeing a long lost relative for the first time. 

“It’s been a while, though, since I was there. But I can imagine it looks much the same,” she continued, reaching for the painting.

“It’s exactly like that,” Lance said. 

“One day I’ll tell you all about Altea’s history. It’s a long story, so it will have to wait until a day where we don’t have to prepare for a ball,” she said, giving Lance a bright smile. “And you’ll  _ have _ to tell me about your life in Altea!” she added as she clapped her hands. 

“Of course!” 

* * *

After Lance had talked with Allura, Keith took him back to his room. He was about to leave, when Lance called out to him. 

“Wait,” he said. “Actually, I have something for you. Before I show you, promise me you wear it tonight.” 

Lance was giving Keith a hopeful look. 

“Should I be scared? What is it?” Keith asked. Lance scoffed, obviously feeling offended. 

“No! You should be excited. Just, promise me Keith!” 

Keith took a deep breath, trying to think if Lance was gonna pull some kind of prank. 

“Alright, fine. I promise I’ll wear it tonight,” he said. 

Lance’s smile widened. He giddily skipped over to the chest he brought with him, before turning to Keith. 

“Close your eyes!” he commanded. 

Keith closed his eyes, and heard the chest open and Lance rummaging through fabric.

“Okay, now you can see,” Lance said. 

Keith opened his eyes. Lance was holding up a doublet and a cape. The cape was of black velvet, simple but mysterious. The doublet was a wine red, dazzled with gold buttons and a gold pattern that glimmered when caught in the light. 

“I figured it would suit you… Nothing  _ too _ much, but a little bit of drama at the same time. Kind of like you,” Lance explained. He looked nervously up at Keith. 

“Do you like it?” 

Keith looked at Lance and a possessiveness fell over him, like a dark cloud of desire. 

“You made this... for me?” he asked, as if there was no way it was true. 

Lance nodded. “Yeah. Your clothes must be a hundred years old, it was about time you got something new,” he chuckled. 

Keith smiled. He really made something for him, and him alone. It filled Keith with great pride.  __

“I don’t know what to say, Lance… Of course I love it. I’ll be honoured to wear it tonight. Thank you,” he said. Lance blushed, and Keith hoped it wasn’t his imagination.

“Also, I’m not dramatic, that’s you,” Keith added. 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Okay mr. I’ll-rip-your-heart-out. Clearly It’s just me.” 

So  _ maybe _ Lance had a point. 

Lance handed over the garments, before shoving Keith gently out the door. “I’m glad you like the clothes, now get going because I have  _ a ton _ of preparations to do and very little time.” 

Keith turned around. “Again, thank you Lance. You’re an amazing tailor,” he said. 

Lance smiled brightly and looked down at his feet. “Well, I hope it fits.” 

“See you tonight, Lance,” Keith said. 

“Yeah, see you tonight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand the ball is so close now! I'm very excited about writing the next chapter, I'm a huge sucker for fancy parties, masquerades, dances etc in fanfics!


	8. The Marvelous Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event Lance has been anticipating is finally here, an extravagant ball filled with dancing and dramatics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this chapter I got it done pretty quickly ;)) If you want to, you can check the end notes for links to some inspiration for a few of the outfits! Creating a universe is SO much fun for me, and most of the fun isn't even actually writing but imagining and being creative in other ways as well. 
> 
> Part of that is making a moodboard for the fic which you can find here! (also feel free to msg me if u have questions or want to talk!)  
> https://eir-the-forester.tumblr.com/post/190613280868/klance-aesthetic-vampire-au-for-the-fic-im
> 
> As for that complete ball immersion, here are some song recs! All can be found in the fic playlist :)   
> Cemetary Waltz - Two Steps From Hell  
> The Vampire Masquerade - Peter Gundry  
> A Vampire's Heart - Peter Gundry  
> Tonight Ve Dance - Peter Gundry  
> The Fire Dancer - Peter Gundry  
> Midnight Waltz - Adam Hurst
> 
> And that was that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! <3

Lance looked at himself in the mirror. It was a strange experience. His garments fit perfectly. Not a single seam was loose. He wore clothes fit for a prince. The doublet was royal blue velvet, embroidered with golden silk in a swirly pattern. His breeches were navy, and less decorated. He wore the black boots Shiro had given him, but embedded each with a single blue gem he had found in the sewing room. It made the look complete. Lance made sure to straighten out any creases that had formed. He touched his hair, arranging it the way he wanted. It was freshly washed, and smelled of citrus. There were few flaws in his reflection. Yet, Lance felt out of place. 

He used to be a farmer, a country boy from what nobles would call a ‘peasant’ family. And here he was, dressing up for a ball hosted by a princess in a castle. It was a dream come true, but something about it didn’t sit right by Lance. Had he earned any of this himself? He made the outfit, sure, but from resources gifted to him by Keith. Shoes gifted to him by Shiro. He smelled of expensive soap, not belonging to him. He had lived in privileged conditions, under someone else’s roof for the last two months. Eaten food he hadn’t cooked or paid a single coin for himself. The realization felt like knives to his heart. If he kept living a life like that, he would become a fraud…

A knock to his door interrupted his thoughts. 

“Lance? You ready?” 

Keith. Lance could think about all that later. Tonight, he was gonna have fun. 

Lance opened the door, coming face to face with Keith. His black hair was mostly slicked back, except for a few strands of hair. Lance felt the tips of his ears burn. It made him look a little older, older than his usual forever 20-year old self. When he caught himself staring for a little too long, he quickly regained focus. Except Keith was staring just as much. 

Lance smirked.

“Close that mouth Keith, you’re gonna catch a fly,” he said. Keith snapped out of it. 

“I can’t blame you, I know I look good,” Lance said, brushing a hand through his hair. 

“You look amazing, Lance. I mean, you always do. You look beautiful,” Keith said, never breaking eye contact with Lance. 

Keith’s straight-forwardness made something in Lance's stomach stir.  _ He had called him beautiful.  _ No one had ever called him beautiful, besides from his own family. 

“Thank you, Keith. Umm… You look very handsome. I like your hair,” Lance said. 

“Oh, thanks,” Keith said, flustered and nervously touching a strand of hair. 

“The clothes seem to fit, how do they feel?” 

“Oddly enough, this is the most comfortable formal attire I’ve ever worn. They fit perfectly.”

In addition to the doublet and cloak, Keith paired it with some elegant black pants and shoes. And on his hands, he wore black silk gloves. 

“So what do you say, Keith? Ready to blow the stockings off of everyone?” Lance asked.

Keith smiled. “Never been more ready.” 

He reached his arm out to Lance. Lance looped his own through his, and together they walked towards the throne room. 

  
  


A dramatic and dark piece of music resonated through the ballroom at their arrival. Lance had imagined more upbeat lute music for a ball, but instead an ominous orchestra of violins, accordions and an organ played. Vampires really were creatures of the night, after all. 

Entering the room, Lance was in trance at how the darkness of night had transformed the throne room. The lit lanterns, strung from the ceiling, shined like stars. Through the windows, the moonlight casted shadows in the room. A mysterious mist clung to the floor, making it look like the guests were dancing on clouds. Tables of mostly drinks and some foods stood lined up off to the side. Some goblets filled with wine were stacked on top of each other, creating impressive towers. The room was already filled with guests, but scanning the crowd Lance couldn’t find anyone familiar. 

“Wanna go get drinks?” he asked Keith. 

“Sure.”

They maneuvered through the crowd, reaching a table with a fountain of red wine. So fancy. Lance grabbed a cup, about to pour himself some of it, but Keith grabbed his arm.

“Lance, do you know what that is?” he asked.

Lance furrowed his brows. “Wine?” 

“Partially. It’s mixed with blood,” Keith explained. 

Oh. 

“I guess that makes sense, being intended for vampires and all,” Lance said. 

He still  _ really _ wanted some wine. 

“I mean, you can try it if you want to. Blood isn’t bad for you or anything. But the wine is very strong though, as it’s less effective on us. So, you know, don’t have too much,” Keith said, grabbing his own goblet and filling it. 

Lance did the same. He wasn’t a loser, he could fit in with them just fine. He took a small sip. The taste immediately made his nostrils burn. It tasted richer and much, much stronger than any wine he had tasted. 

“Um, Keith…” He started, lowering his goblet. 

“Where did the blood come from?” 

Keith rubbed the back of his head. “Shit, should’ve probably told you about that… Well, most likely it’s human blood.” 

And Lance then wished he could spit the sip out again, if it wasn’t in his belly already. 

“But if makes it better, it’s coming from humans who willingly gave their blood. The vampires here don’t take someone’s blood without consent,” Keith explained as if it made a difference.

“I just drank some strangers blood. I think I’ll just, leave this here,” Lance said, putting down his wine. 

“Sorry, I should’ve told you.” 

“It’s fine, really.” 

They stood in silence for a while, thankfully the music drowned out the tension. Lance looked through the crowd of people dancing, laughing and conversing. Almost everyone had red eyes, with very few exceptions. Lance suspected the humans were like Hunk and Pidge, who wanted to turn into vampires. A familiar head of silver hair made Lance perk up. 

“Look, it’s the princess. Let’s say hi!” Lance said, grabbing Keith by the arm and leading them through the crowd. 

Lance felt eyes following him, but he ignored it. Reaching the princess, he saw the rest of the gang, all dressed up and pretty. Pidge was wearing a green suit, and Hunk was wearing a floral yellow doublet. Shiro wore a simple black, elegant attire. The most striking of them all was the princess. Her gown was layered with white tulle, and decorated with golden flowers. Her sleeves were long, and her neckline plunged into a v-shape. Around her neck she bore a golden silk choker, and on her head a golden tiara.

“Princess, you look stunning,” Lance said. 

“Oh, Lance! Thank you. And so do you, might I add. Who designed this?” she asked, reaching for his arm and feeling the material. Lance smiled.

“I did, I really enjoy sewing,” he said. 

“How fantastic! This is excellent work. Could you ever make a dress for me? It’s not every day I come across a tailor.”

“O-of course! It would be my honor,” he said, bowing slightly.

Lance took a deep breath, preparing himself for what’s to come. 

“Princess, um... Allura. Would you like to dance with me?” he asked. 

The others stared at Lance with wide eyes. They didn’t say anything.

“Oh, I would love to! I have however promised my girlfriend, Romelle, the first dance,” she said. 

Lance stopped breathing for a second. Girlfriend. 

“I should go find her, actually,” Allura said, looking around the room. “We’ll see each other soon, but until then, please do enjoy yourselves. This night is as much for you as for me,” she continued, addressing the group as a whole. 

And Allura left. From his side, Lance saw Keith shaking, laughing quietly. Lance felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

Hunk whistled. “Well that was interesting. Maybe we should’ve told you she was taken. Your flirting was so cute though,” he said. 

Lance crossed his arms. 

“And hilarious,” Pidge added.

“I’m too ambitious for my own good, of course she wouldn’t be into someone like me anyway,” Lance said. 

“Don’t say that Lance. Think of it this way; she’s a thousand years older than you,” Shiro said. 

Okay, maybe that made it a little bit better. 

The music turned from somber and slow into a rhythmic waltz. More people gathered at the dance floor with their partners. 

Keith cleared his throat. 

“If you want to dance, I can help you out,” he said. 

“Really?” Lance asked. He had never imagined Keith as someone who would willingly dance, even with a knife to his throat. 

Keith held out his hand. Lance reluctantly took it. 

“You sure you won’t just end up stepping on my feet?” 

Keith chuckled as he lead them to the dance floor. “Are you asking a hundred year old vampire if he’s a bad dancer?” 

“How should I know! Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if you spent a hundred years brooding in some basement,” Lance said. 

When reaching the centre of the floor, Keith straightened up and placed his hand on Lance’s waist. Lance placed his on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Well, prepare to be surprised,” Keith said, his voice heavy with confidence. 

Without warning, Keith started moving, nearly causing Lance to stumble. 

“Keep up,” Keith said. 

Lance quickly synced up to Keith, and they fell into a nice rhythm. Keith’s grip on Lance’s waist was firm, as he led them around the floor. Occasionally Keith would expertly twirl Lance around, and smoothly pull him back. When Keith lowered Lance into a dip, he could feel a surge in his stomach, a thrill. Still, Lance felt a sense of security, like if Keith threw him into the air right now he would manage to catch him. 

When the quick waltz music turned into a slower melody, Keith pulled Lance closer. Lance couldn’t really recall ever being so close to Keith. He was slightly taller than Lance, but not by much. They stood chest to chest, breathing in unison as they moved across the floor. Lance couldn’t tear his eyes away from Keith. He could feel their hearts vigorously beating as one. He could feel Keith’s breath on him, and it wasn’t cold, neither was his touch. It was hot. It was hard to believe Keith once had been dead, because right now he felt human. 

Staring at Keith, Lance started noticing things. Like how Keith’s eyelashes were really long and dark. And how his hair had a sheen of blue to it, like a raven’s feather. And how Keith’s eyebrows were so thick and defined. How his jaw was sharp. His skin so pale, he could see the hint of a blue vein on his neck. And how in contrast to the earlier days of knowing Keith, right now Keith’s gaze was so soft, looking at Lance like he was delicate.  _ And it gave him butterflies.  _

The dance ended way too soon. Keith let go of Lance’s waist, and he immediately missed the warmth and pressure. Lance smiled shyly. 

“Consider me surprised,” he said. Keith smiled back, his mouth slightly open revealing the sharp edge of his fang. And for some twisted reason it made Lance’s butterflies flutter even more.  _ Oh no. This is bad. _

“Ehm… I gotta uh, I’m gonna go claim that dance from Allura, but… Let’s dance later!” Lance said, a little bit too enthusiastically, before running off without waiting for Keith to reply. 

* * *

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you actually  _ enjoy _ a dance. Could it have a little something to do with your dance partner?” Shiro said as Keith walked up to him. 

“What?! Of course not,” Keith said quickly, crossing his arms in a defensive matter. 

Shiro hummed. “Whatever you say. He hurried off quite quickly though. Did you step on his foot?” 

“No. I don’t know, he’s going to find Allura or something,” Keith mumbled. 

Shiro handed him a cup of wine. Keith gladly took it.

“You seem kinda upset about it,” Shiro frankly stated. 

Keith took a sip, savouring the taste. 

“I’m not.” 

“His crush on Allura won’t last long now that he knows she’s unavailable.”

“So? I don’t care who he has crushes on.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, staring at Keith.  _ For fucks sake.  _

“He’s not bad-looking, so what? I’m not gonna go fall for a human, that’s just agony. And plain stupid,” Keith mumbled, taking another sip. 

“Keith,” Shiro said, softly. “Believe me when I say that you can’t control who you fall for.”

“That’s easy for you to say, who fell in love with another vampire.” 

Shiro didn’t say anything, and Keith looked up at him. His thoughts were far away. 

“So… Where is Adam? Shouldn’t he be here?” Keith asked, his voice softer this time. 

“He told me his mission would be finished in time. Considering he’s not here, my guesses are it didn’t,” Shiro said, sombrely. 

Keith supportively placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, as Shiro did to him in needing times. 

Keith looked up, and saw a familiar face. He smiled.

“Speak of the devil…” 

Shiro’s glance shot up, his eyes immediately brightening. Adam was coming towards them, all dressed up nicely in a suit. 

“Adam!” Shiro ran off, and collided with Adam into an embrace. 

They had been married for 200 years, and every reunion was just as sweet. With Adam working at the Embassy, and often having field work, they sometimes spent long periods of time apart. And every single time, Keith could notice Shiro’s drop in energy and happiness with Adam’s absence. Watching them together, laughing, kissing or even bickering, was like seeing a heart repair itself. And as much as Keith loved seeing them so happy, it also made his own chest feel hollow. He  _ ached _ for having a piece of such love himself. 

* * *

Lance was walking aimlessly around. A lot more people had shown up, making it harder to find people in the crowd. He thought he caught sight of Hunk, but by the time Lance had gotten through, he was gone. Instead, Lance went to one of the corners of the room which was less populated. A window was open, and he stood by it enjoying the much welcome winter air on his skin. Outside, the moon was full and beautiful, dominating the night sky above dark hills and lakes. 

Turning his attention to the dancefloor, Lance saw Allura dancing with what he assumed was her girlfriend. Romelle was fair-skinned and fair of hair, wearing a pink gown. Together they made a beautiful couple. Their dancing was light, easy, they moved with the flow and laughed together. It made Lance smile. No, he did not have the heart for interfering with something so pure and true.

“It saddens me, seeing a beautiful gentleman like yourself all alone in the corner,” a voice said. 

Lance turned his head, seeing a stranger facing him. He was tall, had long white hair pulled into a ponytail, and he wore a black masquerade mask. His eyes were red.

“Oh, I’m not alone. I can’t find my friends, is all,” Lance explained. 

“Hm. Mind if I keep you company for the time-being then?” The stranger asked. 

“No, not at all.” 

The stranger moved closer. 

“I’ve never seen you here before. What’s your name?” he asked. 

“I’m Lance. It’s my first time here so, I don’t really know many people. What’s yours?” 

_ “Lance. _ It’s a simple, but very pretty name.” 

The stranger had not answered his question. 

“Um, thanks,” Lance muttered. 

The stranger moved a bit closer again, making Lance become more aware of his height. He had to look up in order to meet his eyes. 

“Where is your date?” the stranger asked. 

“Oh, I don’t have one, really,” Lance explained. 

“Your dance partner, he was not your date?” 

Lance swallowed thickly.

“You were watching?” 

The stranger nodded slowly. “It’s not easy, looking away from such innocent, blue eyes.”

Lance felt his heart starting to beat faster, warning him. Something was wrong about this. He didn’t answer. 

“How does your date do it?” 

The stranger had leaned down, his breath tickling the top of Lance’s head. Lance wanted to do nothing more but run away, yet his body was paralyzed. 

“D-Do what?” 

The stranger inhaled, as if smelling him.

“Refrain from stabbing his teeth into your neck,” the stranger said, his voice dropping lower and dripping with bloodlust. 

Sirens were going off in Lance’s head. He needed to get away.  _ Now.  _ He forced his body to tear away from him, but the stranger grabbed his arm.

“Not so fast.” 

* * *

After welcoming Adam back, Keith let him and Shiro reconnect alone. Instead, he went searching for Lance. He had lost sight of him, and it gave him a bad feeling. Keith was supposed to watch over him. Eventually he ran into Pidge, Hunk and a few of the others. They hadn’t seen him. He spotted Allura dancing with Romelle. Lance wasn’t with her… This was bad.

Keith concentrated, trying to focus on the smell and sound of the few humans in the room. The music was loud, but the distinct heartbeats were easy to pick up. He followed each, until he saw they weren't Lance. Further in the back, he felt a heartbeat drumming as if in panic. _Oh no._

Keith didn’t waste any time. He plowed through the crowd, earning annoyed grunts from those in his way. Standing in the corner, he saw them. Lance was big-eyed with tears running down his cheeks, trying to pull away from the man holding his arm in a firm grip. The white hair could not be mistaken. He whispered something in Lance’s ear. 

“Lotor!” Keith yelled out, fury in his voice. 

Lotor let go of Lance’s arm, and Lance ran off, not even looking at Keith. 

Keith wanted to run after him, to say he would he alright, but that would have to wait. He turned his attention to Lotor, smugly standing there with a smirk on his face. 

“What did you do?” Keith asked coldly. 

Lotor chuckled. “I only kept him company. The human seemed so lonely, poor boy. You should keep better track of your pet, Kogane. Someone else might claim him.”

Keith grabbed Lotor by his jacket, slamming him into the wall. Other guests became aware, starting to talk in hushed voices around them. 

_ I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna rip his head off.  _ Keith took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. _Patience yields focus._ He didn’t have time for this, he needed to find Lance.

“You’ll pay for this,” Keith said through gritted teeth, letting go of him. 

  
  


Lance wasn’t too hard to track down this time. He had left the throne room, and Keith saw the back of his head through open doors leading to the balcony. Keith approached Lance carefully. It had started to snow, and snowflakes gathered in Lance’s hair. He looked… Beautiful. 

“Hey,” Keith said softly. He walked up next to him. 

“Hey…” Lance’s voice was hoarse. His cheeks were still wet, but he wasn’t crying anymore. 

Keith decided not to push anything, and stood in silence admiring the quiet winter landscape along with Lance. 

Lance broke the silence. “I should’ve stayed with you… I’m sorry,” he said. 

“It’s not your fault, I should’ve kept an eye on you.”

Lance crossed his arms. “He watched us dance, you know.” 

Keith hadn’t realized that. He hadn’t been able to focus on anything but Lance during their waltz. He should’ve paid more attention...

“What did he say to you? Did he do anything?” Keith asked.

Lance shook his head. “He didn’t  _ do _ anything… He just held me back.”

“He was kind at first, just making conversation. Then he got creepy and said things like… I should join his collection of  _ human pets. _ And that I’d make finer wine than what was served at the party.” 

“That’s… Disgusting,” Keith said. 

“He talked to me as if I wasn’t a person. I’ve been insulted and degraded before, but that was… I don’t understand how someone can be so cruel,” Lance said, turning to Keith.

Keith felt guilty. He’s the one who had dragged Lance into the whole vampire mess. If he hadn’t let him in or let him leave that time Lance got angry… 

“I’m sorry for dragging you into all this, Lance. You deserve a happy, normal life, not this,” he said. 

Lance looked at him as if he didn’t understand. 

“You didn’t force me into this, Keith. All the choices I’ve made have been my own. And to be honest… My life wasn’t very eventful before. While everything that’s happening is completely crazy and still sort of unbelievable, I’m happy I’ve met you. And Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and everyone else… I’ve never had friends like you guys,” he said. 

Keith smiled. “Hard to imagine a blabbering, obnoxious guy like you having few friends,” Keith said sarcastically, earning a punch from Lance into his arm. 

“Fuck you, Keith. Meanie,” Lance said laughing in between words. 

“Here I am exposing my soul for you, and you mock me? You’d think an old man like you would’ve learned his manners by now.”

“Oh, come on Lance, commenting on my age is a low blow,” Keith answered, dramatically pretending like he had been hurt. 

“Didn’t know vampires were self-conscious about age,” Lance said, sticking his tongue out at Keith.

“At least I’m not childish. And yes, vampires can be insecure about many things like-” 

“The size of their fangs?” Lance offered. 

Keith laughed. “Sure. Yes. Among other things.” 

After joking around a bit, they settled into a comfortable silence again, listening to the muffled music coming from inside. Keith noticed Lance shivering. 

“Oh shit, you’re human. You get cold. We should go inside.” Keith said.

“That is a fine observation right there,” Lance said, laughing. 

“And I’m ok, I don’t really want to go back in there… Let’s stay longer. Unless, there's a pretty lady waiting for you inside?" 

Keith furrowed his brows. 

"Come on. Someone as handsome as you must have a few admirers," Lance said, smiling at Keith. 

Keith shook his head. "Uh well... Women aren't really my cup of tea." 

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Keith nervously bit his lip. "You're... Okay with that, right?"

"Of course!" Lance practically yelled. "I mean, I'm bi. So, naturally I'm okay with it," he said, more quietly. 

"Really? And I did not know that." 

"Guess we still more to learn about each other," Lance said. Keith noticed the strain of his voice, and how Lance was still shivering. 

Without a word, Keith unlaced his cloak, and put it over Lance’s shoulders. 

“I made this for you, not me-”

“Mm, and I like it very much. Right now you need it more than I do,” Keith said. 

Lance smiled. “Thanks, Keith… You know, you’re much softer than you seem at first glance,” he said, pulling the cloak tighter around himself. 

“Is that a… good thing?” 

“Yes! I mean not that, I’m not liking your whole bad boy attitude, uh, I do. I guess I like getting to know the different sides of you,” Lance said.

Keith felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

“Really? I… Like getting to know you too. You’re quite amazing.”

Looking at Lance standing there, nose red, snowy hair, eyes warm and wide, Keith knew he wasn’t only amazing. He was an angel. 

“Dance with me. We don’t need to go inside, here is just fine,” Keith said, holding his hand out for Lance. 

“Okay.” Lance took it. 

For a couple of minutes, they danced to the sweet, slow melody coming from inside. It was more intimate this time. Keith placed Lance’s shivering hands in the pockets of his own doublet, while holding tightly around him as they swayed to the music. No big twirls or dips, no quick steps. It was just them in a private moment, embracing each other. Keith savoured the citrus smell of Lance’s hair, and the feeling of his lean body entangled with his own. He never wanted to leave. Yet, the song came to an end, and Lance pulled away. 

“That was nice,” he said, cheeks pink. 

“Yeah…” Keith reached for Lance’s face, brushing his eyelash with a gloved finger. “Sorry, uh, it was a snowflake.” 

Keith had barely pulled back his hand when Lance tip-toed, placing his hand on Keith’s cheek and planting a kiss on the other. 

_ Oh.  _ The kiss was quick, but so warm and soft. Keith immediately missed the contact after it was over. If it had only been on his lips....

“Thank you, for today. For the dances, and you standing up for me. It means so much,” Lance said. 

“It means a lot to me as well. Did I tell you, you look beautiful?” Keith asked.

Lance blushed. “You did. But… You can say it again, if you like.” 

Keith reached for Lance’s hand, pulling it up to his lips. 

“You look beautiful, Lance,” he said, kissing his hand. 

To that, Lance made an unintelligible sound, quickly looking away. 

“Th-Thanks,” Lance said in a strained voice. 

As the ball kept going, and music kept playing, they stayed out on the balcony. Keith couldn’t pull his eyes off of Lance for a single second. 

As the snow stopped, and the sky cleared, seeing Lance basking in the moonlight made Keith realize something that would likely be the end of him. He was unmistakably, undoubtedly, falling for Lance in such a high velocity that the impact would crush him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys are so far gone ;) Also, are any of the characters in this fic straight? Hmm... Unlikely...
> 
> Outfits inspo: 
> 
> Keith:  
> https://www.pinterest.co.kr/pin/496381190171855710/   
> https://weheartit.com/entry/305632146
> 
> Lance:   
> https://weheartit.com/entry/297777570  
> https://dynamitewaistcoat.tumblr.com/post/110939551966/renaissance-inspired-embroidered-doublet-royal
> 
> Allura:   
> https://weheartit.com/entry/264433606
> 
> Lotor:  
> https://weheartit.com/entry/296650037 (I didn't even describe his outfit once lmao, however I like to think its something like this)


	9. The Cold Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting a day without drama and stress, the group decides to have a snowball fight. However, after an intimate moment, Lance is in turmoil which Keith gets caught up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~ 
> 
> Wish I could've made this chapter even longer, but I wanted to update quickly since I won't be able to write more until next week!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Lance woke the next morning in his feathery soft temporary bed, wrapped in blankets. The sun shined on Lance’s face, providing a much welcome warmth. The previous night he and Keith had spent hours outside talking. Lance had gone to bed early, feeling fatigued after the turbulent night. Despite the uncomfortable meeting with Lotor, when Lance thought about the ball he only felt giddy and warm inside. 

All because of Keith.

Lance wasn’t stupid… He knew what was happening. He wasn’t a stranger to infatuation, and every time a crush blossomed, his world would suddenly become rosy pink. This felt different… It was intense, stronger. Even a little bit scary. Keith was a vampire, someone who had lived much longer than Lance. And surely, vampires had other priorities than falling for some insignificant human.  _ The best a human could be to a vampire was a human pet. _ Nope. No, Lance was  _ not _ gonna start the day thinking like that, or about Lotor. Lance was not beneath him. Besides, Keith considered him a friend, right? And good friends see each other as equals.

Having nothing planned for the day, Lance spend some quality time for himself in the morning. As he drew a hot bath, Lance stepped out on the small balcony connecting to his room. The air was cold, but the sun warmed a little bit. Scouting out across the hills, Lance thought he could see the ocean between two mountains. Back home, the ocean would be too cold for swimming this time of the year, but the air never got properly cold. Lance wanted nothing more than to see his family, hug them again and tell them he was alright. He wondered, had they sent letters? Lance had sent them a letter four months ago from the tailor’s shop. If he went back there, would there be a letter waiting for him? What if they were worried sick by Lance not answering… What if something had happened at home, and Lance had no idea?

The thought of it worried Lance immensely. He dropped his robe, and stepped into the hot water. He needed to see them soon… Lance picked up a bar of soap that smelled like lavender, and scrubbed at his skin. Keith had told Lance he’d let him go, if he asked. As much as Lance loved it here, he wouldn’t be able to relax without knowing his family was safe. No, he had to see them. He would ask Keith tonight. 

  
  


The smell of eggs, bacon and sausage came from kitchen. Lance immediately knew who was cooking. 

“Mm, smells delicious Hunk,” he said, entering the kitchen. It wasn’t just Hunk there, Pidge was sitting by a table eating breakfast. And a woman Keith didn’t know was standing next to Hunk. 

“Lance! Good morning,” Hunk said, flipping a fried egg. 

The woman next to him smiled warmly at Lance. She was tall, with a cute short hairstyle and a complexion matching Hunk’s. Out of all the vampires Lance had seen, she looked the most human. She wore some hoop earrings, and simple green dress. 

“There is someone I want you to meet,” he said, putting down the spatula and gesturing to the woman. 

“This is Shay.” 

_ Oooh.  _

Lance walked over to her, shaking her hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Shay. I’ve been wondering when I’d get to meet Hunk’s mystery woman,” he said. 

Shay laughed.  “It’s nice to meet you as well Lance. Hunk has told me wonderful things about you. It’s a shame we didn’t get to meet last night. I’m sorry about your encounter with Lotor, he’s… Quite terrible.” 

People knew about that already?

“Oh, thanks um… I’m alright, I still had a good time. Keith kept me company,” Lance said. Hunk gave him a knowing smile. 

“See, Keith is alright,” Hunk said. Lance chuckled. “Yeah… My first impression was way off.”

Lance sat down opposite to Pidge, stealing a piece of bacon from her plate. She tried to slap his hand away, but she was too late. 

“Get your own breakfast,” she muttered. Shortly after, Hunk placed a plate down in front of Lance. 

“Hunk, have I told you you are an angel among mere mortals... and vampires on earth?” 

Hunk winked at him. “I know, I know.” 

“So, did everyone see the… Lotor thing?” Lance asked hesitantly. 

“Not everyone. But, most could sense the panic. Yours, specifically,” Pidge said. 

“They could sense me being scared? That’s not embarrassing at all,” Lance said, stuffing his mouth with eggs and sausage. 

Hunk scoffed. “If it’s embarrassing for anyone it should be Lotor. If he had any sense at all… You should’ve seen Allura when she found out. I mean, we are all angry, but she turned ice cold. She’s planning a meeting today actually.” 

“A meeting?” Lance started to feel sweaty. 

“I mean, she already has such distrust in Lotor. He pretty much ruined the tiny ounce of respect that was left,” Pidge said. 

“And is Lotor still here?”

“No, I think he left sometime during the night, or earlier this morning. Smart choice by him. When disrespected, Allura can be absolutely terrifying,” Hunk explained. 

At least Lance wouldn’t risk running into him again. He sighed.

“I really don’t want to deal with this stuff today… I just want to relax. Explore the castle… No drama,” he said. 

Pidge held up her glass filled with juice. “Cheers to that.” 

  
  


After a very fulfilling and delicious breakfast, they went with Lance to explore. Shay, being someone who lived at the Embassy, showed him around places he hadn’t seen. They ended up in the cellars, where most light-sensitive vampires spent time training during daytime. Eventually they ran into Shiro and Keith with another vampire Lance had not met. 

“Hey, Lance. How are you doing?” Shiro asked, compassion in his eyes.

“I’m okay, thanks,” Lance answered. He looked over at Keith, and found it almost hard to meet his gaze. Last night had been so… Intimate.

The other man walked up to him, reaching out a hand. “I’m Adam, Shiro’s husband,” the vampire said. 

_ Wait, what? _

“Husband?! Shiro, I did not know you had a husband,” Lance said, shaking Adam’s hand.

Adam eyed Shiro suspiciously. “You don’t talk about me?” he said. 

Shiro rubbed his head nervously. “It never came up!” he said, defensively. Keith snorted. 

“That’s what being a private guy gets you, trouble in paradise,” he said. 

Shiro glared at Keith. “As if you aren’t just as private yourself, Keith. Don’t try me,” he said. 

Adam laughed. “The apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree.” 

Lance couldn’t help but smile. It was like seeing a family argue, reminding him of his own. Lance had felt sorry about Keith being an orphan, but seeing the three of them together really showed how they were Keith’s family. 

Shiro put his arm around Adam, as if to apologize. Adam melted into his embrace, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. 

It was the sweetest thing. The air felt so filled with love, seeing Allura and Romelle together, Hunk and Shay, and now Shiro and Adam. Lance looked at Keith. Could there ever be a way? Could Keith ever like someone like him? 

Keith met his eyes, smiling warmly at him.

“Lotor ran off. He’s a coward, not owning up to his actions,” he said.

“Honestly, I’m just glad he’s not here anymore,” Lance said, quietly. 

Hunk clapped his hands, demanding everyone’s attention.

“Alright. I say that to honor Lance’s wish of a drama-free day, we all do something fun. What do you guys say?” 

The crowd cheered in response. 

* * *

Lance, Hunk and Pidge dressed appropriately, in thick woolen coats, mittens, scarves and caps. Keith himself wore a woolen coat, finding it warm enough. He grabbed a handful of snow, packing it into a round shape.

Lance was walking ahead of him, blissfully unaware of what’s to come. Keith couldn’t help but maliciously smile. He had no idea.  Keith positioned himself, snowball firmly in his hand, aiming at Lance’s head before throwing it. The snowball hit Lance in the back of his head, making his beanie fall off.

_ Bullseye.  _

Lance shrieked and turned around. Keith placed his hands behind his back, looking away and whistling as if nothing happened. 

“I know it was you, Mullet!” Lance spat. 

Keith furrowed his brows. “Looking at that trail of snow going down your neck, I think it’s safe to say  _ you’re _ the mullet, Lance,” he said. 

Lance scoffed. “Oh, I’m  _ so _ gonna get you for this,” he said, already scooping snow into his hands. 

“Hey, play nice,” Shiro said coming up Keith. No one paid attention to that.

Lance had shaped his snowball, and threw it. In the last second before the snowball would’ve made an impact, Keith used some of his supernatural reflexes to quickly get out of the way. 

The snowball hit Shiro right in the face. From his side, Adam held a hand to his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter. 

Keith himself laughed out loud, even more so when the snow fell off of Shiro’s face, revealing his stoic impression.

“Oh no! Shiro I’m so sorry, I meant to hit Keith,” Lance said in a high-pitched voice. 

That was all it took for the group to start a full-out snowball fight. They had gathered down a hill nearby the castle, joined by Allura and Romelle as well. 

“Using your vampire powers is cheating!” Lance yelled at Keith. 

“I can’t help my reflexes,” he said back. It was partially true. He couldn’t exactly shut them off, but he could move slower. He did not tell Lance that though. 

“Don’t worry Lance, I got you,” Allura said.

If anyone could beat Keith, it was Allura, and so he ran. He quickly jumped out of line from a oncoming snowball. 

“Shiro, help me out here!” Keith shouted. 

It ended up with them dividing into teams. Keith teamed up with Shiro, Pidge and Shay, while the other team consisted of Hunk, Lance, Adam, Romelle and Allura. Before they started the fight, each team built a wall of snow. 

“It’s not fair that you are one more than us,” Pidge said, adjusting her glasses.

“It’s fair because you have three vampires, and we have three vampires,” Hunk said. 

“Um, Hunk?! That’s basically saying we’re worth nothing being humans? Derogatory!” Lance accused. 

“Want me to go to their team then?” Hunk asked. 

“No!” 

“Come on guys, it’s as fair as it’s gonna get. The team with the highest snowball hit count, is victorious. Lie about it, and know I will be  _ extremely _ disappointed in you. May the best team win,” Shiro said, after which everyone got to work. 

Keith started creating a stack of snowballs, making sure each was firm and round.

“Remember, no pebbles!” Hunk yelled over their wall. 

Shiro started making them a battle plan. 

“Now, Allura is our biggest threat. She won’t go down easy without us working together. They’ll probably try to protect Hunk and Lance, so let’s exploit that,” he said, working on his own stack of snowballs. 

“Cold, calculated and cunning. That’s how we play,” Pidge said, smiling mischievously. 

Once the team had created more snowballs than they could carry, they peeked out at the enemy wall. 

It was very quiet. Too quiet… Keith focused on his hearing.

“Keith, on your right!” Shiro called out. Keith turned around, just in time to dodge a snowball. The thrower? A certain blue-eyed human that was now running away. 

Keith couldn’t refuse the temptation, and ignored Shiro’s warnings about going off alone. He grabbed a couple of snowballs, and darted off after Lance. Despite being quick for a human, Lance could in no way outrun Keith. Closing in, all of a sudden Keith felt an impact to his back.  _ He had been hit.  _

“Keith... Are you really so infatuated with Lance you’d fall for such a trap?” Adam asked from behind him. Keith turned around. Adam was fiddling with another snowball, getting ready to throw it. 

* * *

Lance turned around just in time to witness Adam hitting Keith with a snowball. He giggled to himself. The trap had worked out perfectly. As Adam was about to throw another one, Keith disappeared in a flash. Adam followed shortly, and Lance couldn’t find either of them. 

_ Damn it… _ Keeping up with vampires was so frustrating. 

Looking back at the snow walls, Lance couldn’t see anyone there either. Everyone had spread out. Lance grabbed some snow, packing it into another snowball. He had to stay on his guard. 

He shuffled around for a couple minutes, struggling to walk as he sunk deeper into the thick layer of snow. Lance huffed, and stopped moving. It was eerily quiet... 

“Hello? Where did everyone go?” Lance called out. 

No one responded. This was  _ not _ fun anymore. Lance decided to walk back, but realized he couldn’t move his right foot. It was caught in the heavy snow.

“Well that’s just great,” Lance said sarcastically, starting to dig around his leg. 

“Need some help with that?” a familiar voice said. Lance shrieked, and turned around.

Keith was standing right there, juggling a snowball and looking at Lance with a mischievous grin. 

“Keith…” Lance warned.

“If you  _ dare  _ exploit the position I’m in, our friendship will cease to exist, mark my words,” he said sternly. 

Keith hummed, mulling things over. 

“But it is so tempting,” he said, still grinning. 

Lance looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Altough, I admit It would be very unhonorable, when you look so pitiful and defenseless,” Keith said, putting the snowball down.

Lance sighed. “Can you help me out here?”

Instead of coming over to dig in the snow, Keith walked over and placed his hands around Lance’s waist. 

“Wh-what are-”

Without warning, Keith lifted Lance up as if he weighed nothing, forcefully dragging him out of the snow. 

“What the fuck?” Lance muttered under his breath. His shoe had miraculously stayed on.

“Being a vampire does have some perks,” Keith said. 

He went to pick up his snowball again. 

“And, now as you are free and not so defenseless anymore…” 

“No please, Keith… Buddy, my man…” Lance pleaded. 

It was no use. Keith threw the snowball, and Lance instinctively covered his head, feeling it hit his arm.

“Ok, ok… This is how you wanna play huh?” Lance spat, and instead of throwing a snowball of his own, he threw himself in Keith’s direction. Getting a grip around him, Lance successfully tackled Keith, making them both fall over.  Their limbs entangled, they eventually started rolling down a small hill, each struggling to get the better grip. When they stopped rolling, having reached flat ground, Lance ended up on top. 

“I win!” he said, grinning widely. 

Keith only chuckled, before grabbing hold of Lance and rolling them over once more. Keith pinned Lance down, making him unable to move. 

“What was that?” Keith asked, laughter in his voice. 

Lance scoffed. “This fight is completely unfair, I don’t have supernatural strength like you,” he accused. 

“True,” Keith said. “But do you really find that such a big problem right now?” he asked, his voice husky. 

Lance didn’t answer. The reality of their positions hit him. Keith holding him down wasn’t painful, or uncomfortable. The snow was soft, and Lance didn’t even acknowledge the cold. Looking at Keith, whose chest was falling and riser faster and faster, mimicking Lance’s own heartbeat, Lance found he could not look away. Keith’s eyes were almost cloudy, his mouth partially open.  _ I want to kiss him, _ Lance realized. Before he could rationally think it through, Lance lifted his head, eyes flickering between looking at Keith’s lips and eyes. Keith moved closer as well.

They were only two inches away, close enough to feel the warmth of each other's breath, when a voice called out. 

“I see them!” 

They both whipped their heads around. Keith unpinned Lance right away. Lance’s heartbeat didn’t calm down, only increasing and feeling a sense of panic, as if he had been doing something illegal. As the voices got closer, Keith looked at Lance with worry, gesturing to his chest.

“You ok?” he asked.  _ Right. _ He could sense his heart. 

“I’m fine,” Lance croaked out, sitting up and dusting off the snow on his clothes. 

The moment between them was over, and the bubble shattered. 

Back to the game. 

  
  


Back in the palace, the group sat down for dinner. Hunk had made hot chocolate, and Lance wrapped a blanket around him, warming himself up after spending the day outside in the snow. He sipped from the hot chocolate, and sighed with delight. 

“Alright, the points are counted,” Shiro started, and the group looked at him in anticipation to reveal who won. 

“And the winning team is… Unicorn Patrol,” Shiro said sadly, gesturing to Allura’s team. Lance made a whoop, despite having done absolutely nothing to help them win.

Allura threw her fist in the air. Lance thought  _ he  _ was competitive, until he met Allura. She was on a whole different scale.

“What do we win?” Romelle asked, grinning. 

“Um.. Honor and recognition, and my approval” Shiro said. 

The entire team Unicorn Patrol groaned. 

Keith and Pidge snickered, and Lance stuck his tongue out at them. 

“Keep laughing, losers,” he said. Pidge flipped him off. 

Through dinner, the conversation was light and warm. The table boomed with jokes and laughter. Lance appreciated it, but he struggled with being in the present. His mind kept wandering to the almost-kiss in the snow, and to the dance at the ball, and to every single moment Lance and Keith had shared. 

Lance was so unsure of what to do. He had no idea what Keith thought about him. If Keith did have any sort of interest in Lance, then surely he would only be a fling at most, considering Keith was immortal and Lance was not. Something like that could never last in the long run. 

He bit at his lip, glancing up when he felt someone stare at him. It was Keith, bearing an unreadable expression. Lance looked away. He was already falling for him, and there was no way someone wouldn’t get hurt down the road.

Lance abruptly got up, chair scraping at the floor tiles. The laughter died down, and everyone looked at him. He had to leave. 

He ignored Hunk and Shiro calling his name, and walked away.

He roamed around aimlessly, until he found himself standing in front of the painting of Altea in the throne room. He looked at the bright colors, depicting ocean and sky. His chest ached. 

“Lance?” Keith called out softly. He had gone after him.

“H-hey…” Lance said. “Sorry for running out, I just felt…”

“Overwhelmed?” Keith asked. 

Lance nodded, his throat feeling clogged up as if someone had tied it shut. 

“I… Uh... “ Keith cleared his throat, struggling to find the words. “I’m sorry, for overstepping any boundaries. It was dumb of me,” Keith said.

Lance looked at him, furrowing his brows. “What?” he blurted out.

“You didn’t… You didn’t overstep any boundaries,” Lance said. “You haven’t done anything bad to me at all, why are you saying that?” 

Keith looked down at his feet. He took a deep breath.

“It might not feel like anything bad but… That doesn’t mean what’s happening is  _ good  _ either,” he said.

Lance was so confused. 

“That doesn’t make any sense?” 

Keith pinched his nose. “Look, I know all of this is fairly new to you, and that’s why it’s hard to understand, but you deserve-” Keith started, stopping mid-sentence. 

Lance raised his eyebrows. “What? Deserve what?!” he asked, raising his voice and getting impatient.

“You deserve a life with people who aren’t putting your existence at risk, you deserve a life with someone who is normal and… Human, “ Keith finally said.

Lance felt his eyes starting to burn. 

He scoffed. “You, you’re putting words into my mouth, Keith.  _ You you you, _ you think this and that, are you fucking kidding me?” 

“You don’t know what I deserve. You don’t know what I understand and what I don’t,” he continued. His tone was raw. Harsh. 

“Because I understand very well what’s going on right now.” 

Keith furrowed his brows. “Well?” 

Lance blinked rapidly, attempting to hold back his tears that were threatening to spill.

“You’re lying. Basically saying it’s for  _ my own good _ when in reality you just play me like a fiddle, because I could never be enough for you,” he said.

Keith moped, taking a step back. “What?! None of that is true, now you’re putting words in my mouth!” he shouted. 

Lance couldn’t keep his tears back any longer, feeling them trickle down his face. Hot, angry tears that left a burning trail. 

He took a sharp breath in.

“I can’t deal with this anymore. Constantly feeling indebted to you, to the others, feeling like I don’t deserve anything I get because I earned  _ none  _ of it. I’m just a sentence in your endless book, not even a chapter,” he said, his voice frail and shaking. 

Keith looked confused. “That’s not…” 

Lance interrupted him. “No, I don’t want to hear it. Because it’s what I  _ feel  _ and you can’t decide yourself how I feel. My feelings are real. And right now they’re too much.” 

Keith didn’t respond, and only looked at him with a pained expression. 

Lance took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and exhaled. His voice was clearer now, his sobs having come to an end. 

“I’ve been selfish. Surrounded by my own thoughts and worries for a long time now, when I should worry about others instead. Which is why… I have to leave. I need to go home. You said if I asked, you'd let me go. So now I'm asking you.”


	10. The Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their falling out, Lance and Keith go separate ways. Lance is homeward bound, and after some concerning news from Allura, Keith starts preparing for a mission.

Keith fulfilled his promise. He coldly told Lance he could leave whenever, before walking away. That had been three days ago, and Lance had not seen Keith since. 

He had already talked with Shiro and the others about leaving. He promised he wouldn’t tell anyone about vampires existing, and they all believed him, and respected his wish. Everyone were sad Lance wanted to leave, but Lance had told them he might come back, after a little while. He didn’t know yet what he wanted to do, all he knew is that he had to see his family. 

Lance didn’t want to leave all of a sudden, and decided to wait a couple of days. He spent those days getting to know Allura, Adam, Romelle and Shay. As a way to keep his mind off of Keith, he also started a new sewing project. He’d promised Allura he would make her a dress, and it helped Lance focus on improving his skills. 

Carrying the dress in his arms, he knocked on the door to Allura’s bedroom. Romelle opened it. 

“Oooh Lance, what’s this?” she asked. Allura sprung up from the chair she was sitting in, hurrying to see what he had brought. At the sight of the dress she gasped. 

“Is this for me?” Allura asked, reaching for the fabric. Lance smiled, and nodded. 

“Yes. A parting gift, in a way. Hopefully we’ll see each other soon though,” Lance said, handing over the dress.

Allura was speechless, putting it down on the bed and admiring it in all its glory. 

“You shouldn’t have!” she said, embracing Lance in a hug. 

“I wanted to! Now, try it on!” Lance said. 

Allura threw off the simple dress she wore until she was standing in her undergarments. Romelle and Lance helped her into the dress, making sure it fit perfectly. 

When the dress was properly on, both Romelle and Lance became quiet, staring in awe at Allura. 

“Honey… You look amazing,” Romelle said softly, before placing a peck on Allura’s lips. 

Lance smiled. Allura looked lovely. The dress was baby pink, decorated with white lacing and flowers. It revealed her sculpted shoulders, and the arms were big and puffy, made of a thin material. On the neckline Lance had sewn in a single bright pink flower, symbolising Allura’s sigil. 

“I wanted to incorporate the flower. It’s unfortunate that they don’t grow in Altea anymore, I wish I could’ve seen them as well,” Lance said. 

Allura reached for the embroidered flower. 

“I wish so too. It’s been nearly a millennium since they disappeared… Maybe one day. Let me know if you see any signs of them when you go back okay?” Allura asked, smiling at Lance.

Lance nodded. “Maybe I can bring you back one day.” 

Allura still smiled, but Lance could tell it wasn't genuine. She was sad. 

“There’s nothing I would like more than that.”

Lance had packed a couple of bags with what he needed, and nothing more. He brought some new clothes he had sewn for himself, as well as a couple of garments he had sewn for a few of his siblings and niece. A simple dress for Nadia, a blouse for Veronica and a pair of breeches for Luis. Hunk had baked him a couple of buns and some extra food for the trip. 

It was very early in the morning, the whole world was quiet and the morning fog covered the hills like a carpet. Most had come to meet him and say goodbye, except one.  _ Keith.  _

Shiro helped fasten his bags to a horse Allura had given him, a beautiful white mare with brown spots. Once finished, he placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Take care of yourself on the road, Lance. Stay safe, ride fast and don’t go walking around the woods at night,” Shiro said, with a coy smile. Lance chuckled. 

“And remember that you are part of our family Lance. Keith thinks so too. And he cares a lot about you. So much it might frighten him,” he said. 

It was hard to imagine Keith being frightened. Maybe Shiro was right… But Keith wasn’t here, and that spoke for itself. 

“Thanks Shiro,” Lance said, and they shared a hug. 

After hugging everyone else as well, some being more tearful than others, Lance waved goodbye. He hoisted himself up on his horse.

For a moment, Lance allowed himself to imagine Keith standing there with the others, in his white blouse and black breeches, hair all shaggy and wild. He imagined him looking at him with teary, apologetic eyes. He imagined them hugging goodbye, forgetting all about their fight, not even needing to say a single word. Lance pushed the thought away from him. That was delusion. Daydreams that warped the cold, but non-surprising reality; that Keith didn’t care about him at all. 

Lance took a deep breath, faking an energetic smile while saying a final goodbye. He forced himself to make his body move, making his horse walk forward. Once Lance had his back towards the group, he let the tears fall freely. 

* * *

Keith sparred with one of the dummies in the cellar. Right now everyone was out saying goodbye to Lance. Keith hit the dummy, the impact making it bounce back and forth while rattling. _ And he was not there. _ Keith told himself it was because he didn’t want to upset Lance more. And for a while, that made sense to him. He convinced himself that Lance hated his guts, and that was why he was now leaving. He told himself that Lance would be better off saying goodbye with those he actually cared about. 

But a part of him knew it wasn’t true… Lance did care, Keith felt it in the way Lance looked at him, he felt it in the way he laid under him in the snow, in the way he moved in for a kiss that never happened. He felt it in the way their bodies had moved together when they danced. Keith felt his head hurting, his breath quickening, and his eyes burning. He applied more force than necessary, slamming the training dummy into the stone wall, making it splinter into several pathetic pieces of wood. The crash resonated through the room. 

Keith screamed through gritted teeth. He couldn’t help it. He thought his anger had subsided after becoming a vampire, but no, when opportunity called for it, his impulsiveness and fury somehow always got the best of him. And now it was sabotaging his only opportunity for making things right with Lance. The scream turned into sobs, and Keith sank down on his knees. 

“Keith?” Adam’s softened voice called out. Keith turned around, looking at Adam and Shiro standing by the entrance through blurry eyes. 

The sight of them made Keith cry harder. He closed his eyes, and shortly felt them wrap their arms around him.

“I-I ruined it all, there’s n-nothing I can do but hurt him,” Keith said between sobs. Talking felt like an impossible challenge, like trying to pry open a lock melted shut. Adam rubbed his back in calming motions.

“You haven’t ruined anything. Lance cares about you, and he knows you care about him,” Shiro said. “If you want, you can go after him. He’s not far.”

Keith shook his head, and sniffled. “Too late. I already did the damage.”

“Don’t say that. A relationship, no matter the sort, is something you work on and  _ mend.  _ You remember the fight Shiro and I had… We came out of that tighter than ever,” Adam said, to which Shiro agreed. 

Keith’s sobbing had stopped, and he was now constantly wiping away his tears as they came. 

“Yeah well, you were betrothed at the time. We’ve known each other for only a few months, we-we haven’t even  _ kissed.”  _

Shiro smiled. “Love hurts no matter how long someone has been in your life.” 

Keith sniffled one last time.

“I’m sure Lance will be back. He misses his family, and needs time to think. Take the time to sort your feelings, instead of blaming yourself. The world doesn’t rest on your shoulder, you know,” Adam said, patting Keith’s back. 

Keith took a deep breath, feeling calmer again. 

“Hey, pick yourself up a bit, and then we’ll go hunting, just the three of us. How does that sound?” Shiro asked. 

Keith nodded slowly, while getting up and dusting off his knees. “Sounds good.” 

* * *

Lance had cried for an embarrassing amount of time, but at least he hadn’t met anyone on the road, and there was no rain, and he was not lost. So, silver linings. By now his eyes felt dry, and Lance forced himself to think of other things than Keith. Like, the fact that he was on his way to see his family again. And that he was riding his own horse! It was a very well-behaved horse as well, which was a huge relief. While Lance wasn’t  _ that _ bad of a rider he wasn’t particularly good either. A long time ago his family owned a horse, but they had to sell it during a tough time. Lance had only been a little boy, dreaming of mastering the art of horseback riding, so he could one day seem like a proper prince. He smiled to himself. His eight-year old self would’ve been impressed.

“So what should I call you, beautiful?” Lance asked, stroking the mare’s bright hair as they trotted along on the road. 

“I do have a knack for naming animals and people. When we reach the farm you’ll get to meet our pride and joy Kaltenecker!” He continued. It was very calming, talking to his horse. And it made the road seem less lonely. 

He chewed on his lip. He studied the mare’s coat, looking like a blank canvas splattered with brown paint. “Maybe I’ll call you… Canvas. What do you think about that?” Lance asked. The horse neighed, as if answering. Lance grinned. “Then it’s settled, Canvas.”

Lance pulled a drawing up from his bag, a map Allura had drawn. He could sort of remember the way back to the manor, but getting from here to Altea was a different matter. The route Lance had taken from Altea to Arus was full of detours, so Allura mapped out a new, much faster path for Lance which would take a week at most. First he had to reach the outskirts of Arus. 

Setting up camp for the night, with only half a day ride left until he reached Arus, Lance debated whether or not he would visit the tailor. Imagining the yelling Lance would get for being away for nearly three months, he decided it was a bad idea. He already owned the supplies he needed anyway, and it would be better to save time instead of stopping in town. 

Lance set up the small tent he had brought, placing his bedroll inside it. For supper he ate some bread and cheese, too fatigued from travelling to light a fire and cook. Lance laid down in the cold, uninviting tent thinking of the things he wanted instead. A warm bed. Maybe even sleeping in a warm bed next to Keith. But once again, that was delusion. Despite the cold, Lance fell asleep, and for the first time in weeks he had nightmares about a forest full of glowing red eyes, black masks and a ponytail of white strands of hair. 

* * *

It was sunday night when Allura called in for an emergency meeting. Keith was almost thankful for the opportunity to put his mind to something other than Lance. He had been walking around sulking, gloomy and distant for the past three days, and frankly he was tired of everyone pitying him. Deep down they were probably frustrated with him.

When he walked into the room, Keith faked a smile at the crowd, hoping it would stop their pitiful stares. Allura stood up, clearing her throat.

“I believe that’s everyone,” she started. 

“The reason I called you here, is because I’m worried. We all know Coran has been on a quest to find…” she paused, her eyes resting on Pidge.  “Matt. The last letter I received from Coran was from two months ago, where he said Matt most likely was held captive by the Galra, confirming our suspicions. Coran is supposed to send a letter every two weeks updating me on the information he gains, but four letters are missing.”

Allura’s voice was increasing in panic. She gripped her chair, her knuckles turning pale. Keith expected the wood to break any minute. 

“Coran has been my trusted advisor for as long as I’ve lived. I know him, and this is not some accident. I believe he has been taken by the Galra, same as Matt. Last time he wrote, I know for a fact we was deep within the Daibazaal borders. And Coran as you all know is strong and wise, any small Galra station could never capture him. Which is why I think he’s in the stronghold,” she said. 

After she had been quiet for a while, the others spoke up. 

“... How could Lotor show up here, if he had Coran imprisoned? Anyone sane wouldn’t have the guts,” Thace said. 

“He’s not sane. He’s a lunatic,” Keith said. Kolivan hummed in agreement. 

“I should’ve never let him enter… I know,” Allura said weakly. 

“Better yet, we should’ve captured the son of a bitch,” Thace offered. 

“Allura. You did what any royal is supposed to do, you honored the code. Do not blame yourself, only Lotor. He  _ is _ vile, and now we need to figure out how to act,” Shiro said, taking Allura’s hand in his and giving it a comforting squeeze. 

Allura smiled, and sat down. The group sat in silence for a while, thinking about stategies of how to go forward. Keith spoke up first.

“I think we should attack. There’s no talking Coran or Matt out of captivity. Not with Lotor.” 

“An attack will cause the war to break out, Keith. And we don’t have the numbers,” Shiro said. 

A fist was slammed into the table, demanding everyone’s attention. “We can’t let them rot in there!” Pidge yelled. “Matt needs us. And Coran.” 

Hunk nodded. “She’s right. If we abandon them, we’re no better than the Galra.”

Allura was chewing her lip, deep in thought. The table started buzzing with strategies and opinions. Kolivan cleared his throat. 

“Rescue mission. No attack, just infiltration and getting them out. If we make a good, detailed plan, map out the place, and do it quickly he can succeed.”

The table had fallen quiet. Allura looked up, hope glistening in her eyes.

“Yes. That’s what he will have to do. We need a small team, not bigger than necessary. I’ll go myself,” she said. 

“No. I’m sorry princess but you’re the core of our kind. Any risk of losing you is not a risk worth taking,” Kolivan said. 

“I’ll go,” Keith said, his voice deep and determined. Shiro and Adam stirred by his side. 

“Keith…” Shiro said quietly. 

“No. I will go. I’m the fastest. You guys know I’m more than capable.”

Nothing Shiro, Adam or anyone else said could change his mind. And they all knew it. 

“I’ll go too,” Pidge piped up. 

“Pidge… I’m sorry. We know you want to help Matt, but you haven’t turned yet. You would help him more by staying here,” Allura said softly. 

“Then turn me! I’m ready!” Pidge’s voice was raw with emotion. Keith understood her anger and her need to act. To do something. But Allura was right. Even if Pidge turned, she wouldn’t be able to adjust and fight a war at the same time. 

By the tears breaking through and rolling down Pidge’s cheeks, you could tell she knew too. 

“Hey. I promise I’ll bring them back,” Keith said softly to Pidge. 

“I will go,” Adam said, causing Shiro to throw his hands up in frustration. 

“No, it’s not happening. I will,” he said. Adam scoffed. 

“I have gained more knowledge of the environment than you through my field work,” he said. 

“That doesn’t matter! Every single time you head out I get worried sick,” Shiro yelled, his voice breaking. Adam took his hand. 

Keith inhaled sharply. They would sit there and quarrel for hours if he didn’t step in. 

“None of you are going. You’d end up too worried about me to concentrate on the task. And that’s final,” he said. Shiro and Adam fell quiet, because it was true. They would sacrifice themselves and others to save Keith if he messed up.

“Keith is right, therefore I will go. I have lived longer than you combined, I’m the most experienced. And most capable to take care of Keith and rescuing Coran and Matt,” Kolivan said. 

Allura nodded. 

“Then it’s decided. I want you to train longer and harder for the upcoming months, and we will all make a plan together. There is little room for failing.” 

She looked at Keith while saying the last part. This was Keith’s chance to prove himself, to not just be seen as the impulsive, younger cub in the pack, but as a full-fledged equal. He could do this. He didn’t have to think about Lance. He could bury his feelings, and fully commit his body and soul to this rescue mission. 

* * *

Lance had been riding for six days, and when he saw the sign pointing to Altea, he knew he was on the right path. He could feel it in the warmer air and the snow melting. In another day’s ride he would be able to smell the sea. 

He had been riding fast every single day, only taking breaks when setting up camp for the night. He had been eating little, but enough to keep going. Lance could only imagine his mother’s shocked expression upon seeing Lance a little bit thinner than he had been when he left. She would immediately start making a huge dinner, and the whole family would spend hours by the dinner table into the night. Lance smiled.  _ Tomorrow this would be true.  _

The next morning, he woke up even earlier than usual, simply for being so excited to see his family. The morning sky was a deep blue, with a shade of yellow painting the horizon, signaling the sun was about to come up. Lance quickly rolled up the tent, ate the last of his bread and mounted his horse. 

“Not far now, Canvas,” he said, giving her a squeeze with his legs and clicking with his mouth. Canvas started walking, and soon they were galloping towards Lance’s hometown. 

The sun was high up in the clear sky, and sweat was starting to roll off Lance’s forehead. He was undoubtedly in Altea now. He removed his woolen coat, and continued towards his destination. The grass was greener here and the signs of winter were few, only being the occasional cold breeze and the trees bearing no fruit. Lance passed several farms, each reminding him more and more of home. Once he got closer to the coast, he recognized farms he knew the owners of. He recognized the mountain far in the distance called Mt. Sapphire. He recognized the sound of seagulls, and the smell of saltwater. 

In another hour, the sun was starting to descend, and Lance knew exactly where he was. There, just by the strikingly gorgeous white cliffs reaching above azure water, was the McClain farm.  _ His home.  _

He felt sorry for Canvas having to gallop all the way, but as soon as Lance reached the farm, he led her to the makeshift stall they once had used. There she would get to rest. Lance removed various items thrown into the dried up trough and filled it up with water from the well. He also filled the stall with new hay, fit for a beautiful mare like Canvas. 

Walking up to the doorstep, Lance suddenly felt nervous. 

They hadn’t heard from him for a long time. Maybe they would be angry. Or maybe they would be disappointed he had returned, without gold or a proper job anymore. He was about to knock, when he stopped himself. He looked at the wooden plate hanging on the door, where each of their names were painted on. Lance had painted his in the terrible handwriting only a six year old owned. Around it he painted a couple of daisies. 

_ This is still your home.  _ Lance grabbed the handle and opened the creaky wooden door. 

“Mama? Dad?” he called out, as he entered the living room. The room was filled with the smell of stew, and Lance could hear the bubbling coming from the kitchen. The living room was empty, but the fireplace was crackling in the corner. From upstairs he heard muffled footsteps running. 

A figure in the corner of his eye made him turn around. 

“Lance? You’re here!” His mom said, reaching out to him. 

“Mama!” He collided with his mom in an embrace. The familiar smell, the warmth and softness of her hug… He felt safe, like everything was right in the world.

“I’m home,” he whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter without Keith and Lance together :( I promise they will see each other again! Thank you for the nice comments, and not gonna lie, seeing you guys upset w Lance and Keith's fight made some sicko part of me happy lmao. Can't have comfort without some angst as well (at least not in this story) c:


	11. The McClain Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance spends quality time with his family, but can't stop thinking about Keith. Back in the Embassy, Keith tries not to think about Lance and spends time preparing a plan for the rescue mission.

“You made this?” Lance’s niece Nadia asked. Lance had given her the dress he tailored. 

“Yeah! I hope it fits, you’ve grown so much since I saw you!” 

Nadia slipped it on over her clothes. It was a little bit big, perfect for her to grow into. 

“I look like a princess!” she squealed, and started dancing around the room. Lance giggled. “Yes, you do!” 

Luis came walking into the living room with his new breeches. “Uncle Lancey gave you new clothes too?” he asked, scooping up Nadia into a hug.

“So how’s the fit? I went a little bit larger as I wasn’t sure if you had gotten bigger around the middle or not,” Lance said, grinning.

Luis scoffed and punched Lance’s side. “It fits perfectly. And travelling has made you rude,” he said. 

“Breakfast is ready!” His mom called from the kitchen. 

They sat down around the table, pressing into each other sides as they were way too many for the small table. It had always been that way, only worse now with everyone growing up, and including new family members like Luis’ wife and their kids. Lance didn’t mind, it was intimate and charming. It was how it was supposed to be. 

“Although, your sewing has definitely improved. Where did you get a job again?” Luis asked. 

Lance spread homemade strawberry jam on his toast. 

“A tailor in Arus,” he said. It was true, but he did not mention he hadn’t been there for three months. He couldn’t exactly tell them he was living with vampires. 

“So exciting! You have always been so great at sewing,” his mother cooed. Lance smiled. His mother had always been his biggest supporter.

“Yeah, this material… I don’t think I’ve ever owned anything so fancy,” Veronica said, feeling the material of her silk blouse.

“And you’re wearing it while eating,” their father said, pointing to the blouse. He turned his attention to Lance. 

“Does he pay you well?” 

“Not particularly. But it’s enough. I hope I’ll earn enough someday to send money home,” Lance said. 

“No, no, my sweet boy. Don’t think about us. The boys are working hard in the field every day, and Rachel and Veronica have been very successful in selling products at the market. Focus on you and your dreams, Lance. You will go so far,” his mother said. Lance felt tears threatening to spill. 

“Mama…” 

He took his mother’s hand in his. 

“Enough about boring work, tell us of your adventures! Have you met anyone interesting? Perhaps a girl? Or a boy?” Rachel asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Lance scoffed. “Rach, please!” 

“Come on Lance, we hardly meet anyone interesting around here,” Marco said with his mouth stuffed full of food. 

“Marco swallow your food before talking!” Their mother scolded. 

“Well… Honestly most people have been rude, or dismissive. Completely resisting my charms, oddly enough.” 

Veronica snickered. “Impossible,” she said sarcastically. 

Lance threw her a glare. 

“I did meet some people in Arus actually… Uhm, some brothers, and their… Relatives? They live just outside town. And actually let me stay there,” he said. 

Everyone around the table eyed Lance suspiciously.

“Oh? For free?” his father asked. 

Lance nodded. “It’s quite a big house, and they are much better off than us in terms of money and such.” 

Veronica furrowed her brows. “And they just let you stay there?” 

“Well, we’re friends,” Lance quickly said. 

“Lance, that kinda seems like a big deal. You sure they’re not… using you?” Luis asked. 

Lance felt his cheeks go red. “Of course not! They treat me like family. They respect me.” 

His mother squeezed his hand. 

“Lance, my dear boy. Sometimes you trust strangers too easily, you have always been that way,” she said. 

“I swear I’m careful. They are very kind and… I actually…” Lance swallowed. He didn’t understand why it was so hard to admit. 

The others looked at him expectantly. Lance looked down at the worn table, picking at some of the chipped wood.

“I kinda fell for one of them.” 

“Who?” Rachel asked. She looked excited, contrasting the wary looks the rest of the table was giving Lance. 

“Someone called Keith,” he said. 

“How old is this Keith?” Luis asked. 

“Twenty or twenty-one, I think,” he answered. Well, it _was_ his age, he had just stayed that way for over a hundred years. But if Lance told them that, they would all think he was pranking them. Luis still furrowed his brows, not looking relieved, even if he was barely any older than Lance. 

“And does he treat you well?” Veronica asked. 

Lance sighed. He felt like he was being interrogated, but that was standard procedure in the McClain household when someone got a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Except Keith wasn’t a boyfriend, and at this point it was unclear if they were even friends. 

“He does. Very well…” Lance answered. He hadn’t thought about Keith for days. He only appeared as a fleeting thought, before Lance pushed him away again. 

“He likes you too?” Rachel asked. Lance didn’t immediately answer. He used to think that he didn’t. He thought back to their argument. Lance had said things he desperately wanted to take back. 

“We had a fight actually… And I ended up accusing him of not caring about me. But I think it was obvious that he does. Or did,” Lance said quietly. “I guess it’s mostly because I don’t feel like I deserve someone as good as him.”

“Well… He’s an idiot if he doesn’t care about you. He’d be lucky to have you. And you’re an idiot if you think you don’t deserve love,” Veronica said frankly. 

Lance smiled at her, and gazed at his family. Everyone was looking at him with what could only be called unconditional love.

“I missed you guys,” he said, his voice slightly breaking. 

His mother pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair.    
  
“We missed you too, so much.” 

* * *

“How are you holding up?” Shiro asked as he walked into the training room. Keith was taking a break after a long sparring session with Kolivan. 

“What do you mean? I’m fine. Pushing hard, but it’s nothing I can handle. Have some faith in me,” Keith said, catching his breath. 

Shiro sighed. “I’m not talking about the training. How are you doing with the whole Lance situation?” he asked. 

Oh. _Lance._ Keith had been so focused on working out and planning the rescue mission with Kolivan that he completely pushed any thought of Lance out the window. The mention of Lance’s name made part of him ache. 

Keith shrugged. “I’m doing fine. I don’t think about him.” 

“Okay… I just want to make sure you’re a hundred percent focused when you go on the mission. Feelings can cloud decisions, and… Well, you were right about me and Adam. Our feelings would get in the way,” Shiro said. 

Keith nodded slowly.

“Now go, Adam is with Kolivan in the conference room working out some details, you should be there.” 

Entering the conference room, Keith sat down opposite to Adam, who was currently rolling out a map. 

“These,” Adam started, pointing to several markings. “... Are Galra stations. Running into one of them will only bring trouble. There are several of these along the border, but there are some narrow routes you can take to avoid them,” he explained.

Adam started drawing a line with charcoal, occasionally stopping to think. 

“There is little vegetation in Daibazaal, and most of the environment consist of marshes,” Kolivan said. 

Adam nodded. “It’s problematic. It will take too long as well, constantly hiding… And then there’s entering the stronghold, which is nearly impossible.”

“We have to use disguises,” Keith said. 

“If we can get our hands on Galra armor we can blend in.” 

They spent the rest of the night mapping out a route and strategy. They knew where to go and what to do before reaching the stronghold, but everything that existed behind the walls was a mystery to them. None of them knew the layout and where captives were being held. 

“What do we do when we get them out?” Keith asked. “That will be the hardest part.” 

Kolivan and Adam nodded, deep in thought. 

“That will be a challenge. I might have some ideas but, I’ll need to send a few letters. We’ll plan more tomorrow,” Adam said. 

They ended the meeting, and Keith felt a sense of uneasiness. A feeling that was strange to him. It was a dangerous and complicated mission, and it was down to luck whether they would succeed or not. As confident as Keith was in his abilities, he realized they might not be enough, and it was unnerving to think about. 

He wandered the halls, until he came across the same balcony Keith and Lance had spent almost the entirety of the ball on. It was snowing, as it had that night. Keith opened the door, and the winter air was barely a tickle on his skin. Their footsteps, the marks of their hands resting against the banister was whisked away, replaced with new, untouched snow. 

Keith had barely thought about Lance, he forced himself not to. But he wanted to. He wanted to think of his hair, almost white with snowflakes. His smile brighter than anything Keith had ever seen. His arms around him, Keith feeling Lance’s heart beating against his own. Keith grabbed some snow off the banister, and scrunched it. He wished they never had that fight. Maybe then he wouldn’t have left. Maybe then they would complete that almost-kiss. Then Lance would be here with him, safe. Keith didn’t even know if Lance had made it to his family. 

He threw the powdery snow off the balcony, watching it dissolve along with the rest of the snowflakes falling down. He could think about Lance another day. In a couple of weeks, he would be leaving for Daibazaal. As Shiro said, feelings clouded decisions, and Keith needed to focus. This was not a mission he could afford to mess up. 

* * *

Lance had stayed with his family for almost two weeks. It had been pure bliss. He cooked, cleaned, milked Kaltenecker, helped out with the farm and did mundane things as well as spend quality time with his family. It was refreshing. He played pretend with Silvio and Nadia, who had become obsessed with the fantasy of being a princess. Silvio was the king, and Lance was the prince who would ask the fair princess Nadia to dance. When the kids went to bed, Lance shared deep conversations with his parents and siblings, as well as sharing laughs and stories. One night, his father even opened a very special wine which was supposed to be saved for special occasions. The whole family being gathered was considered special enough.

Lance was buzzed on the wine, thankfully not mixed with blood this time, and sat on the porch with Veronica, who was resting her head on his shoulder. 

“What if I stayed here?” Lance asked quietly. 

Veronica stirred, and looked up at Lance. “What about your job?” 

Lance chewed on his lip. He felt so bad lying to them. “I… quit.”

“Oh…” Veronica sat up. 

“I know, I messed up,” Lance said, feeling defeated. 

“No, Lance. It’s fine… But, I know you miss us and all, and we miss you, but is this farm really enough for you?” she asked. 

Lance looked at her with wide eyes. “Of course. I love this place.”

“I don’t doubt that you do. However, does it fill you with satisfaction? You’re a dreamer Lance, more so than any of us. And the clothes you’re making are amazing… You need to go out there, and tell the world who you are.” 

Veronica’s words resonated with him. “Even so… When I’m not here I get worried about you guys. And I miss you,” he said, resting his head against Veronica’s shoulders, changing positions. 

Veronica smiled. “You can always come visit. Like you are now… You need to  _ live _ Lance. We will always be here, taking care of each other. Don’t worry about us.” 

Lance wrapped his arms around Veronica. Maybe part of him wanted to stay because he never felt as safe as when he was with his family. 

“And besides, I think you and Keith need to talk it out. It’s obvious you’re super into him.” 

Lance blushed, and buried his face into Veronica’s side. “What if he doesn’t like me anymore?” he said, his voice muffled. Veronica scoffed. 

“Of course he still likes you! Are you kidding me? You’re loverboy Lance McClain, everybody is  _ enthralled _ with you,” she said and laughed, making Lance giggle as well. 

“Thanks, Ronnie,” he said. 

For the first time in weeks, Lance felt hopeful. Hopeful that maybe somehow, Keith and him could work out. And as much as he loved being home, his heart ached for Keith and the friends he had gained. His hands ached to touch a needle, to create something. Should he settle for safety and familiar love, when what he truly wanted was passion and adventure? 

Lance decided he wanted to go back. Go see Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and Allura. He wanted to be brave. First thing he would do, is apologize to Keith and then fight to win his heart. He had gotten pep-talks from all his family members, so much that Lance felt a little too confident. But he would ride that confidence all the way back to the Embassy. 

The goodbyes were tearful, but not sad like the goodbyes back at the castle. The McClains were laughing and smiling while crying because they loved each other so much, and only wanted the best for each other. And before too long, Lance would be back to taste his mom’s cooking, to beat Marco and Luis in card games and talk shit with Veronica and Rachel. Realizing that Lance was capable of doing whatever he wanted, filled him with an entirely new sense of freedom. All of a sudden he felt so much lighter, like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

After the last warm, tight hug from his mother, Lance hoisted himself up on Canvas before starting his journey back to the Embassy. 

Lance didn’t rush himself this time. He stopped to smell the roses, riding along the coast for as long as he could. Nothing made him feel more at peace than the ocean. 

“Have you ever seen something so beautiful, Canvas?” Lance asked, stroking Canvas’ white hair. 

The sun was setting far off in the horizon, illuminating the waves in shades of orange. They kept trotting along the coast, until they had to delve deeper into the forest, exiting the Altea county. Lance had spent his sweet time, and it was starting to get uncomfortably dark. While searching for a river or a lake, somewhere for them to get water, Lance was hoping the moonlight would be a good enough source of light. Instead, the sky darkened, clouds thickening, refusing the moon to shine through. 

Upon feeling the first raindrop hit his nose, Lance sighed. 

“Just my luck.” 

He pulled up the hood of his cloak, and guided Canvas deeper into the forest, before stopping underneath some thick pine trees. 

“This will have to do for tonight,” he said quietly, while unpacking the tent. Canvas neighed. 

He usually avoided the forest to the best of his ability. When possible, Lance preferred setting up camp near bodies of water or a clearing. The forest freaked him out too much. The darkness, the rain, the feeling of disorientation… It reminded him of the night he got lost, and stumbled upon Marmora manor. As much as the night had a good ending, he had never felt so hopeless and doomed as he did that day. Well, there was also the night Lance tried to escape… Seeing Keith, not knowing it was him at the time, with glowing, intense red eyes slowly making his way to Lance was just as daunting. 

Feeling uneasiness sweep over him, Lance hurriedly finished setting up the tent. He didn’t know if it was his own paranoia or the result of his trauma, but something didn’t feel right. He looked over at Canvas. She seemed fine. Animals had an intuition of bad mojo right? So it was fine, he was just paranoid. Lance placed his bedroll inside the tent, and didn’t even eat or drink before going to sleep. All he wished for was to wake up in the morning under a bright sun, clear sky, and in one piece. He ignored the fast beating of his heart, and instead let the rain drumming against the tent lull him into sleep. 

_ Crack. _ Lance opened his eyes. He swore he heard something… It was still raining. It was still dark. Had he even fallen asleep? 

He sat up slowly, trying not to make a sound. Outside, Canvas neighed, and started restlessly moving around. Lance opened the flap of the tent slowly. After waiting a bit without hearing anything else, he crawled out. 

“Hey girl, what’s the matter?” he whispered as he grabbed Canvas’ reins. He tried holding her still and stroking her hair, but she wouldn’t stop moving. 

_ Crack.  _ Lance froze, feeling a chill run down his back. He definitely heard that. Quickly, he went through every rational explanation he could think of. It’s an animal, a rabbit, a deer maybe. A bear at worst. Or it’s the rain, hitting rotten wood or something. Thinking about it, didn’t make it real though. This was something Lance had nightmares about. Something he had experienced, and sat ingrained in his body and mind. When he turned around… He would know. 

_ Be brave. _ Lance turned around. 

Just a few meters ahead of him, stood a shadow with glowing red eyes. Panic washed over Lance. He started hyperventilating, his heart thumping like hooves on a battlefield against his ribcage. Lance’s nightmare was real. The shadow stood still, tilting its head as if amused. 

“K-Keith is th-that you?” Lance asked breathlessly. Part of him hoped he would be so lucky. Most of him knew his luck had run out. 

“Kogane is not here to save you this time,” the shadow said. The voice was familiar, speaking so properly. He recalled the memory of an encounter at the ball, one he would rather forget. 

Lance found himself unable to speak or move, paralyzed in fear. 

Lotor stepped closer, so that Lance could make out his features. 

“My, how lovely to see you again, Lance,” Lotor said, dragging out Lance’s name in a way that made his skin crawl. He bore a wicked grin, and his eyes were wide, pupils smaller than pins. His nostrils flared. 

_ He's hungry. _

Lance’s hands twitched, begging his brain to start functioning, to do something. Begging him to run. As Lotor took another step, Lance finally started moving. His legs carried him across the ground in the opposite direction of Lotor. He could barely feel them, he felt so detached it was like flying.

It didn’t last long. Lance felt a dark laugh right by his ear causing him to shriek and stumble. He couldn’t outrun him. Sharp nails dug into Lance’s arms, pinning him towards a tree. Lotor was still laughing. 

“I wanted to wait, drag it out, chase you even more. See how long it would take before you would break down,” he growled, pushing harder, making Lance feel the uneven texture of the tree against his back. 

“But, God… Tonight I’m too impatient,” Lotor said, and inhaled deeply. He revealed his fangs. Before Lance could react, he felt a sharp, puncturing pain in his neck. He screamed, his vision blurring until everything became pitch black. 

* * *

They had everything mapped out. In a couple of days, Kolivan and Keith would embark on the rescue mission. Some things were still unclear, like the arrangements inside the stronghold. However, they had no choice but to go in blind. They were both quick to think and act, which would hopefully be their saving grace.

When entering the conference room for final discussion around the mission, Keith was surprised to see almost everyone inside. The room was quiet, the atmosphere somber. 

“What’s going on?” Keith asked. Allura was holding an opened letter, seal broken. He recognized it as the Galra sigil. Allura looked at Keith. 

“We received a letter from Lotor,” she said. Keith inhaled sharply. Judging by the state of everyone, it had to be bad news. 

Keith raised his brows when Allura took too long before continuing.    
  
“Well?” 

Allura sighed. “It’s not just Matt and Coran. He has captured Lance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Is Lance okay? How will Keith react? Will they be able to save them? Can Lotor become even more of an asshole in this story?! (and is it fair to his character for me to demonize him this much????) 
> 
> Find the answer to these pressing questions in the next chapter!


	12. The Blood Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up in Lotor's captivity. In order to survive, he complies and attends a feast hosted by Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. Strap yourselves in for suffering.
> 
> This chapter was SO FUN to write, but also a bit morbid and disturbing. Horror tag really comes into play here. Just a warning!

“What?” Keith asked, unsure if he heard correctly. 

Allura gave him a pained look. “Lotor has Lance.” 

“Assuming he tells the truth,” Adam said. “Maybe he’s bluffing, to rile us up?” 

Shiro shook his head. “Why would he, though? If he wanted to weaken us, he would go for Allura, maybe using Romelle. This would be specifically aimed to hurt Keith, which wouldn’t make sense.” 

Shay came bursting through the door into the conference room. “Princess,” she said out of breath. “The mare you gifted to Lance has come back. Without a rider.” 

Keith could only stare wide-eyed into thin air. Shiro was looking at him, cautiously. Keith tried to form a coherent sentence, without success. 

“Wh-What? This can’t be… He…” 

“Keith,” Shiro said, as if warning him. 

A million things was going through Keith’s head, images of Lance in pain, dead, mauled, abandoned. Alone. He ended up on one, clear thought. 

“What are we still doing here, we need to get him!” Keith yelled. Everyone was standing still, not moving, not talking, as they were statues. 

“We’re losing time!” He said, voice breaking and hoarse. 

“Calm down. Remember our talk about emotions getting in the way?” Shiro asked. 

“It doesn’t matter right now, Lance is… He’s probably bleeding out as we speak… We have to go!” 

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder, and Keith immediately shoved him away. 

“Keith! If we act too rashly, we will only hurt him. You know Lotor won’t kill him. He’s too sick to grant him that mercy. There is still time.” 

Despite his head spinning and anger taking hold of his body, Keith knew Shiro was right. If he didn’t keep his cool, Lance might already be dead. Keith acknowledged the rational thought, but putting it into action? It wasn’t easy. 

Keith closed his eyes, scrunching them as if it would somehow make it all go away. He felt every limb in his body thump in unison with his heart. Intensely and painfully. He heard whispering around him, unable to pick up the words. 

“Hey, Keith?” He felt an arm closing around him, guiding him away. When he opened his eyes he was sitting on a bench in the hallway, Adam by his side. He felt a breeze on his skin, from an open window. Slowly Keith came to himself again, his mind no longer foggy. 

“It was getting a bit much in there,” Adam said, as if they had left for his own sake. But Adam was not the one in turmoil. 

“It’s my fault,” Keith stated. 

“No.”

“Yes. If I didn’t protect him better at the ball, Lotor wouldn’t have approached him and gained interest for him. If I didn’t instigate a fight with Lance, he may have stayed. If I went after him, I could’ve protected him.” Keith felt like every decision he had ever made concerning Lance had been wrong. He had exposed him to danger too many times, the danger being Keith himself most of the time. And now Lance was paying for it. 

Adam sighed. “I know it’s easy to blame yourself. But this? It was completely out of your hands. Do you think Lance would’ve been okay with you constantly being on him like a hawk? He’s entitled to his freedom, and now Lotor has robbed him of it. None of this is your fault,” he said sternly. 

Adam continued when Keith didn’t say anything. 

“You know… I sometimes feel guilty. I feel guilty for making Shiro worry about me. I think the reason I do field work is so I can somehow protect him, even if I’m far away. He’s been through so much. And maybe it’s selfish of me, but I would rather it be him worrying about me. Because there was nothing I could do when Shiro was in Zarkon’s grasp, and I still feel guilty about that.”

Keith looked up at Adam and frowned. “Why? You had no control over that,” Keith said. Adam nodded. 

“I didn’t. I think that’s why I started asking myself questions, like what I could’ve done differently. I made up mistakes on my part, because I hated to feel out of control. Truth is you never know what’s going to happen, and the only thing you have slight control over is what you’re gonna do next.” 

Keith understood his point. “No dwelling on the past, focus on your next move?” he asked. 

Adam smiled. “Exactly.” 

Keith sighed. He was right. 

“Let’s just take a breather for now, and then we’re gonna get to work. We’ll save them, I swear it,” Adam said, pulling Keith in for a hug. 

* * *

A sharp pain in his neck. That was the first thing Lance noticed when he woke up. Then he noticed the major headache he had. Then he opened his eyes, feeling all disoriented when he didn’t recognize his environment. Then he remembered. 

Lotor. Lotor had been there in the forest. And… Lance reached for his sore neck, wincing when his fingers came into contact with two puncture holes. He looked at his fingers, sticky with blood. He had been bit. Lance quickly rolled over to his side and retched, but kept himself from throwing up. It wasn’t because of the blood… He felt violated. 

He tried to sit up, but it was a challenge. He was dizzy and fatigued, his arms weak. Eventually he managed to get up, and through his blurry vision he studied his environment. The stone walls were dark and wet, with moss growing on them. He heard water drip somewhere. There wasn’t a single window. The only light came from torches, hanging in the hallway outside the… iron bars. He was in a dungeon cell.

Lance groaned, both in agony at the stinging wound on his neck, and at the situation he was in right now. Realization struck him. He couldn’t go anywhere. Nobody knew where he was, his family wouldn’t expect to hear from him so soon, and the ones back in the Embassy probably thought Lance had left for good. In short, nobody knew where Lance was and he was doomed. His heartbeat quickened in panic, and tears started gathering in his eyes. There was nothing he could do.

“Don’t cry, my pet.” 

Lance’s gaze shot up. Lotor stepped out from the dark. Lance stopped sobbing, instead feeling his whole body tense up, his heart going even faster. Lotor chuckled. 

“Careful now, don’t want you to get a heart attack. You’re far too young,” he said. He approached the cell, hands closing around bars. Tilting his head, he leaned forward curiously. Lance felt as if he was some animal at display. 

“That wound isn’t looking too good… I must apologize, I was,  _ rougher, _ than I usually am. I guess I lost control,” Lotor said, not seeming apologetic at all. 

Lance didn’t answer. He was shaking, feeling cold as well as panicked. And scared, terrified. And he was in pain. He was having the worst day in his life. Lotor wasn’t making it any better, standing there faking concern and being an asshole at the same time. 

“You humans… So fragile, can barely handle a scratch. It would be too bad if your wound got infected,” he said. 

Add it to the list of a million things Lance had to worry about right now. 

“I hope I didn’t damage your vocal cords with my enthusiastic bite. You’re very quiet.”

“Well, you can’t seem to shut up!” Lance finally spat, his voice shaking and frail. Instead of being offended, Lotor only threw his head back and laughed. 

“You’ve still got spunk. Would be boring otherwise,” Lotor said. “However, don’t get too cocky. Do you want to get your wound treated? Do you want a soft bed to sleep in?” 

Lance refrained from answering. He wanted all those things, but Lotor would probably demand something for it. 

“You can get that… If you behave.” 

With that, Lotor left. If he behaved? What was he supposed to do anyway, he was trapped. Lance looked around him. There was no bucket, what the fuck was he supposed to do when he needed a toilet?! Lance groaned again. His dignity was being chipped away. 

“You okay there?” a man’s voice said. Lance tensed up. The voice was coming from somewhere else in the room. 

“Who’s there?” he asked. 

“My name is Coran. What’s yours?”

“Lance,” he said hesitantly. Was this another prisoner or a guard? 

“Ah. I can tell you’re human… Don’t worry, Lotor takes somewhat care of his humans, better than us anyway,” Coran said, and coughed. The ringing of metal shackles echoed through the dungeon. 

Lance crawled closer to where the voice was coming from, supporting himself using the wall. 

“Who are you exactly?”

“Princess Allura’s most trusted advisor, if you know of her. I was captured few months back… Most unfortunate,” Coran said. His voice was upbeat, strange for someone locked up for months. Lance was already at his breaking point, and he just got here. 

“I know her. I was on my way back to the Embassy when I was bit and taken…” 

Lance involuntarily reached for his wound. It was still bleeding a bit. 

“A bite can be quite nasty. I suggest you do what Lotor says, for your own good… Keep yourself alive, even if you’d rather not be.” 

Lance nodded slowly, even though Coran couldn’t see him. Lance didn’t want to die. Not when he had so much to live for. Maybe he would manage to escape somehow… 

“You’re a vampire right?” Lance asked. 

Coran hummed. 

“Wish I wasn’t right now. We don’t get much to drink around here,” he said.

“We?” 

“Matt Holt is in the cell next to you. He’s dehydrated, been here for much longer than I. No blood.” 

Lance chewed on his lip. “Holt? Is he related to Pidge?”

“Yes, he’s her brother.” 

Pidge had never mentioned him. If he was a vampire… Was that Pidge’s reason for wanting to turn? 

Lance had felt so sorry for himself, but realized how much worse it must have been for them. Months without blood would be like months without water for Lance… Except Lance would’ve died, and they were not able to. 

“You’re very strong right? Can’t you manage to break out of here?” Lance asked. 

“No, my boy… We’re too weak without blood. Might as well be breathing corpses.”

That gave Lance an idea. “What if… What if I gave you some of mine? I’m already bleeding.” 

He could faintly hear Coran inhaling deeply. “I can smell it… And as tempting as it is, it wouldn’t get us far in this place. This place is swarming with Galra, and it’s a maze. Our best bet is to wait for help.”

Lance felt his posture sinking. “Nobody knows where I am,” he whispered weakly. 

“Fret not, my boy. Princess Allura is the brightest I know of. At this point, I would not be surprised if help is already on the way.”

“I hope you’re right.” 

* * *

“Lotor is expecting us. The letter was an obvious taunt, to make us attack. For now, we’ll play his game. We’ll place our cavalry by the Daibazaal border, but we won’t move an inch beyond that. It’s merely for show. But then again, in worse case scenario…” Allura paused, taking a deep breath. 

“In worst case scenario, we will be able to fight. Hopefully it will never come to that. While we are a distraction, Kolivan and Keith will slip away, infiltrating the stronghold like we have planned.”

Allura looked at Keith, gaze softening. “Are you up for this, Keith?” 

Keith was straightening his back while sitting on top of his horse. With every ounce of his body, he tried to show that he was capable of this. That he was made of stone, unshakable and strong-willed. He did it to convince everyone else, but mostly, himself. He needed to believe he could do this.    
  
“Yes, Princess,” he said determined. 

Allura nodded. “Okay.” She turned to the rest of the group, scouting out over the cavalry gathered in the courtyard outside the castle.

She lifted the banner of her sigil she carried on horseback. Seeing the princess herself, replacing her feminine gowns with steel armor was a sight Keith could only describe as inspirational. He imagined the soldiers felt the same way. Allura was the reason they had never faltered to Galran armies, in the first place. She was the glue that held them together.

“Tonight, we ride not to start a war. We ride to save our family. Coran, Matt and Lance are counting on us, let us not let them down,” Allura said, her voice raised and mighty. The crowd cheered, Keith joining in. Despite the grim circumstances, he felt a deep thrill in him. It had been decades since he was part of an army. It was a special feeling to be surrounded by people with the exact same cause and the same drive. Keith often felt like he was facing the world alone, but that was not true. He had this entire vampire army at his back. 

They started moving, riding towards the Daibazaal border. In a couple of days they would reach it, and Keith would continue with Kolivan. And amidst the nervousness, the thrill and worry, Keith also felt warmth. Warmth, because he was certain he would see Lance again. He felt it in his guts. 

* * *

Lance had dozed off, but woke when he heard a door open. His head was still pounding, but he was less disoriented. He was so cold he was shaking though. He had to be deep underground, and the stone floor was ice cold to the touch. 

Lotor approached Lance’s cell, with a crooked smile. 

“How are we doing, pet?” he asked. Lance wanted to yell at him, to spit at him and claw his eyes out. He also wanted to live, which is why he swallowed his pride. And his dignity with it. 

Lance looked down at the ground. He wanted to claw out his own eyes too, so he wouldn’t have to meet Lotor’s gaze.

“I’m cold,” Lance said quietly. 

“Ah. That must be uncomfortable… You know, I could move you to a nice room. A private, hygienic room with a soft bed and warm blankets. Would you like that?” 

His honeyed words made Lance’s skin crawl. 

“Yes.” Lance said. 

“Yes, master.”

Lance looked up. “What?” 

Lotor’s cold, red stare dug into him. “Call me master. Yes,  _ master, _ is what you should say.” 

Lance instinctively looked down again. He hesitated, but ultimately complied. “Yes master,” he said, voice low. 

Lotor made a pleased sound. “You’re allowed to look at me, by the way. Your eyes are the prettiest thing about you,” he said. 

If anyone else had said those words, Lance would be blushing. It would make his entire world to hear that. Given any sort of praise, he turned into mush. However, this was Lotor. It did not bring Lance any joy to hear praise from his lips. Beneath it, Lance could feel the sick, twisted intent behind his words. 

But Lance wanted to live, which is why instead of recoiling, Lance looked up at Lotor and faked a smile. 

“Thank you, master,” he said. 

  
  


Lotor had placed a metal collar around his neck with a chain attached, a heavy ugly thing that Lance and Lotor both knew was unnecessary. As if he really would be able to outrun a vampire. He had already tried and failed at that.  _ Keith… _ Lance shut his eyes, before opening them again as if it would magically make Keith disappear from his mind. Instead, Lance focused on his surroundings as he was being led through corridors by Lotor. 

The trip was long before they reached a ground-level floor. The windows here were small slits in the walls, barely letting in any light. From what Lance could tell, it was starting to get dark outside. Like the dungeon, the walls and floors were dark. It was such a contrast to the Embassy’s marbled surfaces, crystal chandeliers and huge windows. Lance tried making note of which direction they were walking in, but the place was built like a maze. The corridors were narrow, all of them looking the same with no distinguishing features.

When they went up another set of stairs, it started looking a little bit different. The floor was carpeted. The lighting sources were more frequent, and the halls were wider. They stopped in front of a set of wooden doors, and Lotor opened them, gesturing for Lance to enter first. Unlike the rest of the keep, this room had a brighter, softer appearance. There was even a single window. A canopy bed was the main piece of the room, and was much bigger than what Lance had imagined. The fabric looped around the wooden beams of the bed was a rich purple. Fit for royalty. 

Lance walked further in, but Lotor pulled at the chain, causing Lance to jump back. He let out a strangled noise, as the collar dug into his throat. Lotor placed a hand on Lance’s arm, leaning into him. Lance felt a strand of Lotor’s head tickle the back of his neck. 

“This can be yours,” Lotor whispered into Lance’s ear. “If, you agree to join my side at a dinner party I’m hosting tomorrow night. Of course, it would require you to behave extra nicely. No dramatics, just obedience. Can you do that?” 

Lance was frozen in place, and couldn’t make himself open his mouth. Instead he nodded, feeling Lotor pull the chain harder. Lance’s chest was rising and falling faster. Lotor was still waiting.

“Yes, master,” Lance croaked out. His voice sounded broken. Lotor lowered his mouth, his nose touching Lance’s throat. He sniffed deeply, and Lance’s eyes widened.  _ No.  _ Suddenly, Lotor yanked his collar off, making Lance stumble. His breath hitched. 

“Good. Clean yourself up, make yourself look presentable tomorrow. Everyone is excited to see my new property,” Lotor said, smiling wickedly before shutting the door in front of him. Lance didn’t turn around, but heard the unmistakable sound of a key turning, before ending in a single loud click. He released a shaky breath, and grabbed for his throat. The feeling of the collar still lingered. Lance let himself fall to the floor, feeling the coarse carpet caress his cheek. 

Had Lance ever felt true freedom? Back home, albeit being much more free than this, Lance could never truly evolve. On the road, Lance was bound by shitty paying jobs to survive. In the manor, he was physically held captive for a while, even if he came to love his captors. In the Embassy, he was ill-fitting, undeserving of staying at a place meant for high-borns. In here he was caged. _ Property.  _ Tears had started trickling from his eyes before Lance had realized it. He was in the same position like the time he had run from the manor. When he was on the ground, accepting that this was the end for him. Was this Lance’s destiny? To merely survive, be weak, degraded, hurt, pitied? 

He thought about his conversation on the patio with Veronica. She told him he needed to live, that he was too much of a dreamer for the farm. If he knew he’d end up here, then the farm was more than enough for him. He should have never left. 

Lance woke the next day, and for a few seconds he didn’t remember. In those seconds, he could’ve been in his own bed at the farm, or the manor or the Embassy. Even in a hot, clammy tent, or the run-down shack next to the tailor in Arus. Even when surrounded by soft, fluffy pillows in a dreamy canopy bed that probably cost more than the worth of his life, he would rather be in the dungeon. The dungeon was no deception, it looked like what it was. This room was the exact same, a cage, except embellished with purple drapes and golden candlesticks. 

As the day went on, Lance became more and more nervous about the approaching night. He took a bath in the connecting bathroom, scrubbing himself and cleansing the wound, which finally had stopped bleeding. It itched, and it took some serious self-discipline from Lance to not pick on it. He didn’t have much else to do. There were no books, no needle and thread to sew with, no animals to keep him company. Like a piece of furniture, all he could do was be there. Property. 

Lance was lying on the bed, staring into the roof when he heard the turn of a key. He felt his pulse rise as the door opened, but Lance let out a relieved breath when he saw that it was not Lotor. It was a woman, few years older than himself maybe. She didn’t look him in the eyes, but Lance still saw that her eyes were not red.  _ She was human. _ Lance parted his mouth, wanting to say something but not knowing what. 

“Uh.. Hello,” he said, gently. Maybe she was in Lance’s situation as well. The woman didn’t say anything, she kept her head down and walked over to Lance. In her hands she held a mass of fabric and jewelry. 

“You will wear these for master Lotor,” she said. Lance only raised his eyebrows. The pile of fabric barely looked like anything wearable.

“What is it?” Lance asked.

The woman didn’t answer. “Strip,” she said. Her voice was emotionless. Lance tried to catch her gaze, but it looked like she was staring into nothing. 

Lance, sighed but removed his shirt. He was thankful it wasn’t Lotor at least. 

“All of it,” the woman said. 

Lance complied, pulling down his pants, before hesitantly removing his underwear as well. Being naked in front of an emotionless woman that had her eyes locked to the ground was… Uncomfortable, to say the least. 

She gave him the mass of fabric. When he finally figured out individual pieces, he was not impressed. 

“E-Excuse me? Do I look like I belong in a whorehouse?” Lance asked in exasperation. 

When the woman didn’t look up or answer, Lance cursed silently. He dressed, pulling at the fabric in irritation. To call these garments would be offending actual clothes. When he was done, the woman clasped a golden collar around his neck. It was smaller and lighter than the one of steel. But a spade is still a spade. A golden collar is still a collar, and a decorated room is still a cage.

The woman left, and Lance was left alone. He approached the floor mirror standing across the bed. What he saw was just a shell. It was not Lance. The fabric was barely covering him. It was all purple, matching the drapes on the canopy. The top was sleeveless and tight-fitting, revealing his collar bones and midriff. He had only been here two days, barely eating anything, and he already looked thinner and bonier. The pants were loose and see-through, with only a loincloth covering his front and backside. A string of tiny jewels hung around his waist, like a useless belt. An outfit like this wouldn’t even be appropriate at the beaches in Altea. It was too exposing, too humiliating. And he had to be dressed like this for a dinner party?! 

A thought crossed his mind. Vampires didn’t eat, not for necessity. He looked at all the areas of his skin that was exposed, and let out a shaky breath.

Lance would not be a guest, or Lotor’s attendee. He was the meal. 

As another of Lotor’s emotionless servants came to get Lance, he felt like he was walking to his own execution. The servant was holding the golden chain connected to his collar loosely. Lance could probably rip out of her grip very easily, and run off. Would it matter though? A vampire guard was stationed by every corridor, all hungrily eyeing Lance as he walked past. He wouldn’t make it. He could’ve been walking without a chain, it wouldn’t have made any difference in his captivity. This was just a performance. Symbolism. 

The throne room here could not be any more different than Allura’s throne room. It was dark and grim, the wooden floors a deep brown and the stone walls the same black like the rest of the keep. The windows were bigger than the slits in the corridors, but they didn’t reveal anything about the outside world. They were stained in different colors, depicting different figures. It was beautiful, in a way. Like the windows in cathedrals. Lance wondered if his skin would be illuminated like a rainbow if he stood in front of one. 

The chain-holder jerked at the chain, when Lance had stopped. He brought him to the dais, where Lotor was sitting nonchalantly on a throne. As they approached, he held out his hand, and the servant gave Lotor the chain. With his other hand, he patted at a pouf next to his throne. 

“Sit,” he demanded. 

Lance sat down, struggling to find a comfortable position. It was too low to the ground, and any way he twisted and turned, he felt like he was exposing himself. Just below the dais, was a table filled with vampires, women and men of noble birth looking at Lance. He felt his heart stop for a second when he realized. 

“Friends,” Lotor’s voice boomed out. “Thank you, for joining me tonight. Dinner will soon be served, I’m sure you are all famished.” 

The crowd of vampires laughed and cheered. 

“It is my honor to introduce you to my new pet,” Lotor said, gesturing to Lance. “His name is Lance. Sweet thing, isn’t he?” 

When the vampires cheered and whistled, Lance wanted to vomit. 

“Since I am a man who likes to share, and you are my close friends, I think it would be a nice gesture to let you all have a taste.” 

Lance’s head shot up, and he looked at Lotor, eyes pleading. Lotor didn’t even spare him a look. 

“But first, appetizers.” Lotor clapped his hands. 

A guard entered, pushing a cart. The cart was covered by a sheet, but under it Lance saw movement. He felt a chill creeping from his neck down his spine. The guard removed the sheet theatrically, revealing two bodies bound and squirming. Lance couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him. Next to him, Lotor chuckled darkly. When the bodies were hauled over to the dining table and pushed down on top of it, Lance looked away. Lotor immediately grabbed his chin, forcing it forward. 

“Watch,” he whispered. 

The man and woman, dressed like farmers, were squirming. Their mouths were tied, but Lance could still hear their muffled screaming and begging. When the vampires leaned over them, pulling their sleeves up and exposing skin, Lance tried tearing away, but Lotor’s grasp was tight. His nails were digging into his skin. 

The vampires all bit into their skin, with a brutality and force that sent blood splattering. When Lance felt something warm land on his cheek, he closed his eyes. The farmers screamed louder, until they stopped. The sounds were gruesome, wet squelches and slurping and growling. Lance kept his eyes shut. Another drop hit his leg. Eventually Lance opened his eyes again. Through the wet blur, Lance saw colors. The arch of a stained window. A woman with a halo was folding her hands, her eyes were looking in Lance’s direction. She was beautiful. 

Lotor was saying something, but Lance couldn’t hear it. He felt a yank on the chain, and he stumbled forward. He heard the soft thump of the bodies being dropped into the cart. Hands picked him up like he was weightless, laying him down on the table. The surface was sticky. It seeped into Lance’s purple attire and his hair. Lotor was over him, cold, red eyes looking at him. He was smiling, always beaming with that crooked, devious smile whenever he looked at Lance. 

He lowered himself, and Lance felt the puncture of his fangs just beneath his collar. 

And then one at his arm. 

One on his calf.

One by his inner thigh. 

One by his waistline. 

Lance kept staring at the stained window until his sight blackened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Don't worry guys, he's gonna be okay.
> 
> The Lance POV in this chapter was very long, next chapter we will finally get some action from Keith and the others from the Embassy!   
> I feel like Lance is the main character in this story, but I would love to hear your guys' thoughts about whether you like Lance's view more, or if you want it to be equal between Lance and Keith, or if you wanna delve more into Keith's mind!


	13. The Uneasy Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Kolivan make their way towards the stronghold. Lance connects with a new servant girl, and stands up against Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is twice as long as the usual chapters, but I hope you don't mind! 
> 
> A lot will happen and splitting it in two will only ruin it :p 
> 
> Hope you guys are ready for lots of emotions!!!

The cavalry reached the border, and set up camp just close enough for Galra posts to see them and report to Lotor. In a couple of hours, when the sun rose, Kolivan and Keith would slip away. Then they would wait by a short-staffed station until night, and grab galran armor. Entering Daibazaal unseen would be smarter in bright daylight, as Galra activity would be low, however that would only get them so far. If they could pose as Galra wearing their armor and blend with the masses, chances are the mission would be more successful. 

“So… You ready?” Shiro asked. Somehow he seemed more nervous than Keith himself, standing there arms crossed and shifting his weight from foot to foot. He wanted to say  _ yes, more than ready, _ and  _ no need to worry, _ but Keith found it difficult to lie to Shiro. 

“I don’t think I ever will be,” Keith admitted. “But he needs me.” 

Shiro nodded. “He does… And I also think you need him.” 

Shiro said it so… easily. Plainly. But it made more sense than anything Keith had ever heard before. He needed him. His absence had been a dark gap in him, taking form of anger, impulsivity and… sadness. Keith was no stranger to melancholy, but these days his heart ached in a way he had forgotten it could. 

“I think,” Keith whispered. “I think he’s my humanity. I thought I’d lost it.” 

Shiro smiled. “Funny how that works. Adam is my humanity, yet we’re both vampires. It all comes down to love. Having love for oneself is not easy being a blood-sucking monster and all that. Being loved, and loving someone else though… I guess it reminds you of the goodness in your core.” 

Keith watched the sky brighten where the sun was hinting it’s ascension. It was time. 

“Beautiful way of saying I’m a lovestruck fool,” Keith said with a smile. 

Adam and Kolivan walked over, Adam bearing the same concerned expression as Shiro. He sighed heavily. 

“It feels terrible that we can’t go with you,” he said and pulled Keith in for a hug. 

“I know.” 

Afterwards, Shiro hugged Keith. 

“You got this, brother,” he said. Keith couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest that rose anytime Shiro called him brother. It felt too good to be true, like he’d wake up any minute now completely alone in the shack. 

After their goodbyes, Keith and Kolivan mounted each their horse and rode, with the entire camp and the prisoners depending on them. 

  
  


Obtaining the armor would start rolling the ball. After that there would be a limited time before the unconscious guards would wake up and let everyone know there were impostors entering Daibazaal. Once Lotor gained that knowledge, getting into the stronghold would become impossible. Allura and the others could only keep Lotor’s attention for so long without starting a war. Therefore, after looting the unconscious guards of their armor, Keith and Kolivan did not waste a single minute. They galloped across the wasteland, hoping to reach the stronghold in half a day. It was, ambitious, to say the least. 

Once they rode past the outskirts of a galran village, a voice called out to them. 

“Hey!” 

They froze in their tracks. To keep riding would only raise suspicion. Kolivan looked at Keith, before turning towards the soldier.

“What? Can’t you see where in a hurry?!” Kolivan’s commanding voice made even Keith’s skin crawl. Keith looked at the galran soldier. He was young, probably turned later than Keith. Any hint of arrogance had washed away when Kolivan shouted at him. 

“Oh um… I was just wondering why you were in a hurry,” he soldier said. If all galras were so easily intimidated, they would all sway to Allura’s side in a second. 

“The rebel scum are standing by our borders, are you blind, boy?!” Kolivan said, before galloping away again. Keith followed, looking back at the soldier who was looking around as if confused. A tougher, more experienced soldier would’ve created a bigger delay. They had been lucky. 

After two hours of riding, it was harder to avoid settlements and other guards. They slowed down to blend in with everyone else when they entered a busy street. They had to be getting close. 

“Why would they attack now?” a woman said to a group standing in the market. 

“I heard the altean princess is there herself,” a farmer said. 

“Maybe they’re here to beg for their lives.” 

Their conversation would only be full of speculation and insults. Keith turned his attention elsewhere. 

“She requested a meeting with Lotor,” he heard a soldier say. He was talking with another soldier in hushed voices. Keith halted his horse to a stop, pretending he was scouting the market for thievery. 

“I haven’t seen him out in many days. My buddy working inside says he’s been occupied with a new pet.” 

Keith froze. They were talking about Lance. Had to be. He felt his blood run cold. Keith sped up again, guiding his horse through the crowd of people. Kolivan was on his tail. 

“Slow down,” he said, pulling up next to Keith. 

“They were talking about Lance,” he said through gritted teeth. 

Kolivan grabbed a hold of Keith’s arm. 

“I know you care about him. But if you can’t keep your cool this mission has already failed. Do you understand?” 

Through the slits of his helmet, Kolivan’s stare was intense. Keith sighed. 

“I do,” he said. Kolivan’s gaze softened. 

“Good. Now, let’s go get him back.” 

* * *

Days slipped into one another like waves in the ocean. It all became a big timeless blur. Lance had stopped counting days. He couldn’t if he tried, time was painfully slow in one minute and then all of a sudden the moon was up. He was in a constant state of waiting. Waiting for food he didn’t eat. Waiting for Lotor. Waiting for Lotor to force him to eat, threatening to host another dinner party.  _ Your blood is richer when you eat,  _ Lotor had said. 

Even when Lance’s mind had gone numb, he constantly felt the sting of the bite marks. They had been tended and bandaged, but what was the use when Lotor made a new one the next day? Lance had fainted a few times, thinking:  _ Finally. Now I’ll slip away. _ But he always woke up, dizzy and feverish. Then he would be left alone, until he started feeling better and the process was repeated again and again. 

Sometimes, he thought the farmers had been luckier than him. Then he cursed at himself for saying something so awful. They hadn’t been bitten like Lance. They had been ravaged. Torn at the seams. 

Lance started thinking about how those farmers were no different than anyone in his own family. It could have been one of them. Marco, Luis, Veronica, Rachel. His father. His mother. Nadia and Silvio, even. Lotor had no limits. But those thoughts were to hard to bear, and to save himself the grief, he just stopped thinking altogether. 

The door was unlocked and Lance flinched at the sound. He froze, didn’t dare turn around. It made it real. Turning around in the woods had made Lotor real. The tapping of small steps echoed in the room. It wasn’t Lotor. 

They coughed. 

“Um…” 

When Lance turned around, he saw a girl younger than him, maybe a teenager, standing awkwardly in the room. She wore servant’s clothing. He could see a bite mark peeking out her collar. When Lance looked at her, she spaced out for a bit before suddenly remembering why she was there. 

“Uh, Loto- uh, master requests your company,” she said, fumbling her words. Lance raised his eyebrows. She had to be new. 

“If he wants my company he can come get me himself,” Lance mumbled, immediately regretting it when he saw the look on the girl’s face. Her brown eyes were wide. She looked terrified. 

If Lance was defiant, and she delivered Lotor the news, she would be punished. 

“I-I’ll come with, just… Let’s wait a bit,” he said. He rubbed his face. He had gotten spots in some places. He had been touching his face a lot. Eating and drinking little, barely getting any nourishment. He didn't dare look at himself in the mirror. It wasn’t him. 

The girl was shifting from foot to foot, hands folded in front of her and looking awkwardly anywhere else but at Lance.

“You can sit down,” he said, gesturing to the chair next to his bed. 

He hadn’t had any luck talking to the other servants tending him. They were all cold and distant. Maybe she would be different. When she sat down, she straightened out the creases on her dress. Lance studied her face. Her eyes, brown hair, olive skin and youthful expression was awfully similar to Nadia. 

“When did you come here?” Lance asked. His throat felt dry when talking, he didn’t talk much these days. Constantly having his throat bitten didn’t help either. 

“I’m not supposed to talk,” she said, despite talking. Lance forced a smile. 

“It’s okay. I won’t tell.”

“A week ago.”

Lance nodded. “So… Did Lotor give you that?” he asked, pointing to the bite mark. 

She shook her head, brown curls bouncing. 

“No. I am General Sendak’s… Pet,” she said hesitantly.

Lance felt the pit in his stomach sink. 

“Don’t call yourself that. Not to me,” he said. 

“He strikes me when I say something wrong.” 

“You’re not…” The word _property_ burned in Lance’s mind. “You’re a person, who deserves being treated as one. What’s your name?” he asked.

“Dawn.”

_ Dawn. _ A palette of oranges and pinks. Morning dew on green grass. Birdsong. Things Lance desperately wished for. 

“What a beautiful name. Dawn… Your parents must think you are the most gorgeous person on earth to name you that,” Lance said, smiling. 

Dawn cracked a smile herself, before it immediately faltering. 

“I don’t think they know where I am.” 

Lance grabbed her hand. 

“I promise you will see them again,” he said. He was in no position to make such a promise, as he probably would never see his own parents again. But he felt like he needed to give her hope. She was far too young to lose it. 

So was he. 

“Let’s go, Dawn. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.” 

* * *

“That’s it, I assume,” Keith said scouting up the hill at the massive stronghold. The moon was on its highest in the sky. They had made good time. 

“Indeed. Now, we really have to be careful here. This is where they put their good soldiers. There’s also the chance of recognition,” Kolivan said. 

“Do you… Know someone who’s here?” Keith asked, looking at Kolivan. He frowned. 

“I did, once.”

He didn’t say another word, but kept riding. Keith followed closely on his tail. 

When they got closer, the stronghold only grew in size. Keith knew it would be big, but seeing it in real size was different than thinking about it.

_ Lance is somewhere in there.  _

They approached a guarded drawbridge, separating the stronghold from the town. 

“Holt!” A soldier called out. 

“Prince Lotor is commanding all units to the frontline. The altean princess is standing at our border,” the Galra said. 

Kolivan grunted. “We are here on such business. I have important information for Prince Lotor,” Kolivan said. 

“He won’t take messages from outsiders, only through general Sendak. Lest the information is about their troops, turn around.” 

The guard was stern, unwavering in his answer. 

Kolivan rode closer to the guard, leaned down and whispered in his ear. 

Keith frowned. What was he saying? 

The guard looked around suspiciously. 

“Very well… Move on and be quick about it,” the guard said, before turning to another guard and commanding him to close the gate. 

Kolivan rode on, Keith following. 

“What did you say?” 

“I told him the truth. Spies have infiltrated Daibazaal in disguise,” he said. 

“What?! We had the upper hand,” Keith whispered loudly. 

Kolivan glared at him. “We still do, they don’t suspect us.” 

Keith cast a glance behind him, watching them lift the drawbridge. 

“Still, it’s harder for us to escape now,” he mumbled. 

“That was never our escape-strategy,” Kolivan said. 

They rode off to the side, ignoring the main entrance. They would go through the barracks, where it was easier to blend in. Keith unmounted his horse, tying it with the others under a puny, run-down roof. Rain had started to fall, hitting the metal rhythmically. Kolivan tapped his shoulder, signaling Keith to get ready. 

There were few people in the barracks. Most were on duty, and the ones there we’re putting on armor getting ready to protect the stronghold in case of attack. Kolivan lead Keith through them, having a determined focus that no one dared get in the way of. That was, until they reached a crossroad. 

“This is where my knowledge ends,” he said, looking in the three different directions. All the halls were narrow and identical.

“Well… I guess we just have to follow our gut then,” Keith said, turning to the left. He figured the dungeons were situated further in, entrance to one of the sides. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, they finally encountered a descending staircase. They followed it to the lowest level. It was darker and the walls were wetter. This had to be it.

When they saw a guarded iron door, Keith was certain. 

“State your business,” the guard said. 

Kolivan stepped forward. 

“Prince Lotor personally asked me to interrogate his prisoners.” 

The soldier eyed Kolivan suspiciously for a long moment. Finally, he stepped to the side and opened the door. Once inside, Keith let out a breath of relief. So far, all their interactions had been lucky. He had a nasty feeling that wouldn’t be the case for the remainder of their mission. 

He also couldn’t smell or hear any sign of human activity in the room. Which meant Lance wasn’t there. Still, they ventured deeper until they encountered prison cells. 

“Coran? Matt?” Keith softly called out. He waited a minute.

“Hello?” a weak voice called out. 

They followed the voice. 

“Coran!” 

He was lying on the floor, face hollow and bleak. His moustache was droopy, not having the same firm swirl like usual. He looked… Famished. 

“Matt Holt?” Kolivan asked. 

“Two… Two cells down,” Coran said, pointing to the right. Keith looked for it, finding the unmoving silhouette of Matt in the cell.

_ God. _ He had dried out. 

“Alright, Keith, break the lock as quietly as you can,” Kolivan ordered. 

Keith eyed it. It was fused into the gate. 

“Kolivan… He will hear it,” Keith said, gesturing to the guarded iron door. 

Kolivan sighed. “We’ll have to take him out. It should be fine until someone takes over his shift, he’s the only one down here.” 

Keith hesitantly rummaged through his pouch, pulling up a wooden stake. 

“Give it here,” Kolivan said. 

Keith shook his head. 

“No. I’m quick. I’m doing it.” 

Before Kolivan could protest, Keith was already on his way. He wasn’t a child. As much as he wanted to avoid killing, this was necessary. Besides, it was a Galra. Someone who had probably done his fair share of torturing. He held the the wooden stake firmly. Keith put his ear to the iron door. He was still standing there. Keith would immediately be exposed once he opened the door, so he had to be quick. 

He pictured Lance in his sewing room, effortlessly and gracefully sticking the needle into the fabric and back out. 

Keith opened the door. Immediately located the guard. As soon as Keith had lifted the stake, he had already impaled him. Straight in the back, all the way through the other side, where the heart was. With a faint gurgle, the guard fell down, lifeless. A corpse in a pile of blood. 

Their creation would also be their end. 

He wiped the blood off of his hand on a clean part of the guard’s pants before going inside again. 

They effortlessly ripped the gates open. Keith picked up Matt, putting him down next to Coran and Kolivan. 

“Coran, was there a human called Lance here?” Keith asked.

Coran nodded slowly. “Yes. He was moved. Probably upstairs… A good lad,” he said, slightly smiling. 

“Keith, you go. I’ll get them somewhere safe. We can’t stay here, but we can’t go with you. If you can’t find us afterwards, find a way to escape,” Kolivan ordered. 

Keith was about to protest, but in the end his desire to find Lance was stronger. 

Kolivan didn’t need to tell him twice before he was running back up the stairs.

He needed to find him. 

* * *

When Lance and Dawn entered Lotor’s study, he was in conversation with Sendak. 

“I’m hearing talk amongst the men about possible spies, intruders,” Sendak said. Lotor was about to answer when he saw Lance. 

He cast a dismissive glance at Sendak. 

“You, come with me,” Sendak said to Dawn as he passed them. 

“Yes, m-master,” she said quietly, following Sendak. She looked behind her, back at Lance. He gave her a hopeful smile, and mouthed:  _ Don’t lose hope.  _

He didn’t turn around, but instead was frozen in place by the feeling of Lotor’s eyes digging into the back of his head. Lance closed his eyes. 

“You took your time, pet. Are you growing defiant?” he asked, voice dripping with threat. 

Lance turned around. 

“No, master,” he said smiling. 

Lotor did not smile. Instead his expression became sour. 

“Are you happy?” he asked. 

“I’m very happy here with you, master,” Lance said sarcastically. Of course Lotor knew he was unhappy. He flourished in Lance’s pain and misery. 

Lotor waved him over. “Come here.” 

Lance obliged. 

Lotor rose up, towering over Lance. He touched his neck. The contact burned Lance’s skin. 

“I don’t like it when people deceive me,” Lotor said. His touch became firmer. His entire hand snaked itself around Lance’s throat. 

Lance swallowed thickly. 

“Tell me your true feelings.” 

When Lance didn’t answer, Lotor pressed harder. Lance sucked in a raspy breath. 

“Sweet Lance… Why don’t you confide in me?” Lotor whispered. 

He kept pressing, fingers digging into Lance’s throat. Lance thought he felt the fingernails penetrate skin. He tried to breathe, tried to yell, but nothing came out. 

His mind became hazy. He closed his eyes, focusing on sounds. Lotor’s breathing against his ear.

Rain hitting the windows. 

_ Tap, tap, tap. _

The thump of his heart pulsating in his throat. 

The sounds drowned out. 

Lotor let go, and Lance fell to the floor with a loud inhale. He reached for his throat, coughing and taking quick breaths. 

His cheeks were wet with salty tears. Lance hadn’t even realized he was crying. 

Before Lance could fully collect himself, Lotor grabbed hold of him again. He pressed him against the floor, putting his weight on Lance. He was smiling wickedly. 

“Come on, pet. Tell me.” 

Lance’s breath hitched. Lotor was tearing him down, brick by brick. And Lance couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t protect himself. Couldn’t resist. Couldn’t adapt to the situation. He couldn’t even play a part. He could only be his weak self. 

Lotor’s hand was holding around his throat again. 

“I think you’re awful,” Lance admitted, voice frail. 

“You’re cruel.” 

Lotor chuckled. 

“Why? Do I hurt you, is that why?”

Lance nodded. “Yes,” he croaked out. 

Lotor’s red eyes darkened. “Are you in pain?” His voice was thick. Different. With his nails, he dug into one of Lance’s bite wounds. 

Lance screamed out in pain, causing Lotor to sigh.

_“Delightful,”_ he whispered. 

Lance heaved. The wound was throbbing and his head was spinning. Any minute now, Lotor would be satisfied and Lance would be dead. 

“I-I want to kill you,” he said. Might as well make his last words be true. 

“Yeah? How would you go about that?” Lotor asked curiously. 

“Mmh... In… In a way that hurt,” Lance forced out. 

“Make you burn on a pyre. Or rip your heart out,” he continued. “Although, I’m not sure if you have much of a heart in the first place.” 

Lotor laughed darkly. “Ah… Maybe you’re not as dumb as I thought.” 

Lance opened his eyes, facing Lotor. They were looking at each other. Lance had always been afraid of him. Always squirmed under his gaze. 

Why? Because he had red mean eyes? Lance had seen many red eyes. It was only a color. 

Was it because Lotor was evil? Because he treated him like dirt? Because he treated him like property? 

Lance scoffed, before erupting into laughter. Lotor’s eye twitched. He probably thought Lance was going crazy. He probably thought he had broken him completely. Torn out all the seams.

Once Lance calmed down, he gazed back into Lotor’s eyes. 

“When I met you, you had a mask on,” he said. Lotor raised his eyebrows.

“You’re still wearing it. You, you put on a mask of confidence and superiority. When really… I think you’re covering something up.” 

Lotor’s eyes widened in surprise. Lance had found a crack in his facade. 

“You’re insecure,” Lance stated plainly.

“You’re a sadistic monster so that you’ll feel superior. Did your daddy mistreat you? Imagine having Zarkon for a father… I’d rather not. DId he yell? Hit you?  _ Neglect _ you? Are you doing all this because you hate your father so much you want him to quake in his grave at your diabolical acts? Or do you desperately wish for his approval even in death, because you never got it when he lived?” 

When Lotor’s wide eyes narrowed, his pupils constricting, Lance knew he had hit close to home. 

“Seems I thought to highly of you,” Lotor spat through gritted teeth. He bared his fangs. 

* * *

Keith had thrown his helmet away, and sweat made his hair stick to his forehead. He ran around constantly going in circles. How the fuck did anyone find their way around here?! 

It was hard to slow down and think, to go about it logically. Not when he knew Lance was there, so close to him. Keith forced himself to close his eyes. He took a breath, trying to still his mind. If he was close, he would hear him. Patience yields focus.

There was too much noise. Too many heartbeats. Of course Lotor kept his own collection of humans, how would Keith know which one was Lance? 

He would just have to take a risk. 

Lance followed the closest heart beats. They were all gathered in one place, two hallways down. When Keith found the door, it was unguarded. He was about to reach for the handle, when he heard voices coming from another direction.  _ Shit. _

Keith ran back, hiding behind a wall. The voices came closer. 

“I want you in my room by the time I get back. I have a long shift, and if a battle breaks out, I  _ will _ be absolutely starving by the time I get here. Eat and drink a lot beforehand or you’ll regret it if I accidentally kill you,” a commanding voice said. 

Keith had heard it before, back in the early days. When he wasn’t fighting for the right side yet. It had to be his former commander, Sendak. 

He heard a door open, before being shut forcefully. Then he heard fading steps. Keith peeked out, just in time to see the back of Sendak’s head disappear into another hallway. When the coast was clear, Keith approached the door again. He exhaled nervously. Many humans would be there. If he was lucky, Lance would be there. 

He opened the door. Several beds were lined up next to each other. Those awake stared at him with wide eyes. Keith looked at each of them, carefully scanning the room. Lance was not there.

“Uh…” Keith cleared his throat. None of them recognized him… Would pretending even help? 

Keith sighed. “I’m looking for a human, his name is Lance. Came here a few weeks ago, I think, maybe longer.” 

Most looked distant. Confused, but still… Like they weren’t there. Some looked more terrified than others. When nobody answered, Keith started feeling hopeless. 

“Fuck…” He whispered under his breath. 

A young girl with brown eyes and dark hair raised her hand. “Um… He’s with master in his study,” she said quietly. 

“Where?!” 

The girl blinked in surprise. “It’s uh, up two stairs and then in the end of the hall,” she explained.

Keith immediately ran off. He was so close. 

He muttered Lance’s name silently like a prayer as he made his way up. He had to be alright… 

  
  


He followed the nervous thumping of a human heart, coming from the far end as the girl had said. When he approached the door, Keith didn’t waste any time. He tore the door open.

There he was, pinned to the floor, looking nothing like himself. His silhouette was thinner. He had dark bags under his eyes, his skin was ashen. But it was Lance. And his eyes shot up, gorgeous blue looking straight at Keith, and for a second they were so bright, so hopeful, before narrowing into a grimace of pain. 

“Keith!” Lance said in a strained whisper. Lotor was over him, his hand crushing around Lance’s throat while his fangs were deeply buried in Lance’s right arm. 

Keith lost it. 

He grabbed Lotor, ripping him off of Lance and threw him across the room so forcefully it created a deep indent in the wall. Framed paintings fell down, books and artifacts fell from the shelves. He heard Lotor chuckle, and before allowing him to get up, Keith was already on him. He punched him. And kept punching. He didn’t count, didn’t stop when he heard the breaking of bones, he just kept going. There was a high-pitched ringing in his head, like he was under water. 

“Keith... “

“Keith.” 

“Keith, stop!” Lance yelled. 

The ringing stopped. 

He turned around facing Lance, who was still lying on the floor. He had tears in his eyes and was clutching around his throat. Underneath his slender fingers, Keith saw dark purple bruises.

“We need to go,” Lance croaked out. 

Keith took an unsteady breath in, and looked at Lotor. He was unconscious. But not dead. 

“I, I’m gonna kill him,” Keith said. 

Lance moaned in pain. “People are coming!”

It was true. Voices were coming from the hallway. They didn’t have time… 

Keith cast one last look on the bloody unconscious body of Lotor. He wanted to rip his heart out….But Lance needed him. 

He hurried over to Lance, carefully lifting him up. 

“Lance… I’m so sorry,” Keith said. His neck was full of bite marks… His arms as well. Lance was closing his eyes, expression pulled into a grimace. He was in so much pain. He was about to open his mouth but quickly shut it, and whimpered. 

“Don’t talk. I’ll get us out.” 

Easier said than done. Coming from the end of the hallway, Sendak was running against them. He was between them and the exit. 

_ Shit. _

With Lance in his arms, Keith took a turn to the right. He ran as fast as he could, trying to find his way around to the stairs. 

“Prince Lotor!” Sendak’s voice rang through the hallway. This was their opportunity, with Sendak's attention on Lotor. 

Keith ran for the stairs, ignoring Lance’s pained hitches. As they reached the first floor, Keith looked around frantically. Where would be the best way to escape? There had to be back doors. At least one. Keith started running towards the back of the stronghold when Lance pulled on his shirt.

“Wait!” he said weakly. “Dawn, we have to get Dawn.”

“W-what? Who? There’s no time!” Keith said, continuing to maneuver his way down the corridors. 

“I promised!” Lance yelled. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

“If we don’t go find her, I’m not coming with you,” Lance said. He said it as sternly as he could, even when he was so visibly in pain. 

Keith sighed heavily, and turned around.

“God damn it, Lance… Where is she? What does she look like?” 

“Brown hair, eyes, olive skin… Young. Looks like Nadia…” Lance said. 

Nadia? Lance’s niece? Keith had never seen her. But the description rang a bell… 

“Okay, I know where she is-” Keith looked down at Lance. His eyes were closed. He looked pale.

“Hey! Stay with me Lance, don’t go to sleep,” Keith yelled. He ran towards the room he had seen her in. 

Lance was still breathing, but he was short of breath. His eyelids fluttered. 

“Lance, open your eyes,” Keith ordered. 

They reached the room, thankfully unguarded. Keith kicked the door open.

The smell was warm. Sickening. It seeped out of the open door. It was so potent, Keith had to hold his breath. 

Blood. 

Bodies were bleeding out on the beds, bleeding out on the floor. No heart beats. 

“What?” Lance asked quietly. His eyes were open now. For a few seconds, they were both still. 

Then Lance saw her. 

“No!” His voice was raw with emotion. Keith saw her too, Brown curly hair splayed out on the floor. She was staring into the roof, the light gone from her brown eyes. 

Keith immediately turned around, tightening his grip around Lance. 

“No, no, no!” Lance gripped around Keith’s sleeve. He felt it becoming wet. “Take me back, take me back!” Lance yelled, his voice muffled through the fabric.

“We need to make it out alive, Lance, this is the only way.” He tried keeping his voice steady. To be Lance’s support. If not, they would both be dead. 

Keith thought they were nearing an exit, but ended up in another maze. 

“Shit,” he muttered quietly under his breath.

Lance was getting weaker by the second, if they didn’t get him help, he would die. 

Someone whistled. 

Keith’s head whipped around. A woman was standing by the corner. 

They had been found. 

Keith was about to run away when the person called for them. 

“Wait! I’m here to help,” she said. “Adam sent me.” 

Keith turned around. Adam had? 

“There’s no time to explain, come with me,” she ordered. What if she was lying? And bringing them to their death? 

… Keith had no other choice. He followed her into a kitchen area. The woman dragged a rug aside, revealing a hatch on the floor. She opened it and jumped down. 

“Give him to me,” she said, reaching for Lance. 

“What, no!” 

“This isn’t the time for mistrust!” 

Keith silently cursed, but gently lowered Lance. The woman grabbed hold of him. Keith jumped after, closing the hatch on his way down. 

The woman was still there, supporting Lance. 

“See?” she said. 

Once Keith had Lance on his back, making it easier for him to run, they started making their way down the path. 

Lance’s short breath tickled Keith’s cheek. Still breathing. 

“Who are you?” Keith asked.

“I’m Acxa. Now hurry up if you want him to live,” she ordered. 

Keith complied, and they ventured deeper through the dark, underground tunnels. Once they were outside, Acxa held out her arm, preventing them from moving on further. 

“We’re by the cliffs now. There is a path going down, and a bridge connecting to the mainland down by the water. It’s gonna be a tight fit,” she said. Acxa turned around and looked at Keith. 

“This is where I go back. I’m already risking my life, and I’d rather keep it.” 

Keith nodded. 

“I understand.” 

“Well… Good luck. Hopefully your friends are waiting there for you.” 

Axca left, returning into the tunnels. Keith walked further out, looking down over the cliff edge. The height almost made him dizzy. A wrong step and they would fall. Lance would die. And if Keith was lucky enough, he would too. It was still raining as well, the earth would be wet and slippery. 

He could hear Lance’s breath becoming slow. Keith did not feel like it was a good sign. They had to hurry. He fastened his grip around Lance’s legs. 

“Hey Lance? You awake?” he asked, as he started walking down the narrow path. Lance made a small sound. _Well,_ _better than nothing._

Having Lance on his back didn’t make it more challenging. He was light. Probably lighter than before. Lance was always slim but now… Keith shuddered. He had probably not eaten anything, on top of constantly being drained. 

Slowly they made their way down. Keith tried to be quick while also being mindful of his footing. Occasionally he felt himself slip, but he never fell. It didn’t take too long before they found the bridge. It was a raggedy old thing. It hung dangerously low above the waves crashing against the cliffs. The planks looked rotten. Along with the rain and the moisture from the sea, that wood could snap any minute. The rope wasn’t very thick either… 

Keith put Lance down. The weight of Keith with Lance on top of him would be too risky. 

“Lance,” Keith said, shaking Lance’s shoulders. Lance whimpered. 

“I need you to get up, just for a couple of minutes,” Keith continued. 

He touched Lance’s chin. “Hey, look at me.” 

Lance’s eyes snapped open. 

“Get off me!” he yelled, while scurrying backwards until his back was against the cliffside. Keith heard his heart suddenly pounding like crazy. 

“Hey, hey, it’s me! Keith.” 

Lance held around his legs, burying his head between them. 

Was he not aware of him? Keith wanted nothing but to wrap his hands around Lance, but he didn’t want to scare him. 

“Please,” Keith begged. “It’s me,” his voice broke. Keith quickly wiped away a teardrop.  _ Pull it together. _

After a while, Lance had calmed his breathing. He lifted his head up and looked at Keith. His eyes were big. Scared. Confused. 

“Keith,” he whispered. 

Keith let out a shaky breath. 

“Can you stand?” he asked. Lance pulled himself up, using the cliff for support. He nodded. 

“Okay, good. We need to cross the bridge. And then we’re safe, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Keith helped Lance walk over to the bridge. It creaked in the wind and rain. 

“I’ll go first. If it can carry me, it can carry you. Make sure you hold on to the rope,” Keith said. He took a step, and walked forward. It was a little slippery. And it made a lot of noises. When he reached the middle, it started swaying back and forth, but it still held him. Keith looked back at Lance. He was still standing up. 

“Be careful on the planks, they’re slippery,” he shouted. 

Keith kept making his way over, until he was safely on the other side. He looked across the ravine. 

“Lance, you can walk now!” 

Lance was holding tightly at the ropes on the sides. Keith’s heart was in his throat as Lance slowly made his way across the bridge. Around halfway, he stopped. 

“Lance?” 

“I… I can’t!” Lance yelled. His knees wobbled as he clutched to the rope. 

“Yes you can!” 

“I’m gonna pass out,” Lance said, almost too quietly for Keith to hear. 

Keith took a deep breath. “Alright, I’ll come get you.” 

He carefully took a step. Close to the edge, the bridge was fine. The real issue would be when Keith got to the middle. He walked slower this time, stepping where the wood looked less rotten. He reached Lance, who had fallen to his knees and was breathing heavily. 

“I’m here,” Keith announced and reached his hand out for Lance. 

Lance didn’t take it. Instead, he looked up at Keith with glassy eyes. 

“I’m sorry for our fight. Everything I said, I take it all back,” Lance said.

“H-Hey, let’s save that for later yeah?” Keith still had his hand stretched out, waiting for Lance to grab it. 

“No. I need you to hear this now.” Lance’s voice was strained. Tired. 

He took a shaky breath. “In case I don’t make it.” 

_ What?  _

“No, of course you’re gonna make it Lance, don’t talk like that! Take my hand!” Keith yelled. 

Lance laughed quietly. “I’m an idiot, accusing you of not caring for me… Here you are, going through hell and back for me.” 

The bridge swayed back and forth. Keith grabbed tighter around the rope. The wind was picking up. Beneath them, waves slammed dangerously into each other. 

“You’re not an idiot. If you stay you might be, we have to go now!” Keith said. 

Lance reached for Keith’s hand, but didn’t make an effort to pick himself up. Instead he touched his hand softly and intertwined his slim, smooth fingers with Keith’s callused ones. 

His expression was different now. His eyes were bluer, no longer scared. They didn’t contain a single hint of confusion.

“Keith,” Lance started. 

“I love you.” 

Keith’s breath hitched. Before he realized it, his tears were falling freely, blending in with the rain. 

How dared he? How dared he say something like that when he was so hurt and in such danger? 

Keith swallowed thickly. 

“You idiot,” he mumbled, as he let go of the rope and wrapped his arm around Lance. He forcefully hoisted him up, making Lance lean on him. 

“So fucking selfish,” he continued as he started walking towards secure ground with Lance dangling behind him. 

“Of course you fucking  _ apologize _ when you’re slipping in and out of consciousness, god knows how close to death…”

They were getting closer, and the wind howled, pushing the bridge back and forth. 

Just a few more planks left, and then they would be safe. 

“Are you mad?” Lance asked. The vulnerability in his voice made Keith want to throw himself off of the bridge. 

“O-Of course I’m mad! You idiot… Don’t you know how much I worry about you?! It’s because I love you too!” 

Keith took a step forward, and the plank broke. His foot slipped through the gap, and he ended up looking face down between the planks towards the water, with Lance on top of him. 

He swore his heart skipped a beat. 

“Jesus christ,” he muttered. The planks didn’t exactly take kindly to the weight of both Keith and Lance, as they made a foreboding sound. 

He felt Lance’s heart hammering against his back. 

“You okay?” Keith asked. 

“Y-Yeah… I’ll get up.”

“Be careful.” 

Lance rose slowly, retreating to another plank behind them. Once Keith was up as well, he took a long step, crossing the open gap where the plank had been. 

He looked at Lance. His cheeks were red, eyebrows pinched together. He eyed the gap nervously. 

“Hey,” Keith said, demanding Lance’s attention. “I’ll catch you if you fall.” 

He reached his hand out once more. Lance took uncertain steps forward. He raised his own hand, reaching for Keith’s. Once they connected, Keith held him firmly as Lance crossed the gap.

They both exhaled in relief. Keith made Lance go first, watching his back as Lance made the last step and landed on firm ground. Keith followed shortly. 

Lance sat down while breathing heavily, before leaning back and looking up. Keith sat down next to him. 

The rain slowly stopped, and night was ending. The parting clouds revealed a brighter sky, the sun just about to rise. 

Dawn was here. 

Keith smiled. “Won’t you look at that… We made it.” 

He turned around to look at Lance. But Lance didn’t respond. He was on the ground, unmoving. 

His eyes were closed. 

_ No…  _

“Lance!” Keith shook Lance's shoulders. His eyes didn't open. 

He didn't move at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Lance would be okay, and I still stand by it! 
> 
> Also, declaring your love for one another in the middle of a dangerous escape?! God, the drama.


	14. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up in the Embassy, seemingly safe, but has yet to recover. Tension is wedged between him and Keith, as they both find it difficult to start a certain conversation.

_ The sunlight scattered into millions of rays when it entered the water. The movement of the ocean made it look like liquified diamonds, shimmering in all the colors of the rainbow. Lance was looking up, floating deep below the surface. The light warped into a stained window. Beautiful, Lance thought. The surroundings changed from a blue ocean to stone walls, and a wooden floor. It creaked underneath his feet. So familiar… He wasn’t alone. The ray of light coming through the window illuminated a figure on the floor. A small girl. Nadia? She was wearing the dress Lance had made for her. The floor underneath her began to darken. Blood pooled around her. Seeping into the crevices of the wood. No… Lance couldn’t breathe. Something was closing itself around his neck. It was cold… Slippery. Slowly, the head appeared in front of Lance. A snake. His eyes were glowing red. Lance couldn’t move, he was frozen in place. The snake opened his jaw, revealing sharp fangs dripping with blood. _

Lance screamed. 

He reached for his neck, about to pull the snake off. But it wasn’t there. His heart was thumping loudly against his chest. The walls were white marble. No stained window in sight. Where did it go? Nadia… Was she dead? 

People came bursting through the door. 

Keith. Shiro. 

“Lance! Are you okay?!” Keith asked. His voice was thick with worry. The whites of his eyes were red. Had Keith been human, Lance would’ve thought he hadn’t slept at all. But he was not, and he did not need sleep. Sometimes Lance would forget. 

He hated seeing him worry so much. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Lance said. His drumming heart was still anticipating a fight. Lance also hated that vampires could sense that. 

“Sorry, it was just a nightmare.” 

Keith and Shiro were still looking at him with concern. Not saying anything, as if they were waiting for Lance to break down crying or something. 

“I need to sleep,” Lance said quietly, laying down again and pulling the covers over his head. 

“Sleep well, Lance,” Shiro said before leaving the room. 

He wouldn’t. He  _ couldn’t _ sleep well. 

Ever since he had woken up in the castle a few days ago, he had been slipping in and out of consciousness, feeling like he was in a state of limbo. He constantly had dreams. Nightmares. Even when he was awake. 

Keith hadn’t left. Lance sighed. 

“Are you just gonna stare at me in my sleep?” he asked with hostility in his voice. He didn’t mean to be cruel. He just needed some goddamn peace. 

Keith cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“I’ll leave, I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said. 

Lance flared his nostrils. 

“And I said I was fine!” 

He heard Keith sigh, and then he walked out. It left Lance with what felt like a stone in his throat. 

Keith didn’t deserve it, Lance dismissing him and snapping at him. He didn’t want to do it, it made him feel just as awful. He just couldn’t help it. 

Lance felt tears welling in his eyes once more. Like they had a million times already. 

He was so sick of crying. 

* * *

“What can I do to help him?” Keith asked. He was sitting in the princess’ library along with the others. It was a few doors down from Lance, so Keith would be right there if something happened. 

He was looking at Shiro expectantly, who had his lips formed in a tight line. 

“Mostly just… give him time. He’s been through a very traumatic experience. His wounds will heal eventually, but they will leave scars. But the worst scars are already there, in his mind. And from experience… They never go completely away. But it gets better,” Shiro said. 

Keith’s emotions were all over the place. First of all, he was scared for Lance. Worried that he would never feel like himself again. He had been relieved that Lance was safe now, but the relief was slowly being replaced with sorrow, because could Lance ever be safe after this? And then he was angry. Furious. Furious at Lotor who had hurt him so much. Furious at himself for not ripping his head off when he had the chance. 

There was something else too. A desire that ran deeper than Keith’s fundamental need for blood. The desire for revenge. 

“Something that also would help Lance out, is if you took care of yourself too. Work through things in your way. He cares about you deeply, and I think knowing you are alright will ease his burden,” Adam offered, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

He was probably right. But Keith couldn’t focus on himself when Lance was the one suffering.

Keith looked at the others in the room. Almost everyone was on edge, all worried and all of them angry. He saw Pidge and Matt sitting together, probably discussing something too nerdy for Keith to wrap his head around. Pidge was smiling. He hadn’t seen her smile that brightly in a long time. At least something good came out of the situation. 

“And Keith… Don’t you dare feel guilty about anything right now. You and Kolivan saved Matt and Coran. And you… You fought so hard to bring Lance back, and you did despite all odds. I am so proud of you,” Shiro said. 

Keith smiled weakly. Shiro’s expression was genuine. While it was true that they were all home and safe, Keith found it hard to celebrate. Not until he saw Lance smile or heard him laugh. Not until his spark had been reignited again.

“I don’t see another option here.” 

Allura was pacing back and forth across the conference room. On top of Lance, Matt and Coran recovering, Allura herself was standing by the crossroad of an important political choice. 

“He did this to force my hand. He kidnapped three important people around me, to taunt me into a war. And if I don’t, what does that make me? It makes me weaker than him,” Allura said.

“You are the opposite of that. Keeping peace shows strength,” Romelle said, reaching for Allura’s hand. Allura took it, and sat down next to her. 

“There isn’t peace when  _ he _ doesn’t keep it. God, to think… He almost had me fooled one time. He said he didn’t want to follow in his father’s footsteps, that he wanted to do good. Was there ever some truth to it, or was it all a big lie?” 

Coran picked at his moustache. “It is clear he has always wanted to use you for your good nature. And no matter the decision you make, you must remember that your people love you because you are kind and just,” he said. 

Allura smiled at him. “Most of all I… Want to do right by my father.” 

“If king Alfor was here today he would tell you he is proud of you, princess,” Coran said.

“This is a big decision, and not one you have to make today,” Shiro offered. 

Keith tapped his foot impatiently. All they ever did was go back and forth like that. At that rate they would never reach a decision. 

“Well, if my opinion is worth anything, I propose we go to war. Or at least, let me assassinate that bastard,” he said. 

When he looked at everyone seated around the table, they avoided his gaze. 

“What? Is that not what he deserves?” he asked. 

“He deserves worse, it’s true,” Allura said. “But we cannot act on emotionally charged impulses.” 

Keith threw his hands up. “Emotionally char- Everyone in this room is emotionally affected by what has been done! And yes, you are right princess, if we don’t make Lotor answer for his terror, then you will appear weak.” 

He couldn’t take this anymore. These political games making every decision harder than it needed to be. To Keith it was all very simple. They were scared, but Lotor wasn’t some undefeatable evil. He had been bloody and unconscious, just as vulnerable as any man. 

Keith got up and left. He’d leave the endless discussions to the politicians. 

He stopped by Lance’s room. Lately he had been giving him more space, as Lance had made it very clear that was what he preferred. Instead he’d heard from Hunk and Pidge how he had gotten up a few times and how he had started eating again. That was a good sign. 

It had been a few days since he had seen him, and as much as Keith tried to focus on hunting and training, his mind always wandered to Lance and how he missed him. Even if it was unfair to Lance, Keith kept thinking about what they had said to each other on the bridge. He wanted to know if Lance meant it, that it wasn’t some crazy, foggy thoughts he had thinking he was about to die. But then Keith realized how incredibly selfish he was. What if Lance didn’t even remember? They hadn’t talked about it at all. 

He knocked on the door, gently. If Lance was sleeping he didn’t want to wake him. 

“Come in.” 

Lance’s voice was still a little raspy, but it was getting clearer every day. Keith entered, and saw Lance sitting upright in his bed. His hair was messy, sticking out in every direction. While he still looked tired, his skin was looking more vibrant and his cheeks were starting to fill out again. The bruises sticking out from the gauze wrapped around Lance’s neck were yellow, and in not too long they would disappear. 

“Hey. You, uh, you’re looking good,” Keith said.

Lance cocked an eyebrow and scoffed. “Are you kidding me?” 

“I mean it! You’re looking better.” 

Lance looked down into his lap, and fiddled his thumbs. “Well, I wouldn’t know. I haven’t looked at myself in the mirror in a long time now.” 

Keith felt his curiosity pique. He sat down on a chair by the end of Lance’s bed. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“Oh come on, Keith, you have eyes,” Lance said. He breathed unevenly. “I don’t look like me.” 

Keith frowned. He had looked worn, sure. Thinner. But it was still him. His same blue eyes, same brown hair, same tan skin. 

“You still look like you, Lance.” 

Lance shook his head and made a pained expression. 

“No. I don’t feel like myself either. This isn’t me.” His voice broke. Keith was instantly filled with worry. 

Lance’s breath hitched. 

“A-And everyone’s so worried, and I can’t stop fucking crying all the time, and you look at me like I’m broken, like I shattered into a million pieces, and maybe that’s true, but I can’t stand it when you look at me like that!” 

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. Was that what Lance thought? 

“That’s not at all what I think, Lance. You’re not broken,” Keith said quietly. 

Lance looked at him with glassy eyes. 

“What else would you call the mess I am then?” 

Keith inhaled shakily. He recalled everything he had seen in the stronghold. Seeing Lance being choked and bitten. Seeing the room full of murdered humans. 

“I’d call you a survivor.”

* * *

Keith ended up staying for a while. Lance didn’t mind, he didn’t snap as much anymore. In fact, Keith’s presence was almost helpful. When Keith was there, he didn’t imagine things, or lose track of time. He kept his mind busy. 

“I know this is probably the last thing you want to think about but… You haven’t told us what you went through,” Keith said. 

Lance picked at his nails. 

As much as he didn’t want to think about it, it was the only thing on his mind. 

“Saying it makes it real,” Lance said with a shrug. He saw Keith’s jaw clench. 

“I’m not an idiot, okay, I what happened was real. I just wish it wasn’t. And… Time and space have been confusing for me lately… But please don’t tell the others, they’ll just worry.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Lance sighed, and looked out the window. The trees were bare. There were only a few spots of snow left. Spring was here, the season of rebirth and growing. Lance wished he could wake up as a sprout, optimistic and with a clean memory. A chance to start over. 

He was all tainted now. 

“Well, you know how I have nightmares? I kinda get them when I’m awake too. And it always feels so real. I’m worried I can’t tell the difference between reality or dreams.”

Last night he had a bad one. He woke up, or thought he was awake, but turns out he wasn’t. Or maybe he was, and was hallucinating badly. He couldn’t tell. 

“Okay, so… What happens in the nightmares?” Keith asked. 

“I see a lot of the same stuff. The stained window, for example.”

Keith leaned forward. His eyes were wide with curiosity. It was kinda cute. Lance definitely preferred that look, over being pitied. 

“Stained window?” 

“A really pretty one. In the throne room.” 

Keith frowned. “There is no stained window in the throne room.” 

Lance shook his head. “No, no… I mean masters thro-” Lance stopped dead in his tracks. 

The room became silent, and as Lance held in a breath, he could only hear his own heartbeat. 

Keith looked confused at first, but then his eyes widened once he wrapped his head around it. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again. 

_Of course_ something like this would happen when Keith finally started looking at him like a person again. 

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  _ Move on, Lance _ .

“There was a stained window in Lotor’s throne room. I liked it because it was the only bright and colorful thing there. I guess I felt like it was watching over me…”

Keith nodded slowly. “Okay. Is that all you usually see?” 

“No… But the other things are not important, it’s all the same, bad stuff. Point is, when I see the window, it feels like I’m still there. Because time didn’t exist. For all I know, this is fake. I’m faking it, faking you in my head.” 

He felt his eyes getting teary again.  _ Classic, vulnerable, weak Lance.  _

Then Keith touched him. Nobody had touched him since he had gotten back. He grabbed his hand. Part of Lance wanted to pull his hand away, as if it was getting burned. But the other part  _ needed _ it. Longed for the burn. 

“Does this feel real to you?” Keith asked. 

He was staring deeply into Lance’s eyes, searching for answers. Keith’s hands were surprisingly warm, there was a softness to them as well.

“Yes,” Lance whispered. He wanted to recoil at the sound of his voice. It was small. Fragile. 

“Do you remember… the bridge?” 

Lance nodded. “That… It was real right?” 

_ Please say yes.  _

Keith smiled. It wasn’t a very happy smile, Lance realized. 

“It was. You remember going across right? Then you stopped, and I came back to help you and-” 

“I told you I loved you.”

Lance was nervous, but if he didn’t bring it up, he would never know. He thought he had heard Keith say it back, but… What if it was delusion? Or even worse - what if he only said it for Lance’s sake? 

He couldn’t read Keith’s expression, and that scared him even more. 

“You did,” Keith said. 

Lance anticipated him to elaborate, to at least say something more. Lance raised his eyebrows. 

“Well? Don’t you-”

“Sorry, I gotta go,” Keith interrupted. He abruptly got up and left Lance, still staring after him wide-eyed. 

_ What the fuck? _

* * *

A few days passed, and they didn’t talk about the confession again. Keith was aware of Lance constantly staring into the back of his head, no doubt in judgement. He did deserve it, for leaving Lance hanging. Keith knew how he felt about Lance. He was certain of it. But was Lance certain of his own feelings for Keith? Lance had even admitted that he had been confused lately. He needed to recover, to find his footing once more. And maybe then… Maybe then things could be different. 

Until then, Keith had to be selfless. 

“So, I spoke with the princess. She’ll let us know if things escalate, and I told her she need only speak a word, and we would come running,” Shiro said, as he packed his trunk. 

“Is she really okay with us just leaving when she’s obviously so in need of counsel?” Keith asked. He was sprawled out on Shiro and Adam's bed, looking up into the ceiling. 

“It’s what Lance needs, and she knows it. And to be fair, you need it too. Hell, we  _ all _ do. I for one, can’t wait to go home with Adam, and finally have time to-” 

Keith covered his ears. “Alright, jesus! I don’t wanna hear about you and Adam’s… Relaxing activities, christ,” he muttered. 

Shiro laughed. “That wasn’t even what I was saying! Don’t be so immature, Keith. You’re acting like a fifty year old.” 

Keith rolled his eyes at Shiro’s bad joke. 

“Well, I’m all packed up,” Shiro said, closing the lid of the trunk. “Let’s get a move on.” 

  
  


It ended up only being Shiro, Adam, Lance and himself who went back to the Marmora manor. The rest of the blades stayed behind in case the war would erupt quickly. Hunk wanted to spend time with Shay, and Pidge had a lot of lost time to make up for with Matt. They had also all agreed that being surrounded by all of them worrying, wouldn’t help Lance with his recovery. Once they had their stuff packed and loaded, and had said their temporary goodbyes, they started their journey. 

Keith decided to accompany Lance in the carriage instead of riding horseback. He told himself it was to avoid the sun and headaches he would get, but Keith knew deep down it was just an excuse. He didn’t want Lance to be lonely, but most of all Keith wanted to make sure he was alright. 

But, he did not take awkward silence and Lance’s hidden ability to hold a grudge, into consideration. 

Keith was sitting opposite to Lance, and in order not to look at him, Lance had turned his head so far to the right Keith was sure his neck  _ had  _ to hurt.

This was gonna be a long ride.

After half an hour of excruciating silence, Keith broke it. He cleared his throat, finally getting Lance’s attention, who had his arms crossed and was frowning at Keith. 

“You apologized to me, for our fight, do you remember that?” Keith asked.

“Yes, I do. If you’re expecting another one, you’re out of luck.” 

Keith smiled crookedly.

“No, it’s not that. I never apologized to you.”

Lance’s stare softened, and he shifted slightly in his seat. 

“I am sorry for the fight as well. I said some stupid stuff… And I was dismissive of your feelings,” Keith said.

Lance smiled weakly. “Well, what’s new,” he said with an awkward chuckle. The look on Keith’s face must’ve surprised Lance, because his smile fell. 

“Sorry,” Lance mumbled, and looked down in his lap. “Just, don’t sweat it. We’re over that now.” 

“But that’s not what I really want to apologize for,” Keith started.

He took a deep, nervous breath. 

“I drove you away. And I didn’t came to say goodbye, even when everyone else did, and… God, I regret it so much, Lance. I should’ve gone after you. I’m so sorry.” 

Lance’s eyes were wide. He blinked rapidly, and Keith thought he saw his lips quivering, but then he turned away. 

“Wh-When you didn’t show up… I imagined you were standing there, with the others. That we hugged, and all was forgiven,” Lance admitted. 

He turned back to look at Keith. The passing trees threw dancing shadows on his face through the carriage window.  _ He was so beautiful.  _

“I… I didn’t know if you wanted me there,” Keith said. 

“Well, now you know. Hopefully that tells you something about what I feel for you. If not then... “ Lance bit his lip. 

Keith didn’t want to hear the rest, and thankfully Lance didn’t finish his sentence. 

* * *

After two days of travelling, they reached the manor. Lance looked at it, and it still stood tall in all its glory. He had oddly missed it. Nowadays, it seemed everywhere he went bad things would taint the place. His bad memories from the manor seemed bleak in comparison to what Lance had gone through now. Oh, to turn back the time to when Lance’s biggest worry was being yelled at by his boss. 

Lance stretched his neck, feeling tense after sitting in the carriage for a whole day. He had taken off the bandage around his neck earlier. The spring breeze was cool on his neck. Lance cherished it. It had been long since he got to enjoy fresh air. 

“We’ll take this up to your room,” Shiro said. He and Adam were carrying his luggage. 

“Oh really? That would be great, thanks guys,” Lance said, and smiled. 

It felt easier to smile now. He didn’t know if it was the sun setting from behind the trees, or if it was Lance himself actually getting better. Lance wished is was the latter, that one day he would wake up completely fine and back to normal. 

“Wanna go inside?” Keith asked. He had been standing by his side, waiting for him. 

Lance shook his head. “Not right away. It’s so nice out, I think I want to go for a walk.” 

“Oh, yeah, sure. It is nice out…” Keith agreed, and Lance watched how a gust of wind made his black hair dance in the wind. It was longer now, Lance realized. And silky. He wondered how it would feel under his fingers. 

Before Keith caught him staring, Lance looked away. 

“Could I come with you?” 

Lance’s first instinct was to say no. That he needed space, that he didn’t need Keith to babysit him. But Keith’s eyes were so… Hopeful. He didn’t ask so he could watch over him. He asked because he wanted to. 

“Ok.” 

They walked slowly, like children playing in the woods. Keith found a large stick he started using as a cane. Lance grinned at the implications of Keith, a hundred-something-year-old vampire who looked twenty, was walking around with a walking stick. When Keith promptly bent his back and started making what Lance could only describe as old man noises, Lance couldn’t help but audibly laugh out loudly. And then he snorted. It came so unexpectedly Lance covered his mouth in shock. When he looked at Keith, his eyes were big and he was smiling at Lance, his fangs slightly peeking out. 

“What?!” Lance yelled, as he crossed his arms. 

Keith’s smile only grew, and he bashfully averted his gaze. Lance tried to keep an annoyed face, but no matter how hard he tried, he found it hard not to look at Keith with fondness. 

“It’s just… Really nice to hear you laugh,” Keith said. 

Lance felt warmth rise to his cheeks. They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit. Lance listened to trees rustling in the wind. The last of the sun rays broke through the trees, in a matter of minutes the sun would be gone and the sky would darken. 

“I love your laugh,” Keith added after the long silence. 

Lance’s heart skipped a beat, and he looked at Keith. His expression was soft and gentle. It was a nice sentiment, but Lance wasn’t worried about whether or not Keith loved his laugh. He wanted to know if he loved  _ him.  _

When Lance dropped his gaze, he saw a patch of white flowers. Snowdrop anemones. A sign that spring was here, and soon woods and meadows would flourish with life. He bent down, and plucked one. 

“I’ll pluck off each petal, one representing you love me, and one representing you don’t. Once the last one is picked, I want you to earnestly and completely truthfully, tell me the if it’s true or not. Okay?” 

Keith drew in a shaky breath. “Okay.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” 

Lance reached for a petal, and removed it. “You love me…” 

He plucked the next one. “You love me not.”

“You love me… You love me not.” 

Only two petals were left. 

“You love me,” Lance said, and removed another petal. He reached for the last one. 

“... You love me not.” 

The white petal fell to the ground. Lance nervously looked at Keith. Red eyes looked into his. 

“Untrue,” he whispered. 

“I do love you, Lance.” 

Lance’s breath hitched. “Then why didn’t you say so right away?” 

“Because… I was scared that you didn’t feel the same way. I was scared you didn’t mean it, when you told me.” 

“Why would you think that?” 

His expression was pained, his eyes filled with self-doubt. Lance remembered a conversation they had on the balcony in the castle, talking about vampires having insecurities among a million other things. 

Keith frowned. “How can you love someone like me? I-I’ve scared you before. When you first got here, one of the first things I thought was how you’d probably become our  _ meal. _ And-and then I… I ended up almost fulfilling that thought. The nature of my existence is… Cruel. I’m a monster,” he said, his voice cracking. 

It broke Lance’s heart, to hear him talk like that. 

“Keith,” he muttered softly. “You may be over a hundred years old, but the change I’ve seen in you since I met you has been astonishing. You’re  _ kind. _ And you try so hard to protect me, always. You came to save me…”

Lance reached for Keith’s hand, and intertwined their fingers. 

“I’ve seen real monsters,” he said. He felt the scars of his bite wounds pumping. A ghostly feeling of pressure gathered around his throat. 

“You’re not one of them.” 

And Lance fought through the beating of his scars, and the tightness of his throat. They were nothing more than ghosts haunting his mind. 

He walked closer to Keith, hand still intertwined with his. Then he tiptoed, and placed his hand on Keith’s cheek, which was pink and warmed the palm of Lance’s hand. Keith’s eyes shifted back and forth. In the orange glow of the sunlight, his eyes didn’t look so red. They looked lighter. Lance thought that somewhere deep in there, he saw speckles of warm violet.

He kissed him. Pressed his lips gently against Keith’s. Keith gasped softly, and not shortly after, he kissed back.  _ Warm.  _ His kiss was warm like the embers of a dying fire. Seems harmless at first sight, but give it more wood to burn and the flames would reignite. Lance  _ hoped _ he could be the subject of Keith’s fiery passion. Keith placed his hands around Lance’s waist. Lance didn’t shy away, but welcomed the touch. And they stood like that, pressed against one another until the sun had gone down and the sky darkened around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> freaking FINALLY! Fourteen chapters later, and they finally kissed. It was really nice ending a chapter on a good note for a change :))


	15. The Troubled Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is still healing, and even when smiling through his pain, he never feels completely safe. Keith, wanting to protect him, tries to understand what Lance really went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos?! Oh wow! It makes me so happy, thank you guys for your support! I never thought I'd be able to write something of this length before! We're still going, but I think we're getting closer to the final act ;) 
> 
> I also hope all of you are safe with the corona virus going around, be mindful of those around you and stay at home if you can! Fanfics have been helping me lately, when I get too restless and anxious. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lance, red-nosed from the chill air, and Keith red- _ faced _ from their secret romantic endeavour in the forest, came walking in to Shiro and Adam staring at them. 

“Lance, you look so cold! How could you let him be outside for so long without his cloak, Keith?!” Adam scolded.

Keith, stumbling through the words, mumbled an apology. He could physically feel his face getting redder and redder. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lance struggling to fight the smile growing on his face.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m not cold at all,” Lance said. “Keith is looking a little feverish, however?”

Lance threw him the most innocent, yet shit-eating grin Keith had ever witnessed. His eyes gleamed with mischief. They had been romantically involved for all of one hour, and Lance was already preying at Keith’s weakness. Lance really would be the end of him, Keith realized. If he had any sense left, he would stop this development between them in its tracks. But no, Keith’s sense was far gone. And it felt… Freeing. And seeing Lance smile like that? It was a blessing. 

When Keith met Shiro’s eyes, the clever look on his face made Keith internally scream. 

“I’m going to bed,” Keith said, despite the fact that vampires did  _ not _ go to bed, at least not for sleeping. He supposed it was a leftover human habit of his, an excuse to avoid embarrassing interactions. Keith felt like he had gone through enough of embarrassment for a century. 

He ignored the faint chuckling from the others, and walked straight for his room, cheeks still burning. Once arriving, he cleared his bed of books strewn about in a messy clutter. When he laid down to rest, he found that his heart would not calm down. He felt it pulsating through the entirety of his body. He felt it in his throat. But it was not the beating of danger, fear or bloodlust. It felt like… Butterflies. Warm tingles flowing through Keith’s veins. On one hand, it made him feel like a stupid, inexperienced teenager. On the other hand, it made him feel human.  _ Alive.  _

Keith used to think that the strongest drug a vampire could feel, was feeding on blood. Now he was not so sure anymore.

* * *

_ The bodies were piling up. Mauled bodies missing an arm, missing a leg, their clothes torn to shreds and flies swarming above them, feeding on their decaying corpses. And among them were familiar faces. He saw Luis’ unmistakable beard. Rachel’s head of dark curls sprawled out on the ground. The eyes Lance shared with his nephew, Silvio’s bright blue eyes were wide open and almost milky-white. A finger lay on the floor, wearing a golden wedding ring. His mothers. Lance felt the snake tightening his grip.  _

Lance shot up straight with a raspy intake of air. His hand instinctively reached for his neck. His vision was blurred, and as his heart rate slowed, and his breathing calmed down, he recognized his surroundings. 

He was in his bed in the manor. The curtains were parted, but it was still dark outside. In the dark, he saw the silhouette of the old wardrobe standing in the opposite end of the room. He did not wake up in the canopy bed, surrounded by purple fabric. He was safe. 

Lance shuddered. He still didn’t feel safe. He hated feeling like Lotor was lurking around every corner, like he would be woken up from this fantasy and find himself back in Lotor’s grasp. 

Did Lance deserve waking up safe? Did he deserve waking up at all? 

Dawn deserved to wake up. Yet she didn’t. Nor did any of the other humans in Lotor’s stronghold. People who had been gone from their families for far longer than Lance, people who had been brainwashed to the degree that they had forgotten who they were. The farmers had not woken up. They were torn apart in front him, as he was forced to watch. 

Lance was the only one to make it out. Was it right that he got to smile and laugh, that he got to kiss someone he loved, and feel warmth spread through his body like everything was right in the world? 

He was crying, he realized. 

He got out of bed, and lit the candle on his nightstand. He wouldn’t be able to go to sleep now. Lance looked out the window. Judging from the position of the moon, it had to be very late at night. Soon early morning. 

The carpeted floor thankfully muffled his steps. The last thing he wanted right now was for anyone to see him and get worried. His body remembered the route he was taking. Through a dark and cold hallway, up the spiral stairs, and there he was. The seamstress’ room was as he had left it. Quite dusty though, as he had been gone for a long time. He would have to do a proper cleaning again in daylight. The sewing machine was still there. Lance had been so anxious to use it, but now… Lance doubted he could make something beautiful. It didn’t feel like it when his creativity been drained out of him, somewhere along with the blood. 

Instead, he opened the chest full of Anetta’s diaries. Lance found one he hadn’t read properly, an early diary from before she had arrived at the manor. 

> _ Howard spilled tea on the shirt I sewed for him yesterday. Can you believe it? Sometimes he is so clumsy. The shocked look on his face made it a little bit worth it. He looked terrified! Then he apologized thousands of times. I can’t stay mad at him, my Howie… Right now we’re packing for the road, and leaving tomorrow at first light. I’m glad he’s coming with me, we always miss each other too greatly when we are apart.  _

Lance felt his heart ache. They had such a normal, happy life. He remembered the uneasiness he felt when reading her final journal entries, the sense of impending doom. Their love had turned into tragedy. 

He picked up another book, but when he skimmed through it, the pages were blank.  _ Huh.  _ Anetta never got to that one. Lance chewed on his lip. 

Maybe he could continue her legacy. The diaries were obviously objects full of passion for her, maybe she would want Lance to continue? Right after thinking that, the light of Lance’s candle went out, before erupting into a flame again. 

Lance stared with wide eyes at the candle. That was not normal… Right? 

He felt a chill on his neck. Maybe it was Anetta’s ghost, answering Lance’s question. Honestly, with vampires roaming the earth, it would not be surprising if ghosts existed as well. 

“Uhm… If you’re out there, mrs… Anetta, I hope you don’t mind if I write in your diary,” Lance said quietly. 

He didn’t get another sign. 

Maybe he was going a little bit crazy. Maybe he too would be overcome with Anetta’s madness. If he wasn’t already… His vivid dreams, and confusion about reality. He  _ had _ to be at least some sort of crazy. 

He picked up the diary, and sat down by the desk. He found a pot of ink and a quill, and opened the first page. He dipped the quill into the ink, and watched it seep into the blank paper. 

> _ Well… Here I go. I don’t really know what I should write here. My life history? My thoughts? Maybe my dreams, I’ve been having a few of those lately. Too many… _

Lance kept writing about his dreams. He wrote about what he saw, what he felt. But then, halfway through, his dreams turned into memories. He wrote about Lotor. 

> _ He approached me for the first time at the ball. A gentleman, at first. Kind and flirty. I had no idea who he truly was. I had no idea he was capable of being so cruel. _

As he wrote, he lived through every memory all over again. 

> _ He forced me to watch. He held my chin so firmly. Even as I shut my eyes, I could still see those innocent humans being feasted on. And I was next. He placed me on the table like a piece of meat, like a freshly cooked ham ready to be sliced and served. Sometimes I still feel pain in the scars where they bit into me. Sometimes I wish I didn’t live through it. _

He had kept writing until morning, and found himself waking up to the sound of knocking a few hours later. Lance groaned, and sat up. The journal entry he had been writing before falling asleep, was nearly impossible to read, with the ink smeared all over. The candle had burned down, vax having pooled over and stiffened on the wooden surface. 

Lance got up, feeling incredibly stiff in his shoulders and back. It was not the best way to sleep, that was for sure. He opened the door.

Keith was there, with a puzzled look on his face. 

“Hey,” Lance said, trying to conceal his groggy voice with a cough.

“Hey… What’s that on your face?” Keith asked. His nose was scrunched. 

Lance touched his face, and looked at his fingertips black with ink.  _ Right. _

“Oh, it’s just uh, some grease from the sewing machine, just, you know learning more about it,” Lance said. He didn’t know why he couldn't tell the truth. He hadn’t done anything bad… He just didn’t want him to worry. 

Keith nodded slowly. “Did you sleep here?” He asked. 

“What? Of course not! I just got up early.” 

Keith made a small o with his mouth. 

God, he probably knew Lance was lying straight up in his face. That was a great way of starting their newly intimate… companionship. 

“Uhm, I think I’m gonna take a bath. Why don’t we… Hang out? Later?” Lance asked, fumbling awkwardly through the words.

Keith’s warm smile made Lance’s heart skip a beat. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

  
  


After washing up, Lance felt much less groggy. He did feel bad for nearly sleeping away the entire day though. It was so sunny outside. He decided he would try convincing Keith to spend time with him in the garden. 

“I know the sun gives you headaches, but with the snow gone, I think it’s time to clean up the garden.” 

Keith already looked hesitant. 

“I don’t exactly have green fingers,” he said. ‘

Lance rolled his eyes. “You don’t need green fingers to trim the bushes or pull out weeds.” 

Keith ended up joining him after all. They even managed to get Adam and Shiro out as well. After all, it was a big garden… slash graveyard? 

It definitely looked less haunting in sunlight. Lance remembered how scared he was when he ran through the garden, and tripped over a headstone. It was only months ago, yet it felt so far away. 

They efficiently got to work. Shiro and Adam were working on trimming the bushes and Lance told Keith to throw away anything that was rotten or ugly, to which Keith answered: “How do I know what’s ugly?” Lance made a note to double-check after Keith was done. 

It was nice using his hands for something again, even when it was pulling out weeds. It wasn’t needles and threads, but it was a nice replacement for the time being. He got to be outside and feel the sun kiss his skin, and he got to touch the earth. For a short minute, life almost seemed normal again. It reminded him of the farm. His family… The images of their dead eyes flashed in Lance’s mind, and he froze still.

When Lance was caught by Lotor, he had only just left Altea. What if he had been followed? What if Lotor had been stalking him unnoticeably, and knew where his home was? His family?

They could all be dead. Right now. 

Lance felt his breaths coming out short and quickly. He dropped the small spade in his hands. As he got up, his vision blurred. 

“Lance?” 

Shiro was looking at him. Keith and Adam turned around. 

Lance opened his mouth to say something, but found that he could not. His breaths became heavier. 

“Lance, what’s happening?” Keith asked, suddenly appearing by his side. 

Lance fell to his knees, and shortly Keith had his arm around him. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” he cooed. 

“Deep breaths, Lance,” Lance heard Shiro say. 

He couldn’t focus. His head hurt and he couldn’t control his breathing. 

Shiro was in front of him. 

“Breathe with me, Lance. Take a deep breath through your nose, hold it for a little while, and release slowly through your mouth. Let’s try it together.” 

Shiro took a deep breath, emoting with his hands. After Lance watched him for a while, he started mimicking him. Keith was rubbing circles on his back. 

In a couple of minutes, Lance was calmer and could control his breathing properly. His head was still pounding, but he could speak again. 

“I need to see my family. I need to know if they’re alive,” he croaked out. 

“Alive? Why wouldn’t they be?” Keith asked. 

Lance inhaled sharply. “Because of  _ him.” _

“Did Lotor threaten your family?” Shiro asked. 

Lance’s lip wobbled. “No… But he must be angry. He’ll take it out on them. He probably followed me, he knows where they are! His storage of human blood bags is all dead anyway, he needs someone to replace them,” Lance said. The world was spinning around him, making him dizzy.

He could not stay here any longer. He got up, stumbling a little bit. Keith reached for his arm. 

“Wait, wait… Lance, it’s not safe for you. You know that.” 

Of course he knew that. But he could not be a coward when his family was in danger. 

“If something happens to them I don’t… I don’t know what I’ll do,” Lance said, voice breaking. 

Keith pulled him into a hug, and wrapped his arms tightly around him. 

“Let’s send a letter. That way we’ll know. If we don’t get a response, we’ll go to them together,” Keith said. 

Lance nodded. “Okay…”

* * *

Keith let Lance be alone, so he could write the letter in peace. He understood his concern, and Keith did feel a little bit guilty for holding Lance back. Maybe it was selfish of him. What Keith selfishly needed, was for Lance to stay there, where he was safe and close to him. And yes, it was so he could protect Lance, but he also needed Lance so that he could feel safe too. His feelings for Lance were dangerously intense, he had realized that in how awful he felt when they were separated. 

Maybe Keith wasn’t any better than Lotor, maybe he was just another captor. But to Keith, Lance was not some prisoner. He was his equal, and if anyone ever laid hands on Lance again? … Even the thought made Keith shake with fury. He’d lose control. 

Tying to unwind his own taunting thoughts, Keith walked into the library. Shiro and Adam were sprawled out on the couch, their long limbs entangled. It was an endearing sight, that brought warmth to Keith’s heart. 

“Hey,” Keith said, and they opened their eyes. 

Shiro tried to sit up, but Adam groaned and kept him trapped with his weight on him. Shiro accepted his defeat fairly quickly, with a sigh that didn’t sound genuine at all. Keith smiled to himself. 

“You guys look comfortable,” he said. 

“We’d let you in, but I don’t think there’s much space… Definitely not with Adam’s butt taking it all up,” Shiro said with a smirk on his face. 

“How dare you?!” Adam smacked Shiro’s arm. 

“You’re the one to talk, you can barely fit through door frames with your arms.”

Keith snorted. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. As should you have.”

Their squabbling quickly turned to goofy smiles and giggles. After all these years, they were still so disgustingly in love. As if suddenly remembering Keith was there, they turned around. 

“How’s Lance?” Adam asked. 

Keith sat down opposite to them. 

“He’s better, I think. But… Something feels a bit off. He doesn’t really talk to me about what he went through, and I don’t want to coax him into it either.” 

“He probably needs to process it on his own for a while. I know first-hand it takes time. But lately he’s been looking legitimately happy. And so do you,” Shiro said, with a coy smile. 

Keith couldn’t help but smile. 

“You deserve it, you know. It might not be easy to understand, but you’re good for him. And you deserve love, just like anyone else,” Adam said. 

Keith released a shaky breath. “Thanks, but… I feel like he’s gonna slip through my fingers any minute. That it’s all a dream.” 

“With the way he looks at you, I don’t think it will happen,” Shiro assured. 

Keith bit his lip. “But he did… What if we didn’t know he had been taken? What if I had been just  _ minutes _ too late? He’d be dead. And it would be my fault.” 

Adam and Shiro sat up. “Keith. We talked about this. Do not blame yourself. He’s safe and home,” Shiro said.

Keith got up and started nervously pacing around the room. “He’s not. Lotor is still alive, he could show up any minute and finish the job. I never feel at peace unless I’m next to Lance, unless I’m holding him. Is it selfish of me to want that?”

He was facing them, but they didn’t say anything. 

“Keith,” Adam said in a hushed voice, while gesturing with his eyes to look behind him. Keith turned around, and saw Lance standing in the doorway with wide eyes. He felt caught in the act. Lance’s expression was hard to read. Keith had basically admitted to being obsessed with him, like some creep. 

Lance frowned, and opened his mouth as if to say something. But he didn’t, instead he turned on his heel and walked away. 

Keith groaned. “Fuck.” 

  
  


He found him in the sewing room. Keith knocked gently. When Lance didn’t answer, he opened the door anyway. He had to say something, at least. Lance was standing by the window, arms crossed while he was looking outside. He didn’t even look at Keith as he entered, as if he wasn’t there. 

“Lance, I… I honestly don’t know what to say. I sounded like a complete creep didn’t I?” Keith asked. He walked closer to Lance, but still kept a distance. 

Lance shook his head. “Creep? No… What you said makes sense, I feel the same way.” He still kept staring outside. 

Keith frowned. “But… Something  _ is _ bothering you. What’s going on?”

Lance went from crossing his arms, to clutching them around himself, as if he was shivering. He shifted his gaze to Keith. 

_ “I feel the same way.  _ That Lotor will show up any time now. That he’ll be right there when I wake up, that my nightmares won’t stop even if I’m awake. I’m terrified, Keith… And I feel guilty for it.” 

His eyes were glassy, and he was visibly shaking. He looked outside again. Eyes nervously shifting. He was looking for Lotor, red eyes in the dark peeking through trees.

“Guilty? Why?” 

“Because the others are dead and I’m not.”

Keith felt his heart drop. 

“Lance…” 

He reached out for him, and pulled him in for a hug. Keith felt Lance’s heart rhythmically hammering in his chest. Lance was taking short breaths through his nose, and eventually his shaking stopped in Keith’s embrace. 

It felt right. Like their bodies were made for one another. Lance’s head fit perfectly in the crook of Keith’s neck, as did his in Lance’s. Feeling Lance’s warm body pressed against his, smelling the citrusy scent of his hair, it just felt  _ right.  _ Like the last piece of a puzzle coming into place. 

“Can I… ask you something?” Lance’s quiet voice was nervous. His words tickled at the skin of Keith’s neck. 

“Of course,” Keith said softly. 

Lance was quiet for a little while, and they broke the hug. There was uncertainty in Lance’s eyes.

“I know you don’t sleep, but I was wondering… I mean, you don’t have to, like I get it if you can’t, and you’re probably busy during night, so you can say no-”

Keith couldn’t help but chuckle. “Lance. You’re rambling.” 

“Oh.” Lance smiled and shyly looked down at his feet. “Don’t you mean… I blabber too much?” He met Keith’s stare, a gleam in his eyes. 

Being reminded of one of their first conversations, one where Keith made a complete ass of himself, he laughed nervously and rubbed at the back of neck. 

“Okay, so what I meant to ask… Uhm… Could you maybe sleep with me?” Lance finally asked.

For a rather long second, Keith’s mind went blank. He felt heat rise to his face, and it had to show, because Lance’s eyes widened in realization. 

“A-as in slee-” 

“Sleeping!” Keith almost shouted, cutting Lance off. “Yes, yeah, uh, sleeping.” 

_ Jesus christ, Keith.  _

They both laughed nervously. 

“Because you know, I’m having trouble with it recently. And as much as it makes me a coward… I’m scared,” Lance admitted. 

“You’re not a coward. You’ve been through a lot… Anyone rational  _ would _ be scared. And uh… I’d love to, uh, keep you company while you sleep. And resting is nice, even for vampires,” Keith said. 

Lance’s eyes lit up, and he broke into a smile. 

“Really? That’s great!” 

They stood there face to face for a while, both blushing like teenagers. Keith really was new to this… intense, but  _ good _ pressure in his chest. It resembled a branch from where his impulsiveness sprang out of, maybe. He decided he liked it. 

Lance’s stomach rumbled. “Well… I’m pretty hungry, so I’m gonna go get make some food,” he stated.

Lance left the room, and Keith was about to follow him, but something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

An open book on Lance’s desk. 

He heard Lance’s steps dissipate, as he walked down the stairs. Keith took a curious step toward the book, but stopped himself.

From what he could tell, the writing was written by hand in ink that was smudged. Maybe Lance’s hand. The neat, but somehow extravagant writing  _ did _ look like Lance’s creation, if you ignored the smudges. Then again, maybe the smudges weren’t so un-lance-like after all. 

Maybe it was a diary. 

And diaries were not meant for inquiring minds. 

Keith himself had tried to journal sometimes. He thought being practically immortal, he’d forget earlier memories. Turns out, he couldn’t forget even them if he tried. 

Keith chewed on his lip, fangs prodding at the soft tissue. What if it wasn’t a diary? Maybe he wrote about garments and sewing. Would it be so bad for Keith to read about that? Wasn’t showing an interest in others’ hobbies a good thing? Maybe he could pick up a thing or two, perhaps impress Lance with sewing terminology.

Standing there coming up with excuses to indulge his curiosity, did not make it easier at all for him to walk away. 

So Keith indulged. 

He sat down on the chair. He picked up the leather-bound book, and skimmed it at first, not paying attention to the words. Half of the book was filled with writing. Keith opened the first page. A date was written there. 

_ Wait…  _ That date was yesterday. He skimmed through the rest, looking for other dates. He couldn’t find any. Which meant… These were all written yesterday? 

He knew Lance liked to read, but Keith had never seen him write. And write half a book’s worth of text in a day? When would he have found the time? 

Keith felt uneasiness wash over him. Something was not quite right. 

He started reading the first page. 

He understood by the first sentences that it was a diary. Then he started writing about his dreams. Dreams aren’t  _ that _ personal right? It’s usually just nonsense. Then again, Keith knew Lance was plagued by nightmares. Maybe this could give him some insight. 

And it did. Keith found himself unable to look away, even when his blood was boiling. The nightmares turned into memories, memories of Lotor, of the stronghold, and of the monstrosities Lance experienced there. His handwriting had started out very neat and small, and was gradually turning sloppier, movements big and words barely looking like words anymore. 

The pressure of his quill had made ink spill into patches of black. 

When Keith reached the last page, his breaths were heavy. Keith couldn’t properly read the entire page, but from the looks of it, the sentence wasn’t finished. 

The smudging… It wasn’t grease on Lance’s face earlier. It was ink. He had probably been there all night, writing… Keith rubbed at his eyes, his brows pinched. 

He had understood it before, but seeing the way Lance reacted, the way his body shook as he scouted the woods for anything out of the ordinary…

Keith had seen the scars. He’d known, but he had never gotten the full picture. 

One thing was clear as day. Lotor would get what was coming to him. Keith wouldn’t stop until the job was done, this time. He’d make sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Can it be? Will Lance and Keith get to share a bed together?? Stay tuned!


	16. The Daytime Excursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of intimate moments, Lance and Keith go to Arus for an errand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Updating a bit later than usual, I've been busy writing my exam so this chapter took a bit longer. I'm not feeling too creative lately, but I think we're going somewhere with this and hopefully we'll end up somewhere satisfactory! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You really don’t have to do this, you know…” Lance said. He had crawled into bed, and Keith sat down by the edge.

Keith wasn’t looking exactly… Happy. He was frowning, lines forming on his forehead. Made him look older. But definitely not as old as he was, technically. Lance felt nervous, but then Keith’s gaze met his and Keith’s face immediately softened. 

“You make it sound like this would be the last thing I wanna do,” Keith said, and then chuckled lightly. 

“Have the thought occurred to you that I actually want to be here? Because I,” Keith took a sharp breath. “Because I love you.” 

There it was again. That word… The word people said not to throw around, because it would lose its meaning. 

Lance couldn’t imagine hearing Keith utter that word and not become overwhelmed with an intense tightness and warmth in his chest. He knew he was blushing, he knew Keith could hear his heart beat faster and faster, but he was beyond getting embarrassed now. Because Keith was blushing too, and his chest was rising and falling faster. And his eyes weren’t stoic and cold, like they had been when Lance first met him. His eyes were warm and captivating. Like embers. 

“Okay,” Lance said, feeling relieved. 

Keith smiled, and laid down next to him. They were face to face. Lance hesitantly inched himself a little closer. Keith did as well, until their noses could touch if they only moved a little bit. 

_ Ba-dum. _

_ Ba-dum.  _

His heart was beating like a drum. He wondered what it sounded like to Keith, like vibrations? Like a bell ringing, a warning of danger? 

Keith put his arm around Lance. 

“Is this okay?” He asked. 

Lance nodded. “Yeah.” 

It felt nice. Like an extra layer of security. Like something he had needed countless of nights, when holding around himself was not enough. 

He started to relax, the nervousness slowly slipping away. They were still looking at each other, Keith’s gaze digging into him like he was searching for something. 

“I don’t know if this is the right time to bring it up,” Keith started. He took a deep breath. “It’s probably not,” he muttered under his breath. 

Lance’s ears perked up. “What is it?”

“Well, I… I saw the diary on your desk earlier.” 

Lance swallowed thickly. 

“Did you read it?” 

“I did. And I’m sorry, obviously it was private, I just… I don’t know. I couldn’t help it.” 

Keith’s eyes were regretful. He  _ was _ sorry. But he also looked a little mad. 

“Uh… Well… It probably seems a bit crazy what I wrote. I was half asleep for most of it, I didn’t really think,” Lance explained. 

Keith scoffed.  _ “Lance. _ You can’t excuse the things that were done to you as something crazy you made up. Those are your memories.” 

Lance’s eyes shifted, averting Keith’s intense gaze. 

“I know,” he mumbled. He picked at a loose thread on his pillowcase. 

“It’s horrible… What he did,” Keith said quietly. His voice was dark. Hoarse. When Lance looked up again, he could tell Keith was far away. His eyes were narrow, brows pinched, staring emptily into the room.

Lance muttered a short sound of agreement. He didn’t really know what to say. Saying it-

“Saying it makes it real,” Keith said, echoing Lance’s thought. He had said before. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up… I’m making it worse,” Keith said. 

“No, it’s fine.” 

“You sure you’re not mad about me reading the diary? Because it’s completely understandable.” 

Lance smiled at Keith. “I’m not mad. Really. Although I am getting tired,” he said, as he felt his eyelids growing heavy. 

“Oh, of course! Go to sleep. I’ll be right here,” Keith said, tightening his arm around Lance. 

He closed his eyes, and savoured the weight of Keith’s arm around him. 

“Good night, Keith,” he mumbled wearily. 

“Night, Lance.” 

* * *

Keith was facing Lance, studying him. Lance had snuggled into him, using his arm as a pillow. His arm started feeling a little bit numb hours ago, but he didn’t mind. Seeing Lance like this was worth it. 

He was beautiful when he slept. Not that he wasn’t beautiful when awake, but as he slept he looked peaceful. Untainted by the horrors he had been through. The way his eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly, the way his chest rose and sank slowly, and how he sometimes mumbled quietly or made tiny noises. It was so painstakingly human, and Keith wondered if he could truly allow himself to be part of that. 

Because Lance would keep following the cycle of day and night, as the sun rose so would he. For every minute, he would get a little bit older. He did not defy the laws of nature, and eventually… Eventually he would leave this world, and Keith, behind. 

Keith knew he shouldn’t think about it. He had caught his mind wandering too many damn times. It was not fair, not to him and certainly not to Lance. 

_ Selfishness. _ It would swallow Keith whole one day. 

As if sensing Keith’s worrisome thoughts, Lance stirred. Sweat was gathering at his forehead, and his eyes were tightly shut. His small noises became pained grunts, and Keith felt his heart beat faster.

He was having a nightmare. 

“Lance?” Keith asked, softly at first. 

When he didn’t wake up, Keith gently shook his shoulder. Lance’s limbs started frantically moving around, and Keith had to hold his chest down to keep him calm. 

“Lance!” He repeated, a little louder.

Lance’s eyes shot open, and he took a shaky breath. Keith removed his weight from him, letting him breathe freely. 

“Are you okay?” 

Lance threw a glance at Keith, taking a while to respond.

“Keith,” He muttered breathlessly. He reached out, and Keith took his hand, rubbing circles in his palm. 

“You’re okay now,” Keith said.

Lance nodded and stared into the ceiling. His breathing was controlled, and Keith watched him. A tear ran down his cheek. 

“Sorry,” Lance said quietly, and he turned away from Keith, taking his hand away. 

“Lance. Look at me.” 

Lance sniffled, and clutched the covers around him. 

“It’s okay to cry. You never have to apologize for that,” Keith said. Lance still wouldn’t look at him. 

Keith watched the back of his head.  _ Don’t shut me out, _ he wanted to say. 

“I cried. The day you left,” he admitted. 

Lance stilled. 

“I was so devastated about driving you away, I just lost it. Adam and Shiro had to hold around me to calm me down.” 

Lance turned around, facing him again. His cheeks were still glistening wet, but he had stopped crying. 

“... Really? It’s kinda hard to imagine,” Lance murmured. 

Keith smiled. “I swear, it did happen. And I’m not even that much of a crier.” 

He sighed. 

“It’s something about you, Lance. You can make me incredibly sad, angry, or worried in an instant. Happy too. Seeing you smile?” Keith let out a short breath. “It makes me so happy, I don’t even know what to do with myself. You make me feel human again.” 

Lance’s eyes were wide, searching Keith’s eyes for a hint of lies. 

He wouldn’t find any. 

“If you haven’t noticed already, I’m crazy for you.” 

If Keith could spend forever getting lost in Lance’s blue eyes, he would. Lance quickly wiped away his tears.

“Am I not a burden to you? You have done so much for me and I-” Lance took a deep breath. “I’m just  _ me. _ I’m nothing special.” 

It was frustrating, seeing Lance think so lowly of himself. It made Keith furious that the hardships he had been through made him think that way. But most of all, it broke his heart. 

Because Lance was extraordinary. 

So Keith impulsively closed the gap between them. Lance’s cheek fit so perfectly in Keith’s hand. It was warm to the touch, unlike the tip of Lance’s nose when he brushed against it. 

His lips were soft. Lance immediately gave in to the kiss, opening his mouth. Lance sighed happily against him. It started off sweet and slow. They were gentle, savouring the taste of each other. But soon, a new deeper desire tugged on Keith. And he knew Lance felt it too. 

“Keith,” Lance whispered, and heat pooled in Keith’s stomach. His mind almost blanked at the sound of his name coming out of Lance’s mouth in that quiet, needy voice. Their kiss was no longer innocent. 

“You are so, so special, Lance,” Keith said huskily, in between kisses. Lance had his hand against the nape of Keith’s neck, pulling him hungrily in for more. Keith placed his by Lance’s waist, where a line of brown skin was revealed just beneath his shirt. When his fingers came into contact with Lance’s skin, Keith opened his eyes and saw Lance smile. 

“You mean it?” Lance asked, before locking his lips with Keith’s again, not even letting him answer. Instead, Keith grunted in approval. He kissed Lance across his cheek, nearing his neck. 

_ Ba-dum.  _

Lance’s heart was beating fiercely, and being so close to his neck, Keith could almost hear the blood being pumped into his veins. Just underneath the thin veil that was Lance’s skin, he could smell the blood. With just the prick of a needle, it would trickle out like a fruit’s nectar. 

In a moment of clarity, Keith pulled himself away from Lance abruptly. Lance, not expecting it, looked puzzled. He wasn’t even aware. Even with the scars of bites all over him, he didn’t even stop to think, to wonder, if Keith would ever do the same. Keith exhaled heavily. Every inch he got closer to Lance, he was challenging his nature. With every kiss, his desires increased. For far could he go, before it overtook him? 

“Keith?” Lance asked, eyes insecure. He had propped himself up, and his cheeks were flushed red and his hair was in disarray. 

Of course he would assume he was the one making Keith recoil, and not see what was really happening. That Keith was too weak. 

“Uh… You should probably sleep, it’s in the middle of the night,” he said. How could he admit to losing his senses, when he had promised he would never hurt Lance?

It had been a promise Keith wanted to keep, so intensely. But if he kept being selfish, kept indulging himself, it could shatter and break just as easily as Keith had made it. 

Lance didn’t understand, Keith could tell. In the way his brows were pinched, in the way his eyes had gone from half-lidded and hazy, to wide and confused. The tension between them had changed. 

In an attempt to diffuse the weird situation, Keith smiled. “I’m sure you’re exhausted. You need a good night’s sleep for once. You should be rested for our plans tomorrow,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Lance mumbled. 

He sank into his pillow, turning his back to Keith. 

_ Don’t push me away.  _

It was Keith own fault. 

Did it have to be like that? 

He wrapped his arm around Lance, pulling him closer. Facing Lance’s neck, he still heard the beats of his heart. Keith took a deep breath, thinking of the consequences to his carelessness. When Lance’s tense body melted against him, and Keith felt Lance’s slender fingers intertwine with his, he realized that, _no._ _It did not have to be like that._

Keith was in control. He would  _ never _ hurt Lance. 

* * *

“You look ridiculous,” Lance stated. 

Keith was wearing a pair of round, dark-tinted glasses, underneath a hat with a wide brim. 

“Honestly it makes you look  _ more _ suspicious,” he continued. 

Keith ignored him, and mounted his black stallion. “It’s a precaution I have to take. For all they know, I just get burned by the sun easily,” he said. “Which isn’t exactly wrong.” 

Lance sat on top of Canvas, following Keith as they ventured out onto the muddy road. 

“Well, in my opinion, I think looking like you don’t have eyes at all is more creepy than seeing red ones,” he said. 

Keith laughed. “If only every human felt the same way as you.” 

Lance was surprised Keith would even want to go with him in the middle of a sunny day like this. Keith complained about headaches from the sun all the time. But he was grateful, to not be alone. Even in the light of day, Lance wasn’t immune to the shadows that appeared in the corners of his eyes. 

“I hope we don’t run into my old boss,” Lance said, as they neared the outskirts of Arus. “I wouldn’t hear the end of it…” 

“If he yells, I’ll bite him,” Keith said. 

“Don’t joke about that,” Lance scolded. Keith at least had the decency to tense up, and from that, Lance giggled. 

“But seriously,  _ don’t _ do that,” Lance quickly added, when Keith relaxed again. 

“Duly noted.”

  
  


The town had not changed much in the many months Lance had been away. It seemed more lively maybe, with farmers preparing their crops and kids playing around feeling spirited by the fresh spring air. After passing through the town walls, people were busy with hanging up garlands and decorations for the upcoming spring celebration. A time to give thanks for surviving a harsh winter, and a time to hope for a summer of growth. Lance and Keith dismounted their horses, leaving them in the stables for safe-keeping. On foot, they walked further into the town. The market was packed with people and vendors, and it was hard maneuvering through the crowd without bumping into them. It was so noisy, Lance thought. He hadn’t thought of it at all when he used to live in Arus, but after spending months in quiet surroundings, it was particularly noticeable. 

“So where is the post-office?” Keith asked. 

“Just a bit further ahead.” 

When the crowd was getting harder to pass through, Keith reached for his hand. 

“So we don’t lose each other,” he said. 

Lance felt his cheeks redden. 

“Oh! Good idea.” 

The post-office was easy to spot, with a wooden sign carved out like a letter hanging above the door. Lance quickly popped in, making sure all the details were sorted so the letter was guaranteed to arrive at the McClain farm. In great details, he explained to the courier where he needed to go, and gave him a few extra coins as motivation. 

He hoped his family was safe. They had to be… 

Lance took a deep breath. Now, all he could do was wait. Worrying would only be time wasted. 

When returning to Keith waiting outside, Lance found him surrounded by a couple of kids. 

“Are you a wizard?” a little boy asked. 

“What? No,” Keith said exasperatedly. He had his arms crossed.

It was an interesting sight, with Keith standing there brooding, dressed all in black with a pair of funny glasses and the type of hat widows wore to their husband’s funeral.

Lance tried hard to suppress his laughter, but he failed. He could see why the children called him a wizard.    
  
“He  _ is _ a wizard,” Lance said, approaching the group. 

Then he squatted to the kids’ level. “But, it’s a secret, so don’t tell anyone!” he said, and put his finger in front of his lips. They smiled excitedly at Lance and Keith, before running off and whispering amongst themselves.

“How do you do that?” Keith asked.

“Do what?”

“Talk to kids, and actually make them like you.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Kids will always love you, even if you feel like a fool when talking to them. You just gotta let down your guard, allow yourself to be a little childish,” he explained. 

Lance watched as the children ran around a street corner, all bubbly with laughter. “They’re so… Free. They view the world as a magical place. Even if they’re in the middle of evil, they don’t recognize it. Because to children, evil is a far-away, unrealistic concept.” 

One day they would grow up, and they would realize the world wasn’t as pure and magical as they thought. Maybe they would fall victim to it, maybe evil would catch them when they were not even grown yet. 

_ Like Dawn.  _

A hand on his arm pulled Lance back to present time. Lance turned, and through the tinted glasses, Lance saw the frown on Keith’s face and the worry in his eyes. 

“Sorry,” Lance quickly said. 

Keith sighed. “Don’t… Don’t apologize. Please.” 

Lance drew a sharp breath. 

“Right… Uh… Why don’t we take a look around? It’s still early,” Lance said. 

As they walked through the busy market, still hand in hand, Lance let his nose lead them around. He followed the smell of cinnamon and vanilla lingering in the air, until they reached a vendor selling baked goods. 

Lance’s sweet tooth could not resist. 

“I’ll have a cinnamon bun please,” he told the baker and handed over a coin. 

It had been a long time since Lance had eaten something to actually enjoy it, but slowly and surely his appetite was growing. With the bun in his hand, he smelled it. The scent was the same, as the cinnamon buns his mother made. 

“Do you want some?” He asked, looking at Keith. 

Keith shook his head. “Don’t need it.” 

Lance scoffed. “It’s not about  _ needing _ it. Do I need it? No. You eat it because it tastes good!” He broke off a piece, handing it to Keith. 

Keith reluctantly took it, eyeing it suspiciously. 

Oh, the irony of Keith being picky. He drank  _ blood, _ for christ's sake. 

When Keith popped it into his mouth, Lance waited patiently for a reaction. As always, Keith’s face was unreadable, even more so with the glasses and hat covering his face. 

“It’s very sweet,” Keith stated. 

“Well, yes. Do you like it?” 

Keith shrugged. “It’s okay, I don’t really see how it benefits me.” 

Lance grinned. He grabbed Keith by the arm, dragging him into a corner. 

“It benefits  _ me, _ because now you taste…” 

He tiptoed, and planted a wet kiss on Keith’s lips. 

“... Very sweet.” 

Lance backed off, staring into Keith’s covered eyes. He wanted to rip the glasses and the hat off, to see him like he truly was, the wild locks of his hair and the nuanced red of his eyes. But he could not, not with humans and their prying eyes all around them. 

“In that case… I guess I don’t mind it,” Keith mumbled, cheeks slightly pink. 

They kept exploring. Lance was convinced he’d seen the tailor, and dragged Keith with him to hide behind corners and barrels. They probably looked like a very suspicious pair, to anyone paying close attention. When the vendors closed their carts and the sun started to descend, Lance and Keith quickly got back to their horses. Amidst getting lost in the normalcy of a day spent as a date, they had completely forgotten time and space. 

It wasn’t that Lance felt unsafe with Keith. He couldn’t imagine feeling as safe with anyone else. But even in Keith’s company, the night was still dark. And you never knew what the dark concealed. 

They were riding at a fast pace, Keith probably sensing Lance’s growing nervousness. He kept his horse next to his, sharing stolen looks at each other as they rode for the manor. 

“Keith? I’ve been thinking about something, since… Last night.” 

Keith slowed his pace into a fast trot. 

Lance took a deep, nervous breath.“Why did you pull away?”

Keith’s jaw clenched, and he removed his glasses, revealing bright red eyes. 

“It wasn’t a rejection,” he said. 

“For a moment I… I was afraid I would lose control. I could never live with myself, if I did and ended up hurting you.” 

“You wouldn’t. You would never hurt me,” Lance reassured. 

Keith frowned. “How can you  _ truly _ know that?”

Lance shrugged and smiled. “I just do.”

They affectionately gazed at each other, and Keith reached out for Lance’s hand. Their fingers intertwined. They rode next to each other, linked, like two halves of a broken piece being mended together. 

_ We are made for each other, _ Lance thought. 

The snap of a twig, somewhere in the forest next to them, ripped Lance out of the moment. He tried locating the source, but could not see anything but a cold, green forest slowly darkening with the sun having already set. 

“Keith?” Lance asked quietly. 

Keith opened his mouth, about to answer, when a crow suddenly flew out from behind the trunk of a tree. Lance felt his heart skip a beat, but then exhaled in relief.  _ It was just a bird.  _

Not a bloodthirsty, vengeful, sadistic vampire. 

Keith looked relieved as well, but his expression had turned serious. “It’s best we don’t linger. Let’s go home.” 

They parted, and Lance gripped tightly around Canvas’ reins. As they galloped homeward, he couldn’t help but still feel an unease deep in his gut. Like at any minute, the rug would be pulled from underneath Lance’s feet, and the bubble he found himself in with Keith, would be popped. 

He tried to keep his eyes directed forward. But his gaze kept strafing to the deep woods, looking for faces and familiar shapes in the darkness. 

You never knew what the dark concealed. 


	17. The Mysterious Tomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are starting to feel comfortable with their new, breezy domestic life. In the garden, Lance curiously makes a discovery of the mausoleum that raises questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This update was quite late, sorry about that! I haven't had much time to write, but I decided to publish this now even if it's on the short side. The ending is near, and I think the next chapter will be it. I'll do my best, and hopefully it will be satisfactory! Endings are maybe the hardest thing to write I'm just realizing xd 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

After a month, Keith grew  _ very _ accustomed to having Lance wake up next to him. Lance peering up at him through half-lidded sleepy eyes... The cowlick on the back of his head standing up straight. The serenity Keith felt when Lance melted into him, tangling their limbs together when the seconds of morning confusion passed and Lance recognized him. 

He had not known how lonely he truly was until he met Lance, he realized. 

Besides when Keith was hunting and Lance was sewing, they spent almost every single second together. Adam and Shiro had joked that Lance had accidentally sewed their bodies together, and sometimes it did feel like that. 

Especially at night, when they could not keep their hands off each other. Where Keith ended and where Lance began was impossible to know in the heat of the moment. It felt as if they shared one body, and one soul.

It came from a place of love, but maybe a place of safety as well. When they were apart, they were vulnerable. Together, no one could pry them away. But perhaps, in all the time spent together, they grew too comfortable. Too untouchable. The world was painted rosy, a veil concealing the things they should’ve stayed afraid of. 

Keith admired the fluttering of Lance’s lashes as he stirred to life. His gaze was met with blue eyes, still cloudy from sleep. 

“Morning,” Lance croaked out, voice ridden by sleep. He had always expected Keith to tease him for it, but Keith being nothing but a gentleman, would not. 

Keith smiled lovingly down at him. “Slept well?” 

Lance sighed happily. “Like a baby.” 

He watched Lance stretch his neck and arms, waking up his body. 

“Is it late?” Lance asked. 

“How do you define late?” 

“... I guess time doesn’t really exist for you,” Lance said and laughed. 

Keith grinned. “Well, to you… It might be late. Past noon.” 

Lance sat up quickly, staring at Keith in disbelief. “That  _ is _ late! How could you let me sleep for so long? Weren’t you bored?” 

Keith shrugged. “Well, considering how much fun we had last night and me keeping you up for so long, I thought you deserved to sleep in.” 

When heat rose to Lance’s face, Keith couldn’t help but smile. He loved that he got so easily flustered. 

“So what do you wanna do today?” Keith asked. 

Lance chewed on his lip.

“I think… I need to finish the shirt. And then I’m working on a new design for a dress for Romelle. And then maybe we could to to Arus tomorrow? Maybe sell some of my garments, and see if I got a response from my parents.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Keith said, before closing his eyes and leaning down to kiss him. He did not meet lips, but the skin of Lance’s hand. 

“Let me brush my teeth first. It’s so annoying you don’t get morning breath…” Lance mumbled, getting out of bed. He lazily put on a pair of pants, and stole Keith’s shirt sprawled out on the chair. 

“I literally do not care about your morning breath, Lance. You know this.” 

“Well, I care! And so should you with your super senses,” Lance voice faded as he left the bedroom. 

Keith chuckled to himself, and leaned back. 

If there was any chance of eternity existing of mornings like these, then Keith would happily welcome it. But deep down he knew it was only wishful thinking. 

One day, Lance would grow old. If they truly were soulmates, Keith would be there to see him die as old age caught up with him. 

_ It is not fair, _ Keith reminded himself.

Thinking of it would only bring pain to them both. 

* * *

Days were becoming easier to get through. And it was all because of Keith. Lance worried he leaned too much on him, and asked too much of him, but Keith seemed okay with it. He had started sewing again, and even sold some of the clothes he had made at the market in Arus. When stopping by the post office, Lance got so relieved when he had gotten a letter from his family. Everything was well. Nadia had gotten a cold, but she was getting better. Luis was working very hard to prepare the spring crops, making use of everyone in the family to help. Life was normal at the McClain farm, there was no mention of monsters, bloodshed or kidnapped children. 

Even for Lance, life was starting to feel more normal. Well, as normal as it could be, living with vampires. His nightmares had subdued, only coming occasionally. He knew it was the safety of having Keith next to him, his arm around him always to remind him that he was not alone. That no one could hurt him. 

Sometimes Lance caught himself feeling like everything had just been a fleeting, bad dream. It suddenly seemed so far away.

That was until he saw his scars again. They were always there, a reminder of what he went through. Running his hand over his skin, he could close his eyes, and the rough texture would be gone. But the light pink scars were still visible, small circular cracks in the brown of his skin. 

Those scars would probably never go away, and no matter how often it felt like a dream, Lance would see those and remember. 

But for now, he decided to push it far away from his mind, and enjoy this new domestic life he found himself in with Keith. 

  
  
  


“Look what I found!” Lance beamed, and pointed to the sun hat on his head. Lance had appeared in the doorway of the library, where the others were chatting. 

Adam smiled at him. “Looks like you’re all settled to do some gardening.”

“What do you think Keith?” Lance asked, starting to pose with the hat ridiculously. 

Keith chuckled, a low rumbling sound that never failed to make Lance feel all giddy. “It’s cute.” 

Lance felt warmth spread in his chest, like a match igniting. 

“Do you need some help in the garden, Lance?” Shiro asked. 

Lance shook his head. “Not today. No offense but this project of mine requires a certain… Delicacy. That some of you,” Lance side-eyed Keith. “Do not possess.”

Keith sighed heavily. “You’re still mad I drowned your plant.” 

Lance crossed his arms. “No, I’m not mad, I’m just being cautious!” 

“Give us a holler at least, if you need an extra pair of hands. Adam and I promise to treat your plants nicely, unlike Keith,” Shiro offered. 

Keith exasperatedly threw his hands up in the air. “Literally no one is on my side,” he mumbled. 

Lance ignored him. “Thank you!” 

With summer right around the corner, the air was becoming hotter and more humid. Soon, the garden would flourish with flowers and plants. Lance was beyond excited. This garden had been so empty and dull, and Lance felt accomplished for giving it new life. 

The tulips were already standing tall and proud. And beautiful dandelions covered the graveyard in a blanket of yellow and green. Even Keith, Adam and Shiro had started spending more time outside during the day. It felt nice, giving something back in exchange for letting Lance make this his home. 

Lance watered the sprouts of a few freshly planted sunflowers. The sun shone brightly, warming his skin. The hat, appearing to function perfectly, kept it out of his eyes. After Lance’s nails were full of soft dirt, and his back was starting to complain, he decided to take a break. He used the watering can to wash his hands, when the world suddenly darkened. 

Feeling a chill against his skin, Lance looked up. He thought it was just a passing cloud, but it was not. The sun was being slowly covered by a round shape.  _ A solar eclipse _ . Lance let out an amazed breath. He had never witnessed one before. The hairs on his arm rose from the sudden chill, making him shiver. He wanted to call out to the others, tell them to hurry up and see, but Lance was frozen. At first he was amazed by the phenomenon, but soon the feeling of awe was replaced by an eerie feel of unease. Lance was locked in place, and for what felt like hours, the whole world was put in darkness. When the moon finally moved, letting through a sliver of sunlight, Lance forcibly closed his eyes at the bright light. 

Lance let out a deep breath he had unknowingly held for so long. As if it had not happened, the flowers danced in the wind, the sun peered through treelines, and the birds started singing again. But Lance could not shake that ominous feeling off. His goosebumps had not disappeared, and it felt like icicles in the coldest of winter was pushing into his skin. 

And for some reason, it felt like he was being pulled. His gaze was directed towards the mausoleum in the graveyard. A sense of familiarity fell over him. He had been called to that place before. He remembered putting his hand over the stone, and immediately pulling back because it was too cold. Lance let himself be guided towards the building, if it was by his curiosity or something else, he did not know. He reached out, and placed his bare hand on the stone door. He did not pull back. It was uncomfortably cold, but it was bearable. 

He eyed the door nervously, before putting his other hand upon it as well. Lance pushed. The door stood still, but he sensed a small movement. If he could apply enough force… His strength was not his greatest asset, but he had the determination. Using all of his body weight, he pushed against the door until he felt it slowly grind open. It was resistant at first, but suddenly the door started giving way. With a yelp, Lance stumbled inside, landing on his knees. He quickly got up, dusting off his pants. 

What Lance noticed first, was the smell. It was that unmistakable, pungent musky scent of something old and rotten. It had been the scent of Lotor’s dungeon, even the scent of the seamstress’ room before Lance cleaned it. The only source of light in the room was a small slit in the wall. The ray of sun cast a bright line across what was the only piece of furniture there. 

A casket. And not just any normal wooden casket, it was a sarcophagus tightly shut with iron chains and locks. 

* * *

“You guys noticed that right?” Keith asked. The library which was usually very bright, had gone completely dark for a couple of seconds. 

“Solar eclipse,” Adam mumbled, looking through the window. “Many believe them to be omens of death and destruction.” 

“Let’s not hope that’s true,” Shiro answered, as he got back to reading his book. 

Keith couldn’t help but feel a chill go down his spine. Even if it was just superstition… Things he once had never thought to be true, was in fact just that. He was after all the living evidence. Or living dead evidence. 

Intuition made him go into the garden. 

“Lance?” Keith called out. Looking through the garden, he could not find him. Almost overlooking it, his eyes fell on the mausoleum and the open door. 

“Oh no,” he muttered under his breath.

It took only a few seconds before he was behind Lance, grabbing his hand. Lance flinched and pulled away. 

“Keith, what the fuck is this?” He asked, gesturing to the casket. “Scratch that,  _ who _ is this?” 

Keith scratched the back of his head. “Look, Shiro can tell you about it, but let’s just go inside first.” He tried reaching for his hand again, but Lance didn’t budge. 

“Seriously, what is the deal with the chains?” Lance asked, voice full of disbelief. 

“Lance,” Keith said sternly, getting impatient. “Let’s go. Now.” 

Keith hated the way Lance scowled at him, but ultimately he obliged. Once Lance was inside the library, he let himself breathe in relief. The weird, bad energy from the eclipse and the casket was not something Keith wanted to challenge today. 

“I thought we had sealed it,” Shiro said quietly after Lance had told them what happened. 

“It  _ was. _ It should’ve been impossible for Lance to open it,” Adam said, bearing a serious expression. Him and Shiro were both deep in thought, the gears visibly turning in their heads. 

Seeing them both at loss for an explanation did not ease Keith’s paranoia. 

“Why was it sealed? Who is in the tomb, and why was it chained? Please enlighten me,” Lance asked. He was obviously frustrated and confused. Part of Keith didn’t want him to know anything else. Lance wasn’t supposed to. He was supposed to be carefree, to live life like someone wasn’t after his life and blood.

Keith couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault, all along. 

But Lance deserved to know the truth. 

“It’s Zarkon. His corpse,” Keith explained. 

For a few moments, the library turned silent. 

Lance frowned. “Za-, Zarkon? As in the evil dictator? Lotor’s father?!” he asked.

Shiro nodded grimly. “Yes. I brought his body here, to that tomb.” 

Keith knew it was a sore subject for Shiro, and he could count on one hand the amount of times they had ever mentioned the tomb while living there. 

“Why?” Lance asked. “And how come you guys never mentioned it? It seems like a big deal, just saying.” 

“It’s… To make sure Lotor doesn’t get his grasp on him,” Adam explained. 

“But he’s… Dead-dead, right?”

Keith swallowed thickly. It was a fair question, one that not even he was sure of.

“He should be. The chance of him ever waking up is close to nonexistent. I made sure of that, I buried the stake in him myself. But there is someone in Lotor’s circle that have powers we are unaware of. A witch,” Shiro said. 

Lance eyes opened widely. “A witch?” He took a deep breath, and sat down on the couch. “Figures. Soon I’m gonna be seeing minotaurs roaming the forest.” 

Keith sat down next to him, and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“I know it’s a lot.” 

“A lot is an understatement,” Lance mumbled. 

“And we only kept this from you because… Because you shouldn’t have to keep getting dragged into this,” Keith said.

“This?” Lance parroted, meeting Keith’s gaze.

“All of this crap. Vampires and witches and murder, death! You shouldn’t be in the middle of this…” 

“Keith,” Lance said softly. “I have been in the middle of this since the night I came here. And as much pain it has brought… I don’t regret it. Because it led me to you. To us.”

Looking into Lance’s eyes full of sincerity, Keith felt his stomach tighten, and needles pointing at his heart. How could he say that so easily, and meaning it? Keith dragged him into a world of misery, and yet he looked at him with nothing but love. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Keith whispered, leaning into Lance, settling in the crook of his neck. 

“And I don’t deserve you… I’d say that makes us perfect for each other,” Lance said, resting his hand in Keith’s hair. 

* * *

Lance watched from afar as Adam closed the mausoleum door, giving it a firm pat once it was back in its place. 

“Maybe we should just cover it up with another wall,” Keith offered. 

“Maybe. It doesn’t feel right knowing anyone can just open it, even someone like Lance… Uh, no offence,” Shiro said, casting him a glance. 

Lance smiled. “None taken. My lean, delicate body is not made for the stone-pushing business.” 

Keith snickered. “It’s good to have self-awareness.”

Lance ignored him, turning to Shiro. “Does Lotor know that he’s here?” 

“I doubt it. I expect he would have showed up if he knew. Lotor has never been on this property, to my knowledge.” 

Lance chewed on his lip. “So… He  _ wants _ to get him back?” 

Keith stirred uncomfortably beside him, and Shiro opened his mouth, but closed it, not giving an answer. 

“What if Lotor finds out? Or what if he already knows?” 

Paranoia started taking root in Lance’s gut. The feeling of being watched, the need to constantly look around, all the concern that had slowly died down lately came lurking back. 

“If he knows you’re here as well…” Keith’s face had turned white, expression matching Lance’s. 

Lance saw Shiro’s jaw tense up.

“If that’s the case, then I think it’s time for you to go back to the Embassy. It’s not safe here.”


	18. The Nightmare's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their discovery, paranoia falls over the manor. A familiar face shows up, and an uncertain end follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here! Hopefully that only applies to this fic, and not real life. (although this is highly uncertain in these times). I got super into it this chapter, and I'm actually happy with the result. Bit cheesy sometimes, but im not gonna apologize because I love cheesy. ;) As you could probably tell by the seventeen other cheese deluxe chapters that this fic consists of. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter! <3

As the sun was setting, Lance hurriedly started packing his belongings. A cold stone had settled in his stomach, a sense of impending doom. And it was not just him, he could tell Keith and the others were just as concerned. They were acting on mere speculation, but if their worries turned out to be true… As much as he liked the manor, knowing he would be surrounded by friends and soldiers in the palace was a comfort. Staying would be too much of a risk. 

Taking one last look around in his sewing room, Lance grabbed some unfinished projects and his diary.

“Keith? Can you help me with this?” Lance asked while trying to lift his overfilled chest. When he didn’t hear a response, he lifted his gaze. 

He swore Keith had been right there. 

“Keith?” Lance called out again.

Lance inhaled nervously. He abandoned the chest, and left the room. Keith wasn’t by the staircase either, nor the hallway below. 

He paced through the dark hallway in a fast jog, feeling like danger was catching up to him any minute. 

“Keith?” Lance asked again, standing underneath the cherub ceiling. When a dark, messy-haired head stuck out through the kitchen door, Lance sighed in relief. 

“What happened?” Keith asked. 

“What happened? Are you kidding me? You disappeared!” Lance accused. 

Keith’s expression was puzzled, brows knitted together in a frown. 

“I thought I’d go pack some food for you,” he said, showing the knapsack he was holding. 

“You should’ve told me! You- you were suddenly gone, and it-” Lance inhaled sharply, feeling his heart start to beat faster. It seemed every breath he took was shorter, more hurried, like he could not get enough air. 

“It scared me.” God, he sounded so weak. His voice was small, like a child’s. 

Keith was quickly by his side, reaching out for him. 

“Lance, I’m sorry,” he said, softly. 

Lance was pulled into Keith’s ams, wrapped in a hug. His hyperventilating slowly started to ease up. 

“I’m scared,” he admitted into Keith’s neck. 

“I know. So am I.” 

In long, gentle motions, Keith stroked Lance’s back until he had controlled his breathing properly. 

“Let’s get the rest, and then we’re out of here, yeah?” 

Lance nodded. 

Keith took care of the chest Lance could not carry, and they started loading them on the carriage. Adam had prepared the horses, and as soon as Shiro showed up, they would be good to go. 

“Did you pass by Takashi inside?” Adam asked Keith after the last chest was put into place. 

“No. Did he say where he was going?” 

Adam shook his head. “No...“ 

Lance saw him instinctively reach for the golden ring on his finger, like it was comforting to him. Adam always kept his cool, especially in demanding situations. But it was obvious that Shiro was his weak spot. Sweat gathered at the temple of his forehead. 

“I have to find him,” he said.

“We’ll go with you. Safety in numbers,” Lance offered. 

Searching through the manor, they could not find Shiro anywhere. Eventually they continued outside. The sky was darkening quickly, and it was not just because of the sun setting. Dark clouds formed in the sky, an ominous warning of a storm coming. The wind started picking up, making the trees in the surrounding forest rustle violently. Lance tried not to let the movement get the best of him, even if it constantly tricked him into thinking something was there. 

They reached the garden, and saw a shape standing in front of the mausoleum. 

“Shiro!” Adam called out. Shiro turned around, with a horrified expression on his face. 

They stopped in their tracks. 

“The door is open,” Shiro said. It was true, the heavy stone door behind him was ajar. 

“But I closed it. Did you open it?” Adam asked. 

Of course Adam already knew the answer. So did Lance, and so did Keith. 

Shiro shook his head slowly. 

And it sure as hell had not been the wind. 

The bellowing sound of thunder rang out, sending shivers down Lance’s spine. Shortly after, lightning struck not too far away in the forest, causing a tree to crackle and fall. 

And in the short moment of flashing bright light, Lance saw it. A shape standing by the edge of the tree line. When the world fell dark again, its eyes glowed red. 

Lance acted on instinct.

He would not freeze in his tracks, like the countless of times he had done before. His feet turned, and like a force was pulling him, he ran. His surroundings disappeared, and the shouts around him drowned out. 

_ Run. _

He didn’t know where he would end up. He recalled seeing the white coat of Canvas running away through the forest, her whinnying loud and shrill.  _ No. Come back! _

Something pulled at Lance’s arm. He registered Keith’s black hair and his familiar touch. Keith was saying something, but Lance didn’t pick it up. Instead, he let Keith lead him inside the manor. 

By the time they had gotten to the sewing room, Lance was desperately out of breath. His heart was pounding harshly, and held onto Keith so he wouldn’t collapse. 

“Lance,” Keith said in urgency. 

“That was-” Lance couldn’t finish, and started to cough. His lungs burned as if he had ingested hot coal.

“Lotor,” Keith answered for him. “Shiro and Adam stayed. I think they’re fighting him.”

“What do we do?” Lance asked, desperate for a solution. 

His worst nightmare was coming true. Again. 

“He’s alone. I think. We’ll get him, he’s not invincible. I won’t let him get to you,” Keith said. 

Lance zoned out. Feeling reality sink further and further in. His gasps for air became small, panicked ones. 

“Lance! Listen to me!” Keith grabbed him by his shoulders, forcing Lance to look at him. 

“He won’t get to you. I’ll kill him.” He said it slowly, making sure Lance understood every word. 

Despite still feeling like he had no control, Lance nodded. 

“Where are they now?” Lance asked weakly, glancing nervously through the window. He didn’t see the entire garden, but from what he saw it seemed abandoned. 

Looking back at Keith, he saw he was in deep concentration.

“I can’t hear much,” he said. 

“But we can’t stay here… As long as you’re within his hearing, he’ll know where you are.” 

Every single fiber of Lance’s body told him to stay. To hide. Maybe stay in the blue, floral closet. But Keith was right. There was nowhere Lance could hide on the property. Lotor would find him. 

“Where do we go?” 

Keith chewed on his lip. “... If Shiro and Adam haven’t defeated him, then… I have to. I don’t want to bring you with him, I don’t ever want him to lay his eyes upon you again. But leaving you is worse.”

“I know. We go together, always.” Lance reached for Keith’s hand, and their fingers intertwined. 

Part of Lance felt like he was walking to the pyre. He knew it was not for certain, yet it felt like heading for the inevitable death he would have to face, sooner or later. But walking hand in hand with Keith, a sense of peace fell over him. Acceptance. 

The manor lay eerily quiet, the only sounds were the creaking of walls as the wind raged outside. They walked slowly, peering into the rooms they passed. Entering the library, the rain started trickling against the big windows. Keith was so quiet and concentrated it almost scared Lance. He had always seen him as brave and fearless, no matter what his obstacle was. But right now he seemed terrified.

It felt as if he was constantly holding his breath. He’d calmed himself enough to be aware of his surroundings, but still he never felt safe. He had seen Lotor. 

Keith changed his direction, going for the back door. Lance held back. 

“What if he’s out there?” Lance asked. 

The grip around Lance’s hand tightened. “I’ll make sure he never sees another day again. Trust me.”

He knew it was just words. No one could ever guarantee promises to be fulfilled. Yet Lance believed it. He felt it in Keith’s firm touch, in his determined eyes. He didn’t have Keith by his side when Lotor kidnapped him, and he didn’t have him by his side while Lance was imprisoned. But now he did. 

For a second, Lance almost felt like he was thrown back in time, to six months ago. When he had discovered their secret, and ran outside like he was about to die. He had felt so confused and terrified, and now he was walking hand in hand with the very man he had been scared of. Yet, all of that paled in comparison to the nightmare that Lotor was.

As soon as they stepped outside, he was there. 

His long locks of white hair was loose, lashing around him in the wind. His clothes were wet and dirty, and blood was streaming from his fingertips. Lance could not tell if it was his own or someone else’s. 

Then he looked at him. His eyes were wide, pupils smaller than the eye of a needle. Upon noticing Lance, his parted mouth turned into a twisted grin, revealing his sharp canines. Almost immediately Lance felt a throbbing pain on his neck, on his arms and on his thighs. Like someone had jabbed into his old wounds and ripped them open. 

“Ah. There you are.” Lotor’s honeyed voice ran out. Even compared to the drumming rain, Lance heard every single word. 

His body instinctively froze up. It was as if the past month of healing and rebuilding was unraveling, stripping Lance bare of all his confidence and strength. 

And all it took was a simple sentence. 

“Have you come to hand me back the pet you stole?” Lotor asked, eyes glancing at Keith. 

Beside him, Keith was vibrating with fury. His grip on Lance’s hand became almost painfully tight. 

“He was never your  _ pet  _ to begin with.”

Lance knew Keith could get furious. And he knew every emotion he felt was a passionate force, never subdued. But to hear his voice turn so cold, drenched in downright hatred was something Lance had never thought he would experience. And it was for  _ him.  _ For his safety, for his dignity, for his  _ worth.  _ All of that stemmed from something so fundamentally simple and elementary; love. 

Lance was reminded yet again that he was not alone. In fact… He never was. If he truly had been, his blood would be drained and his body would be rotting. 

When all had seemed lost, Keith had come for him.

Lotor sighed. “You had potential, Kogane. Maybe under the right leadership, you could’ve been someone to be feared. Admired. Humans would throw themselves at you, and you would drink them up and discard them afterwards. Instead you followed in the footsteps of a lesser, broken vampire.” 

Lotor turned his head, and Keith and Lance followed. Their gaze landed on a couple of bodies lying on the ground, seemingly unmoving. 

Lance couldn’t help but audibly gasp. All of a sudden, Keith was running towards them, so quickly Lance barely registered it. Before he could follow, he felt a presence looming behind him.

“What’s the saying… Blood is thicker than water?” Lotor spoke into Lance’s ear, each word puncturing his skin. 

Lance wanted to move. But he could not, both his body and Lotor’s grip on his shoulders denying it. 

“And, just a hunch, it’s not blood you’re giving to dear Keith. Do you really think you’re worth anything to him, when you’re denying him his livelihood?” 

His words were nothing but malicious lies. He meant to manipulate; to distance Lance from the ones he loved. To make him feel worthless. Lotor was only a monster, a serpent, spreading his venom with every bite. 

“I would rather be worth nothing, than to be your _ property,” _ Lance spat. 

* * *

Keith had realized his mistake as soon as he arrived by Shiro and Adam’s side.His momentary relief at seeing their limbs intact, and their chests rising slightly had not lasted for long. He had panicked. He didn’t  _ think. _ The thought that he was playing into Lotor’s hand didn’t even strafe him. He had been so preoccupied with ensuring they were still breathing, he had left the one person he had promised to protect, completely on his own.

He would have been dead. If Lotor was just a psychopath, not a sadist as well, Lance would’ve been dead. Lotor would’ve snapped his neck. Punctured his heart. Ripped his throat out. 

Yet, Keith was looking back to see him standing perfectly still behind Lance. Fangs peering out slightly through his parted mouth, as if to say:  _ “Any sudden moves, and it’s over.” _

Lance himself was frozen, eyes wide and terrified. Keith expected betrayal written in his eyes. A hint of sadness or anger. But if Lance felt betrayed, he did not show it at all. Lotor was whispering sweet nothings, manipulations and deceits into his ear. If Lance was weak, maybe he would’ve succumbed. Maybe willingly go with Lotor or submit his own life. 

Lotor thought he could get his way. But Lance was not weak, and he didn’t know that.

Lance then did something Lotor’s superiority complex could never see coming. 

He stabbed him. 

It wasn’t a wooden stake, or a dagger. It was a simple sewing needle. The metal glistened as Lance drove it into Lotor’s hand, shoving it as deep as he could. 

It was nowhere near enough to properly hurt him, or even draw much blood. But it made Lotor jump, his hand instinctively pulled back, and most importantly, it gave Keith an opening. 

Keith was fast. He was agile. He was strong. Even against a superior vampire type like Lotor, Keith was not a challenge to be taken lightly. 

He had shown him that once before, and he would do it again. And this time, he wouldn’t leave loose ends. 

Once realizing Keith was coming for him, Lotor tried regaining his grip on Lance. But Lance kicked and struggled, and by the time Keith was there, he shoved Lotor away. 

Lotor didn’t fall or stumble, even with the forceful push, he ended up standing straight, like a cat’s natural ability to land. He let out a deep, rumbling laugh. 

“Don’t underestimate me, Kogane. This time I’m not drunk on your lover’s blood… Yet.” 

“Go to Shiro and Adam, they’re still breathing,” Keith told Lance. Lance obliged, and every time Lotor tried getting close to him again, Keith was there, standing in his way.

“Are you too cowardly to face me?” Keith asked. 

Lotor’s eyes narrowed. Keith was angering him. He had taken Lance away from him, and the frustration was clear in the lines on his face. 

_ Good. _ An angry vampire was dangerous, but they were also prone to making mistakes. 

Keith barely managed to dodge the pounce Lotor made at him. A fingernail scratched his cheek, and Keith felt the warm blood trickle along his jaw. He quickly turned around, but Lotor was agile as well. He slammed his arms into him, pushing him off his feet. 

_ It’s not any worse than sparring with Kolivan,  _ Keith reminded himself. The breathlessness and stinging he felt in his gut stated otherwise, but he could not lose his cool. 

_ Get up. _

Keith expected Lotor to follow up with another attack now that he was down, but he never did. Keith sat up, and saw Lotor turning his attention towards Lance. 

_ He wouldn’t let him. He promised. _

“Don’t you turn your back on me!” Keith yelled, and slammed into Lotor’s side. It was dizzying, his own force made the world spin. But he couldn’t afford recollecting himself. Lotor was under him, eyes wild and bloodshot. He grabbed for Keith’s throat with both his hands, closing them around him like a strangling snake. 

“Keith!” Lance’s worried voice ran out. 

Blood rushed to his head, swirling in his veins loudly. Lotor pushed harder, fury only intensifying. Keith felt light-headed, but if he gave in now, everything would be for naught.

In the back of his head, he still heard the faint sound of Lance calling for him. 

Lance, who deserved a normal, long, happy life. Who deserved to see his family again, and deserved to feel fulfilled and content once his lifecycle was over. 

If Keith lost, Lance would get none of that. 

Keith loosened his grip on Lotor, giving up on ripping him away, and instead aimed for his chest. He collected all the strength he could muster, ignored his eyesight going blurry, and shoved his hand forward, penetrating the fabric, the skin, and eventually the ribcage. 

Lotor screamed in agony. 

Keith had no time to waste, and in the wet mess of organs and bones, Keith felt it. The pulsating heart. 

Lotor’s eyes had gained a milky film, his focus no longer on Keith. Keith grabbed the heart, feeling it thump against his hand, and ripped it out. 

Lotor’s hands fell lifelessly to the ground. 

The vibrant red of his eyes had paled, leaving him with a soulless expression. 

Just like that, a deeply feared immortal vampire was looking like any other corpse. Neither human nor vampire, he was just simply… Dead. 

Keith let the now still heart fall out of his hands. His heart had been racing, and adrenaline was coursing through his veins. He barely registered the body slumping down next to him, until his head was pulled toward Lance’s chest.

It was almost too good to be true. 

Lotor would never, never again torture, abuse and murder humans. 

Lance was finally safe. 

* * *

Shiro and Adam woke up soon after, although they were quite out of it. Lotor had wounded them badly, and they had to spend a few days bedridden, letting their wounds heal and their minds clear up. Keith took the opportunity to hunt for them, and it also became a way for him to unwind. Lance could not imagine the emotional toll it took to end someone’s life, even if it was a monsterous, sadistic vampire like Lotor. 

Keith had killed before, but Lance knew it was not something he enjoyed. Keith was good. It became apparent in the time they spent together, that Keith was more human than vampire. He kept wanting for Lance to live a normal life, but Lance realized that maybe that’s also what he wished for himself. He would never admit that of course. Sometimes it was frustrating, but Keith was a realist. Any dreams he had that were impossible to fulfill, were crushed by his own hands. His selflessness and will to sacrifice himself, was what made him a good person. 

They sat together one night in the library, heads resting upon each other. Keith was reading a book by the candlelight, and Lance studied the flutter of his eyelashes and how his eyes tracked the words. 

“What now?” Lance asked quietly.

After Lotor’s death, his body felt lighter. The fear and paranoia that had festered because of him was leaving an empty space inside him. Lance knew some of it would never disappear. His head would be turning at every moment in the night, his scars would still be there, and his dreams would still be haunted. But as long as he could replace that void with both self-love and love for those around him, Lance was sure he would get through it. 

“Zarkon body is still missing… Even with Lotor dead, it just… Doesn’t feel safe, staying here,” Keith said. 

The sarcophagus had been open, when they examined the mausoleum. Broken chains lay scattered on the ground, and the inside of the casket was empty. They did not know how. They did not know if Zarkon had somehow risen, or if Lotor had taken him before his death. Shiro seemed convinced that they had never been alone. That perhaps Lotor had been accompanied by his witch, and that she now had a powerful tool by her side. That Lotor had only been a pawn. 

But, in the wake of all that had happened, they could not worry about that now. They took one day at a time, letting themselves heal and finding comfort in each other. 

“We can go to the palace. Be with our friends. Maybe we can… Visit my family? Find a way to introduce you without them freaking out and throwing holy water at you?” Lance offered. 

Keith chuckled. “I would like that.” 

His gaze connected with Lance’s. 

Every time Keith looked at him, with those warm eyes filled with love and admiration, Lance wondered how he ended up so lucky.

The death, the torture, the very embodiment of hell that they had been through… As long as Lance could lay his eyes upon Keith, to touch him, to hug him, to laugh with him and to kiss him, then he would do it again.

“You’re in for it now, Keith. If you have plans of getting rid of me, I’m sorry, but you’re out of luck,” Lance stated, matter-of-factly. 

Keith smiled. “I realized that the first time I met you. At first, I thought I was an idiot for letting you in… I can’t say I regret it now.” 

Lance leaned in, and captured his lips in a kiss. They melted together, and it felt as if the stars were aligned. Like balance in the universe was restored. 

If anything were to separate the two of them, it would take more than a thousand hungry vampires, or even the laws of physics. The future was unknown, and it would bring challenges and hardships, but Lance wasn’t afraid. He would be able to face it all with Keith.

And together, they were invincible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, def gotta take a breather now. It has been intense! I hope you guys have enjoyed this journey as much as I did, I've learned a lot about myself and I'm very happy I managed to see this through, I know often people can get stuck and might abandon their work. I've never written a full story like this before, and it's the first "proper" fic ive ever uploaded to the internet. All in all it feels SO GOOD to be finished! 
> 
> I definitely want to keep writing, hopefully I can create more stories using Klance, and it would be awesome to expand my horizons with other pairings and fandoms as well. As with this fic, I know some people expected or hoped for Lance to turn, but this ending is what felt natural for me. It doesn't feel like a complete end either, and maybe one day I can write a sequel, as the universe is large and some things are unresolved. 
> 
> UPDATE: I have now started writing a sequel! It's called Shadows of My Destiny, and I hope you want to check it out if you enjoyed this fanfic! 
> 
> UPDATE: This fic has reached 400 kudos! That's honestly crazy to me! I love you guys <3
> 
> And most of all, thank you for your kind words and support meanwhile I was writing this, it has inspired me to keep writing! <3


End file.
